Phantom Dreamer Version 2
by Momo Shiro-chan
Summary: Six years ago, Ashley white had a dream leading her to the world of Phantom where she met and fell in love with the infamous Opera Ghost. But what if it wasn't a dream? What if it actually happened? She begins uncovering the answers to these questions when she returns to his world once again and learns more than she ever anticipated. Story reedited!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Six Years Earlier…**

_It all happened so fast. An explosion went off somewhere on the stage and the room was filled with smoke. Everyone was coughing and trying to clear the room of the large cloud that they hadn't noticed a dark figure running towards the young girl on the stage, taking her by the wrist and fleeing the scene. This was not the original plan they had, but he had to think of something when they said that she could not stay in Paris. He would not let them take his Angel from him. Not after all they worked for and the time they shared. He led her away to one of his hidden passages down into the catacombs of the Opera Populaire and continued down the dark passages, the winding stair cases, and across the glassy lake to his lair. Now here they stood beside the large swan shaped bed, holding each other._

"_I promise, I will never let you go." He vowed to the young girl._

"_No matter what, I will always love you." She said leaning her forehead against his chest. He didn't care of her age, whether she was fourteen or twenty four, she loved him and he loved her. They may have only known each other a few weeks but she was everything to him. He took her chin and lifted her head to look at him before lightly pressing his lips to hers. The kiss started becoming more passionate, so much that they fell down onto the bed right behind her._

Her eyes opened suddenly and her body was covered in sweat. Her eyes darted around the dark room then released a very long sigh and bent her head back further onto her pillow.

"Only a dream." She closed her eyes and let a stray tear fall down the side of her face. "That really sucks." She reached under her pillow and pulled out her cell phone. She pushed the center button and let the screen light up revealing the home screen with the date and time. She started chuckling. "April first. With the dream I had, I really am an April fool." She chuckled mirthlessly before flinging the sheets from her body and getting ready for the day ahead of her.

**March 31 2012…**

Ashley sat in her room just typing away on her computer, furiously finishing up her Chemistry assignment. She had spent a good chunk of her time going over the revisions her professor had made to her first copy and fixed them on the file on her computer before making some new revisions of her own. After about an hour, she pushed back the screen and admired her work.

"Finally, it's finished." She hit the save button and closed the word document before pulling up an internet browser. "Now I can relax." She looked over towards her roommate's bed and was glad to see it empty. She enjoyed her privacy, being very much a reclusive person for as long as she could remember. She checked some of her favorite sites for anything new. Since there was nothing new, she decided she would do something a little different. She reached into her computer case and pulled out some sheet music before jumping from her bed, slipping on some shoes and leaving the room, remembering to turn off the lights on her way out.

She went down to the "living area", as she would call it, in her dorm building and went over to the piano they had in the corner by the window and took a seat. She began arranging her piano music preparing herself for some practice. The pieces she had with her were fairly simple pieces, but to her, she had to work twice as hard while working on them since her coordination wasn't that great. She started with Treasured Memories from Kingdom Hearts since it was the easiest piece she had. As her fingers moved across the keys, the music was sort of melancholy with a hint of a hopeful air to it. She also tried her best to stay as quiet as possible, since she wasn't fond of the thought of people hearing her. When she finished the piece, she placed it to the side and began working on her next piece, Nana del Laberinto del Fauno or Pan's Labyrinth Lullaby. The only trouble she had with this piece was the notes she played with the left hand. She really had to work on stretching her fingers to the right keys which was not easy for her. She was also still uncomfortable playing the melody along with it at the moment since she only just got the music a little while ago, so she just practiced working on the notes in each measure before trying to put them together.

After going through her pieces, she looked down at her key-watch and noticed it was 6:15.

"I suppose I should get to the dining hall." She said to herself and picked up her sheet music and made her way to her room to get her sweatshirt and a hat.

When she got there, the room was a bit crowded but not as bad as it would have been about half an hour ago. She found an empty table situated right next to the window so she could look out towards the forest. Her school was pretty big and was safely nestled in the mountains. It got a little chilly but she loved the scenery and had a great view of the sunrise if she was up early enough. But, she had to admit, she was a bit lonely too. Even though she was at school and she was meeting people every day, she had a hard time making friends. She was a shy girl by nature and felt awkward around people, feeling like she as imposing on others. But when she joined some of her clubs, she was able to relax and interact with some of the people.

When Ashley finished her food, she made her way to the exit. She once again listened to her music as she walked towards her dorm building. She looked at her watch and it read 6:50. Even though it was Saturday night she really had nowhere to be. She sighed heavily as she walked through the almost empty streets running through the campus.

"I really need to get a social life." She said once again talking to herself. "And I have to stop talking to myself." She smiled a bit at this last thought. When she returned to her room, her roommate was still out. Not that she was complaining. So, she jumped back into her bed and picked up her Phantom plushie that sat on her pillow. "It will be six years this night Monsieur le Phantom." She said to the plushie and kissed him on his masked face.

She spent the remainder of her evening on her computer. She looked up any phanfiction she has yet to read, checked her email, and went on DeviantArt for any new works she would like, the usual. She looked in the corner of her screen at the date and time and saw it was thirty minutes to midnight. She had the incredible urge to go out on a walk. She was still dressed in her day clothes so she didn't have to worry about that and grabbed her coat and made for the door.

As she walked around the campus, she began thinking back to that night six years ago when she had that dream. It had been the very first dream she had of the Phantom of the Opera, the dream that sparked her undying love for the masked man. Since then, she would wish every night for another dream to come to her so she could see him again. She looked towards the sky and saw a light streak across the sky.

"A shooting star!" She whispered excitedly and quickly brought her hands together making a wish.

_I wish I could go to his world…_

**RING!**

**RING!**

The giant clock started to chime the hour. Ashley began on her way again, but there was something wrong. As she continued walking, she began feeling dizzy. The world around her began spinning making it hard for her to keep herself going. Finally, she collapsed, still listening to the chiming of the bells.

* * *

They there everyone! So, as promised, this is the second version of my recent FanFiction. I've made some changes to the story so if you prefer the first version I will be keeping it up. There will be a bit more drama and a bit more excitement as well. So, I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ashley pulled her hair back into its usual ponytail and got into her clothes. She knew it wasn't really right at the moment for her to be wearing a shirt and pants, but she would rather be caught dead than wear a dress. She looked out the window of her room out at the unfamiliar streets and sighed. It's been about two weeks since she arrived in this world and it was a big shock to her…

_Ashley still felt herself reeling a bit but otherwise felt fine. She turned over in her bed thinking what happened the night before was just a dream. But as she pulled the covers over herself, she noticed that something was wrong. She reached out for her fuzzy blanket but couldn't find it. Her eyes shot open and found herself in an unfamiliar room. She bolted up too quickly and her head began spinning again until she fell back over._

"_I hope you don't try that again." A young, but not too young, voice said beside her. She turned around to see who the voice belonged to and found a young blond sitting beside her bed._

"_What happened to me?" Ashley asked._

"_Well, my mother and I found you unconscious outside the opera house last night." She explained. "You hadn't been drinking so we thought perhaps you were ill. We had no other choice but to bring you inside."_

"_Inside where?" She wondered._

"_The opera house." Ashley paused for a moment. She didn't remember an opera house anywhere near her school._

"_Um, which opera house, exactly?" She looked at the young blond skeptically._

"_The Opera Populaire in Paris." Ashley couldn't believe her ears. But, then again, she didn't and began laughing._

"_That's a good one." She said giggling a bit. "The _Opera Populaire_ in Paris France. Home of the infamous Opera Ghost. Next you're gonna tell me it's the year 1881, right?"_

"_Well, yes." She handed her a newspaper and Ashley looked at the date on the top. Her smile fell from her face and became as white as a sheet._

_"_No freakin' way._"__ She whispered. "There's no way!" She got up from her bed and ran to the window. She didn't see the pleasant scenery of the mountains or the forests surrounding the campus of her school. Instead she saw a heavily bustling city with horse drawn carriages and people wearing clothing from films taking place in the past. Ashley couldn't breathe and the world turned black._

_When she woke again, she was back in the bed and had a few more faces over her. This time, she woke up and began to panic._

"_How the hell did I get here?" She began. "Who are you? Why am I here?"_

"_Please, calm yourself!" She heard a very stern voice say to her and she head the loud bang of a cane on the wood floors. She turned her attention to a tall and very harsh looking woman. "We cannot answer how you came to be here or why, but I can assure you, no one will harm you here. You are safe." Ashley felt herself calm slightly. But that didn't change the fact that she found herself in a world different from her own._

"_I'm really in Paris?" She said looking over at the blond girl who merely nodded to her. "And it's the year 1881?" The girl nodded again. Ashley felt tears prickling the backs of her eyes and nearly broke down. She took a few deep breaths and tried steadying her mind._

Crying isn't going to get me anywhere._ She thought. She managed to calm herself down but a few stray tears managed to break free and fall down her face. She felt someone touch her shoulder and turned to see a very beautiful young woman staring her in the face. She had long brown hair that fell down her shoulders in a waterfall of curls and innocent brown eyes. Oddly enough, she looked vaguely familiar to her._

"_Do you have any family we can contact here?" She asked. Her voice was very melodious and pretty to her ears and was filled with concern and pity for her. Ashley just shook her head._

"_I'm alone." She stated._

"_Well, I suppose we can find a place for you here." The older woman said. "I'll inform Monsieur Lefèvre of your current situation and set you up to work here as well as live here." And just like that, the woman was off. Ashley felt as if she had head that name somewhere before._

"_Oh, we should introduce ourselves." The blond girl began. "My name is Meg Giry." Ashley's head just jerked around to her._

Meg Giry?_ She thought._

"_This is my friend Christine." She continued gesturing towards the dark haired girl. Ashley felt like she was going to faint again. "The woman who was just here was my mother."_

Meg Giry… Christine… Madame Giry?... This can't be!_ Ashley had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had a very acute idea where she is._

Ever since that day, Ashley has been working as Madame Giry's assistant. Due to her shy nature, she doesn't say very much to anyone at the opera house. The only people whom she does speak with are Madame Giry, Meg, or Christine. Everyone else, since she barely says a word, believes that she's mute; that she can't talk at all. The entire better for her since no one would try striking a conversation with her. She pulled her iPod from her pocket and just looked at its black screen. She hasn't used it once since she came to Paris and only plans to use it should the time arises.

"Ashley, when are you going to dress normally?" Meg asked walking into the room.

"Back home, girls are allowed to dress like this." She explained. "Besides, I'm not one for dresses."

"But it's improper." Ashley chuckled.

"Thanks for the concern Meg but I shopped caring what people thought about me long ago." She turned away from the window and made for the door. "We better get down to the stage. Rehearsals will start soon."

When Ashley began working at the Opera Populaire, she was very unsure as to what period in time she would be starting at. But after some analyzing and a few vague questions, she figured out that she wound up just before the story of Phantom took place. At the moment, they were indeed rehearsing for Hannibal and the new managers have yet to show their faces.

_I'm not sure whether to be afraid or to be excited._ She thought. The idea of living the story from the beginning did sound like fun, but at the same time, IT'S THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! She could be dead in a millisecond if she wasn't careful. But with her knowledge of this world, she's kept herself out of trouble. Besides her state of dress, but that's beside the point.

As Ashley watched the practice for Hannibal, she wondered when the story was going to begin and was wondering what she would be doing as soon as it did take place.

"Ashley!" She jumped a little when she heard Madame Giry call her name. "Try to stay focused." Ashley nodded to her new boss and tried keeping her mind on the rehearsal. Carlotta was once again throwing another temper tantrum over God knows what and Ashley knew it was going to be a long day.

"Signora, whenever you are ready." M. Reyer said standing before the orchestra.

"Maestro." She said in that annoying voice.

_Ah boy, here it comes._ Ashley braced herself. So rehearsals continued on for a few short minutes until M. Reyer had to stop because Piangi still couldn't get his line right. Once again he said Roma instead of Rome. _How many times is he going to mess that up?_ Just then, she saw M. Lefèvre coming up onto the stage with…

_Oh sweet Jesus!_ She thought as she saw the two gentlemen in tow. _Andre and Firmin. I wasn't far off after all!_

"Ladies and Gentlemen! If I may have your attention!" Everyone began turning to the manager. "As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement." The room was completely silent. "I can now tell you that these are all true."

_And it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire: Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre._ Ashley recited in her head as Lefèvre spoke to the crowd. Ashley knew this was the moment of truth. She began watching the rafters hoping to catch a glimpse of the Phantom. But her luck was short lived when Mme Giry pulled her to the side and rehearsals continued with the dancers beginning their performance. She began walking along side the ballet mistress and the managers but continued looking up every few steps determined to see him.

"See something interesting up there?" She heard one of them say and quickly brought her eyes back down to the stage. She looked down at her feet and her face turned beet red.

"What might your name be?" Firmin asked her. Ashley tried to speak but shut her mouth once again.

"Her name is Ashley." Mme Giry answered for her. "She is very shy and doesn't speak to anyone besides myself, my daughter, or Mlle Daae."

"That's a shame." Andre said. "I hope we can hear that lovely little voice of yours in the future my dear." Ashley gave a small smile and nodded. M. Lefèvre came over and began speaking with the new managers.

"The Vicomte is very excited about tonight's gala." He began and Carlotta made her way over.

_Wow, just like the movie._ She thought. Ashley began noticing some differences and some similarities in this world. Just like the movie version of the musical, the costumes were the same, the people all looked like they did in the movie, and most of the lines were that from the movie. She even heard Carlotta say her "I hate my hat!" line and gave a silent laugh thinking she sounded like "I ate my hat!" instead. But for the original play, the year was 1881, not 1870, and the month was six months before the Masquerade instead of three. Things were going to be very confusing from this point on. And not a moment too soon, she heard screaming and saw the background fall from above and on top of the diva. Ashley looked up and caught a small glimpse of the Phantom. Her heart began racing as she remembered when seven years ago she had first saw The Phantom of the Opera. She had the terrible urge to go off and find him but knew well enough to keep away.

"Signora, these things do happen." Andre said to the diva and Ashley readied herself for the next part.

"For the past three years 'these things do happen', and did you stop them from happening? NO! And you two, you're as bad as him! _'These things to happen'_. Until you stop these things from happening, THIS thing does not happen!" Ashley just shook her head.

"Prima Donnas." She whispered to herself. Carlotta stormed off with Piangi following close behind.

"Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt." There was another surprise. Instead of Australia, he's going to Frankfurt. She just shrugged. Mme Giry came up behind the two managers with an envelope in her hands. Ashley quickly made her way to her side.

"La Carlotta will be back." Andre said trying to sound optimistic.

"You think so, Monsieur?" Mme Giry asked sounding sure that she wouldn't be returning until tomorrow. "I have a message sir, from the Opera Ghost."

"Oh God in heaven you're all obsessed." Firmin exasperated.

"He welcomes you to his opera house-"

"_His_ opera house?"

"-and commands that you continue to leave box five empty for his use. And reminds you that his salary is due." Then Firmin started up about the Phantom's salary and Mme Giry continued to calmly give him the info. "Ashley, he has left a note for you as well." The ballet mistress handed her another envelope with the same skull seal. Ashley stared at the note for a moment before opening it and pulling out the note.

_Fondest greetings Mademoiselle,_

_I'm sure that, by now, you are aware of the rules of which everyone in this opera house abides by. My apologies for not sending my welcome to you sooner, but I only just became aware of your presence a few days ago. I'm sure you will do well to heed my words and should you require any information, you may ask Madame Giry or you can leave me a note in the box under the seats in Box Five._

_With all due respect__  
__O.G._

Ashley tucked the note away into her shirt then turned back to the ballet mistress.

"What did he have to say?" She asked. Ashley was about to speak when she heard Christine begin to sing. She turned to the young soprano and was immediately entranced by her singing. It was one thing to watch her on a television screen, but hearing her actually sing in person was beyond her. And for some reason, seeing her sing began bringing back memories of her dream she had six years ago. The stage was exactly the same as it was in her dream and she could see herself standing before the judges that first day before the real work began…

"_You have all been chosen to participate in our little competition because of your unique voices." One of the judges said. "You have been pulled from various schools across the country and have been brought here to this other world where you will be judged not just by us, but the people of this world. There are currently thirty of you. Only one will come out victorious. And only one will make his or her dream come true."_

_Ashley was both excited and nervous about this competition. She wasn't too sure how she was chosen since there were clearly better singers that auditioned. But she wasn't complaining._

"_Now, everyone will report to their rooms immediately and get settled. Supper will be at six and lights out by nine. And remember, there will be no roaming the corridors at night. You're all dismissed." And all the students dispersed. All the contestants were around the same age group as Ashley was, maybe some a bit older. Ashley was 14 and mainly entered hoping to make some sort of accomplishment for herself._

_Later that night, Ashley was preparing for bed with the other girls when there was a knock at the door. One of the girls went to open it and Joseph Buquet came in wearing a cloak over his head. All the girls screamed and ran into the corner, Ashley included._

"_You young ladies better not go roaming about tonight." He said in an eerie tone. "You wouldn't want to be caught by the Phantom." Then a bunch of the boys came in dressed like Phantoms and the girls screamed. Ashley just looked at them and rolled her eyes._

"_Geez, don't you boys have better things to do than to scare us?" Ashley questioned._

"_I bet you'd be the Phantom's first victim!" One of the taller boys said trying to sound scary._

"_Yeah! I bet he preys on the weaker females." Another said. Ashley blushed with embarrassment then took a nearby pillow and threw it at the group._

"_Get out of here before I start calling for the directors!" She threatened. The boys just laughed and they made their way out. Joseph, however, stayed a moment longer._

"_I'm serious about what I said. The Phantom won't hesitate to kill whoever strays from their rooms." He said before leaving. The girls began removing themselves from the corner and returning to their beds._

"_Don't listen to them." One of the older girls said to the rest. "They only wanted to frighten us. Now get some sleep. We have a long competition to get through."_

_Later during the night, Ashley woke up to the feeling of having drunk too much fluid before bed. She sleepily got out of bed and left the room to find the restroom. But as she did, she didn't pay any attention to the turns and corners she took along the way. After finally taking care of herself, she found herself a little lost. Now that she was a little more alert, she felt somewhat frightened because of her situation and the fact that she had wondered the opera house at night when she was told not to._

"_Just relax Ashley, you'll find your way out." She said to herself and made her way back. She took a few turns and up a flight of stairs but only managed to make herself more lost. And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse the floor gave out beneath her…_

Ashley broke out of her little daydream to the sound of applause. Christine had finished her aria and the managers had given her the role of Elissa for Hannibal.

"Christine, you were amazing!" Meg praised her friend. "You will make a wonderful Elissa."

"I agree." Ashley joined in. "And I believe He will be proud of you." Christine's face suddenly brightened. Christine did not fail to mention her Angel of Music to Ashley, and Ashley was more than eager for Christine to tell her stories about how her father had promised her an Angel of Music when he was in heaven.

"By the way Ashley, you never told us about your family." Christine said. At the mention of Ashley's family, she realized that she was in an alternate world. What if she never saw home again? She would never see her home, her friends, her family, ANYONE! She was alone…

* * *

Yeah, I left this chapter alone because, well, I think it's fine. But, the Prologue and Chapter 1 aren't together this time. That's the only real change here. You will begin seeing the changes in the later chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night, Ashley didn't feel much like going to the opera. She already knows how it will turn out and she was a little depressed when reality finally hit her like a frying pan to the face. She had absolutely no idea how she was going to get through this. When she thought back on her life in her world, she remembered how she resented her life since her parents' divorce when she was a child. Her parents would do nothing but fight whenever they spoke to each other and for the first few years they would keep going to court. She also thought about the post years with her mother and father. Her mother would drink most of the time and was a chronic liar. Her father would mean well, but when he started dating other women, most of them were not the nicest people.

But as she did look back on her life, she realized that she definitely took too much of it for granted. Because, for instance, she could have lost either one or both of her parents. There could have been something much worse that would have involved child services taking her and her sibling away and being put in foster care. Sure, her life wasn't the best, but it could have been worse.

Ashley continued staring out the window of her room down at the streets of Paris. She saw a carriage pulling up to a small shop and out from it came a man a woman and a little girl maybe five or six years. Ashley sighed.

"Where do the years go?" She asked herself. _"I'm left with no choice. In this world I must stay. What God did I upset to lose my life in such a way?"_ She began to sing to the melody of the Beauty and the Beast song: Home. _"Why must I be tortured in such a way? Tell me... Am I here… Here to stay?"_

_Is this home__  
__is this where I should learn to be happy?__  
__Never dreamed that a home could be dark and cold.__  
__I was told every day in my childhood__  
__even when we grow old,__  
__home will be where the heart is__  
__never the words so true.__  
__My hearts far, far away__  
__home is to_

_Is this home?__  
__Is this what I must learn to believe in?__  
__Try to find something good__  
__in this tragic place.__  
__Just in case__  
__I should stay here forever__  
__held in this empty space.__  
__Oh but that won't be easy__  
__I know the reason why.__  
__My hearts far, far away__  
__home's alike_

_What I'd give__  
__to return__  
__to the life that I knew lately.__  
__And to think I complained__  
__of that dull provincial town_

_Is this home?__  
__Am I here for a day or forever?__  
__Shut away from the world until__  
__who knows when?__  
__Oh but then,__  
__as my life has been altered__  
__once it can change again.__  
__Build higher walls around me__  
__change every lock and key__  
__nothing left nothing holds all of me._

_My hearts far, far away__  
__home and free._

Ashley felt a single tear roll down her face and threw herself down face first onto her bed. She started sobbing while thoughts of her home rushed through her mind. In the two weeks she'd spent in this world, not once did she think of her home. Her family must be worried sick about her. The school must have noticed she disappeared. And all she thought about was this new world she found and the people in it.

"_I think I know what God I pissed off."_ She said into her pillow.

"Who might that be?" Ashley quickly shot up and tried to look like she hadn't been crying for the past few minutes. Meg came into the room, still dressed in her costume, and gave Ashley a very concerned look. "Are you alright? You weren't at the show."

"I didn't really feel like going." Ashley said. "I just realized what a terrible person I am."

"You're not a terrible person." Meg tried to sound comforting but it didn't help much.

"I completely forgot about my family Meg. All the time I've been here, not once did I think about the fact that I'm in a separate world. I have no family, no friends, and no idea when I'll ever go back, and not once did I stop to think about it." Her head fell into her hands and she started taking deep breaths to prevent herself from breaking down again. Meg placed a hand on her back and started rubbing up and down her spine.

"Ashley, its better that you realize this later rather than never." She said. "If you didn't think about it at all, then you really would be a bad person." She managed to get a small laugh out of the young adult.

"It still hurts though, not knowing if you'll see home again."

"Well, if you can't find your way, we're here to make sure you're alright." Ashley looked up at the young blond and smiled.

"Thanks Meg." She hugged her friend and her heart felt much lighter than it had all day. "So, how'd Christine's performance go?"

"She was incredible!" Meg beamed. "You should have seen her. She sang like an angel on that stage tonight. I went to find her afterwards and asked her who had been teaching her and she told me it was an Angel of Music." Ashley's face remained interested in Meg's little story but inside she knew that Christine was being taught by the Phantom. He was probably on his way to take her to his lair right now.

"Meg, where's Christine right now? I'd like to congratulate her on her success." Meg took Ashley's hand and led her from the room. By the time they reached the dressing room Christine was in, everyone was gone and the hallways were dark. Ashley reached for the door handle but the door was locked.

_As I thought._ Meg pulled out a ring of keys and opened the door. The room was dark and eerie when they entered. As Meg investigated the room, Ashley went over to the mirror on the opposite wall and saw the light coming from the small opening behind it. Ashley peaked through and saw the long dimly lit corridor.

"What did you find?" Meg asked.

"It's a one way mirror." Ashley replied. "Not only that, but it's a secret passage." She moved more of the glass to reveal the opening more.

"Where does it lead?" Ashley shrugged.

"Beats me. But I'd rather not find out." She pushed the glass back so it was completely shut.

"Christine's not in here." Meg stated. "Maybe she-"

"I know where she went." Ashley stopped Meg from finishing her sentence.

_The Phantom must have taken her._ She didn't feel comfortable saying this part aloud. Meg just looked at the girl still staring at the mirror.

"Where'd she go?" Ashley smirked.

"We shouldn't be here. Let's go." She said ignoring her question. With that being her final word on the matter, she took Meg's hand and they left the room. As they made their way to the dormitories, they heard the shrieks of girls and growls from Joseph Buquet.

"_Like yellow parchment is his skin."_ He began and Ashley rolled her eyes. _"A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew."_ Ashley saw Madame Giry making her way into the room. _"You must be always on your guard or he will catch you with his magical lasso."_ Joseph caught one of the girls with the lasso. Ashley sighed and went over when Madame Giry made to stop him.

"_Those who speak of what they know find too late that prudent silence is wise." _Ashley sang as she made her way over surprising everyone_._

_ "Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue-"_ Mme Giry said and slapped him across the face before taking the noose and throwing it over his head "-keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" Mme Girl looked over at Ashley and Meg then left without another word.

"What do you think?" Joseph said turning to her. "You should stay on guard little girl, or you may find yourself with his lasso around your pretty neck." Ashley just shook her head and smirked.

"My philosophy is this: 'If I don't bother him, he won't bother me'." She said before turning back towards Meg.

"Aren't you afraid of the Phantom?" She asked.

"I never said I wasn't." Ashley said. "But I never said I was. All I know is that I'm not planning on finding him anytime soon." She went over to her bed and threw the covers over herself.

"What do you think he looks like?" Meg asked. Ashley already knew the answer to that but she didn't want anyone else to know.

"I'm not sure, but I'm not going to go looking for him to find out." No one continued talking about the Phantom after that. Ashley decided that since tonight was a special night, she would listen to _one_ song on her iPod. So she reached under her mattress and pulled out the little device and the ear buds. She browsed through her selections and found what she wanted, The Music of the Night. She put the buds in her ears and pressed play before drifting off to sleep remembering more of the dream from her past…

_Ashley screamed as she fell through the floor. But it wasn't the floor that gave out, it was a trap door. She looked up and saw that she fell quite a ways. The problem was that she didn't find herself under the stage or under any of the wood flooring. She looked around and saw herself in a stone corridor. It was dark and cold and she started feeling scared. She fell too far down and found herself lower than just the opera house._

"_How am I gonna get back up?" She asked herself. She couldn't call for help since everyone was asleep or had gone home for the night. Just then, she heard a faint sound. She turned in the direction of the sound and pricked up her ears. It sounded like a piano. The melody being played sounded dark and lonely. Ashley followed the music not bothering to think about where the sound was taking her or who was producing it in the first place. All she thought about was someone was down here who might be able to help her. After a little walking, she found one end of the corridor had a silhouette of light surrounding what almost looked like a door from her position. But as she continued to approach, the supposed door looked more like a curtain._

"_Curious." She whispered almost inaudibly. When she finally reached the curtain, she gave it a light touch at first then poked a finger around the corner giving her enough space to peak through. As her eyes adjusted to the light she took in the scene before her. She was standing in the lair of the Phantom of the Opera. She recognized the area before her from the musical movie she saw the year before and it was just as beautiful in person. The glassy lake, the many candles lighting the cavern, the organ sitting at the far wall…_

_But no one was at the organ. She could still hear the sounds of a piano coming from the space. She moved to the other side of the curtain and peaked out. She saw the Phantom sitting at a large black concert grand piano. As she watched him play, she felt an unusual warm and fuzzy feeling swell up in her chest. Before she knew it she was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, listening to the beautiful music and very softly humming the tune as best she could. She barely noticed when the music stopped because she could still hear the music playing in her head. Meaning she was still unconsciously humming the melody as well. And when she did realize the music stopped, it was too late. _

_She got up quickly but didn't turn fast enough before the large curtain was pulled aside, revealing the Phantom. She let out a tiny squeak when she set her eyes on him. What was strange was he didn't look like the Phantom from the movie. His face, the portion that wasn't masked, was extremely handsome. He wasn't the Gerard Butler Phantom that she knew either; he was something ten times more. His hair was still slicked back but had a bit more shine to it and his eyes… Oh, his eyes! They were the most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen. He still held a very threatening air around him, which is probably why she was so frightened of him at first. Her large hazel eyes looked up into his terrifying green ones and she started trembling. She felt like crying but she knew that she shouldn't show her tears in front of him._

"_How did you get down here?" He asked sounding a bit annoyed but at the same time… Surprised? Maybe a bit concerned? And when he did speak, his voice was the most beautiful sound that ever graced her ears. It was almost like an angel was speaking to her. Before she could lose herself with these thoughts, she remembered her current situation. She looked back into his eyes and she immediately lost her voice. She tried to speak but no words came out. She began panicking thinking that she was going to be punished and lowered her head._

I am SO dead!_ She thought. Finally a stray tear escaped her eye and made its way down her cheek. She was scared stiff of him. Then she felt something resting on her head. She looked up and saw that he had placed his hand on her head. She was a little shocked but when she looked back into his eyes, she saw that they had changed. They looked sad._

"_Do not be afraid." He said to her. His voice also sounded sad. This made her feel a little foolish at the way she was acting. She nodded to him then looked back down the corridor where she came then back to him. "Follow me." He took her hand and began leading her back down the dark corridor. As they walked, Ashley couldn't stop looking at her hand in his. A small blush appeared on her face. After a little while, the Phantom had stopped and was facing the wall. He pushed on it and it swung aside like a door. "This way." He gently pulled her along as they went down the passage until they reached a flight of stairs. "If you take these to the very top, you should find yourself behind the mirror in the dormitory. Just push the glass aside and you can enter the room. Understand." Ashley quickly nodded. "Good." He turned and began making his way back to his lair. Ashley was still quite shocked that the most feared man in the opera house had just helped her find her way back. But that didn't stop her from thanking him._

"_Thank you." She said in an almost whisper, but it was loud enough for him to hear since he stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. He nodded to her then continued on his way. Ashley felt her heart pounding and her face was red._

What's going on with me?_ She wondered as her hand unconsciously made it to her chest where here heart was and clutched at the spot._

The next morning, Ashley woke up to the sound of Music of the Night. She had left the song on repeat and it played the entire night! She grabbed her iPod and quickly turned it off. She looked at the battery and sighed with relief. Not much of the battery was used. She lifted herself up from her bed and looked out the window. The sun was about to rise.

"You know, I want to see the sunrise over the city." She whispered to herself. She didn't bother to put anything over herself since it was still a bit early and since it was summer she didn't have to worry about being cold. She left her room and made her way to the roof. When she stepped outside, she set her gaze on the horizon where the first rays of the sun could be visible. "It's so strange. The sunrise here is just like the sunrise back home. But somehow, I feel much more peaceful watching this one. She walked over towards the edge to see more of the city. As she sun began appearing in the distance, she watched as the light traveled from the far ends of the city right to her. "A special place…" The door to the roof opened with a loud smack and Ashley turned to see Meg looked a little breathless.

"Christine is back!" She said a little winded.

"Really?" Ashley said approaching her friend. "When did she get back?"

"Not too long ago. Come on!" Meg grabbed her hand and they made their way back down.

They arrived in the dormitory and Christine was sitting on her bed looking shaken and was very pale.

"What happened to you?" Meg asked.

"I can't say." Christine said. "I just can't." Ashley sat next to the girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay Christine, you're back now." She said reassuringly. Christine looked at the girl and smiled.

"You would not believe what happened to me." Ashley just quirked an eyebrow and a half smile appeared on her face.

"Try me."

* * *

The song used in this chapter was **Home** from the Broadway version of Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_.

So, as you can see, I did make some minor changes to this chapter. But nothing too noticeable. More chapters gonna be posted ASAP since I worked on them all before I started posting.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Miss Daae has returned." Mme Giry announced to the group of people in the manager's office. Meg and Ashley were right beside the ballet mistress as she declared herself.

"I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned." Firmin stated sounding annoyed.

"Where precisely is she now?" Andre asked sounding a bit more concerned.

"I thought it best she was alone." She continued.

"She needed rest." Meg finished. Ashley looked around at the people in the room. She looked to the managers first, then to Carlotta and Piangi, then to Raoul. This was actually the first time she actually saw him since before, when he was there the other day, she wasn't really paying attention.

"May I see her?" He asked.

"No Monsieur, she will see no one." Mme Giry said.

"Will she sing? Will she sing?" Carlotta and Piangi said in unison.

"Here, I have a note."

"_Let me see it!"_ Everyone said at once trying to grab the note but Madame Giry held it over her head.

"Please." Firmin reached out and took the envelope from the ballet mistress. He broke the seal and pulled the note out.

"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theater is to be run." He began. "You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance…" At that point, Ashley knew what the note was to say and could already hear the Phantom's voice in her head repeating the contents of his note.

"…_Christine Daae has returned to you and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy and put Miss Daae in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent which makes my casting in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur…"_

"…I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, O.G." She heard Firmin finish the note.

"_Christine!"_ Carlotta shouted.

"_Whatever next?"_ Andre said.

"_It's all a ploy to help Christine!" __Carlotta continued.__ "I know who sent this! The Vicomte, her lover!"_

"_Oh, indeed. Can you believe this?"_ Raoul retorted. Carlotta stormed off with the managers following close behind her.

"This is going to be a VERY bad day." Ashley finally said after a moment of silence.

"I'm afraid I must agree." Mme Giry said. "If those two don't learn to take heed of his warnings, we can only expect the worst is bound to come." After a moment, Raoul approached the tree women.

"What do you know about Christine's 'Angel of Music'?" He began. Ashley started rubbing the back of her neck and stared off to the side.

"I'm afraid it is not our place to speak." Mme Giry explained. "But I can tell you this: He will not hesitate to kill who gets in his way." Raoul sighed a bit then turned to Ashley. He looked at her face and a flash of recognition passed through his eyes.

"Mademoiselle, what is your name?" Ashley turned to the man and slightly stumbled with her words.

"A-Ashley monsieur." He moved a little closer still examining her face.

"You seem… vaguely familiar." He said. "Have you ever been here before?" Ashley looked at him feeling confused.

"No. I only just started here a few weeks ago. Other than that…"

"We found Ashley about two weeks ago. She was all alone so we decided to get her some work here." Meg explained. After letting her words sink in, Raoul backed away from the twenty year old.

"Must be my imagination." He said defeated. "Maybe it will come to me later." Ashley felt even more confused now.

"Well, where do you think you've seen me from?"

"I'm not exactly sure. But your face seems to stick out in my mind somehow." Ashley shrugged.

"Let me know when it comes to you." Raoul nodded and turned back to the two Giry's.

"So, what can be done about this 'Angel'?" The mother and daughter just looked at each other then back to him.

"I'm afraid there isn't much that can be done." The ballet mistress said. "He is a very mysterious entity. He is everywhere, watching us and waiting. All we can do is wait and see what he has in store."

Later that evening, Ashley went back to the roof to watch as the last of the suns light disappeared and the stars began poking from behind the light curtain of color in the sky.

"Man, there's just something about early evenings that are so mystical." She said to herself. "The temperature is just right, the stars are starting to show, and the moon is supposed to be full tonight." As much as she would love to stay out tonight watching the stars, she promised Meg and Christine she would be at the opera tonight to support them. She picked herself off the ground and made for the door. She could already hear everyone still singing 'Prima Dona' downstairs and just wanted to cover her ears. When the song came to a close, she heard the familiar sounds of Il Muto.

_Show time._ She thought. She found her way backstage and found Mme Giry standing just behind the curtain watching the show.

"_Sorry I'm late."_ Ashley whispered.

"_You haven't missed very much."_ She whispered a reply. As the show went on, Ashley would keep alternating her gaze between the stage and towards the ceiling. She knew the Phantom would show up very soon, but the damn chandelier was in the way.

"_Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?"_ His booming voice echoing throughout the room. This was the first time she heard the Phantom speak in this world. She believed it would have been Gerard's Phantom, but it wasn't. It was a Phantom she never heard before. She tried getting a look at him but the Chandelier was blocking her view.

"He's here," Meg Whispered to the others, "the Phantom of the Opera."

"It's him." Christine said softly.

"Your part is silent little toad!" Carlotta jeered.

"_A toad Madame? Perhaps it is YOU who are the toad!"_ He definitely didn't whisper that line. Ashley had the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_Please don't let the chandelier fall. Please don't let the chandelier fall._ She repeated her little prayer over and over until she heard Carlotta start to croak. She listened carefully. He wasn't laughing, but everyone else was. As Carlotta tried continuing her song she croaked again and again causing the entire room to fill with laughter. Luckily, Ashley didn't hear the Phantom anywhere and sighed with relief. _No bringing down the chandelier tonight._ The curtain fell over the stage and Andre and Firmin stepped out to address the audience.

"The performance will continue in ten minutes time-" Firmin reached in and grabbed Christine "-when the role of the countess will be played by Miss Daae." Everyone began applauding and Christine was sent to get changed with Mme Giry following close behind. Ashley ran up to Meg.

"It's starting, get ready for anything." She whispered before running to the other side. Meg was about to respond but she had just left so quickly.

"She certainly a strange one." She said to herself.

Ashley knew going into the rafters wasn't a good idea, so she decided to just watch from below. As she kept her eyes fixed on what was above her, she didn't watch where she was going and felt her foot fall through something. She reacted swiftly and caught herself before falling through a trap door.

"Holy…" She pulled herself from the hole and examined the door. The lock on it was rusted and broke when she stepped on it. "There's your problem." She said laughing. "Damn that scared me." She released the door and went on her way, this time looking where she's going. After a few minutes, she managed to spot Joseph Buquet in the rafters. She saw him running then saw a dark shadow chasing him.

_It's him!_ She thought and went on pursuing them. And, not after very long, Buquet fell over and the Phantom had a lasso around his neck.

"This is gonna be gruesome!" She said to herself and covered her eyes. She hadn't witnessed a real death yet in her life and she didn't want to start here. After a moment she started hearing screams. She looked again and saw Buquet hanging from the noose. "I'm gonna be sick." She thought and covered her mouth. All the chorus girls were running around trying to get away from the body by now. Meg came and found Ashley and pulled her along with her.

"We have to find mother!" She shouted over the screams.

"You know where she is?" Ashley questioned.

"I might!" And after a while they did find her. As they did, Ashley saw Christine and Raoul running up the stairs.

_To the roof._ She thought. _Can this night get any worse?_ She heard as the managers told the audience to remain calm off in the distance, but she was very sure that something like THIS wouldn't make them calm for a while.

"I'm going to check something out." Ashley said and broke away from her friend.

"Ashley, wait!" But before Meg could follow, her mother grabbed her arm.

Ashley wondered back to the stage. She curtain had been closed once more and Buquet's body had already been taken. She felt her heart begin to speed up as she walked out. She peaked out from behind the curtain and saw the entire crowd still in a slight panic. She tried taking a few deep breaths but she couldn't calm herself. So, she pulled her iPod from her pocket and stuck the ear buds in her ears. Going through her different playlists, she settled for the Healing Incantation from the movie Tangled.

_Flower gleam and glow._ She began in her mind. _Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. _

"_Bring back what once was mine."_ She didn't realize that she just sang the words out loud at this point and still didn't notice as the song played.

Everyone in the audience was still very much disheveled after Joseph Buquet was murdered. Firmin had gone off to survey the damage while Andre had been trying to help calm not just the audience but the cast as well.

"Oh, this just can't get any worse, can it?" He sighed and leaned against one of the support beams.

"_Bring back what once was mine."_ Andre's head shot up when he heard those words.

_Is someone singing?_ He wondered. He began following the sound.

"_Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design."_ He could hear the voice getting a little louder the closer he got to the stage. He dodged frantic chorus girls and hysterical stage hands in pursuit of this anonymous voice. _"Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine." _And then… he found her.

"_What once was mine."_ Ashley began feeling better after singing. Music always had a strange effect on her, especially in these kinds of situations. As she finished the sing, her mind felt a little more soothed. She went back to her iPod and pressed the replay button. Andre just stood and watched her for a moment when an idea came to mind. He went over to one of the stage hands.

"Open the curtain." He told him.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Just do it. Don't open too much though, only a small sliver." The stagehand did as he was told and the curtain opened just a little.

Ashley was completely unaware of what was going on. Her eyes were closed and she was too encased in her music to know.

The audience continued their chatter until they heard a very small sound.

"_Flower gleam and glow…_

_Let your power shine…"_

A few people turned and saw the girl on the stage. Then more people began turning and saw.

"_Make the clock reverse…_

_Bring back what once was mine…"_

All the ballet girls were all in a frenzy. Mme Giry banged her cane against the ground to silence them.

"Girls, please control yourselves!" She scolded.

"Mother." Meg called out. "Listen to that." She pricked up her ears and all the other girls followed suit.

"_Heal what has been hurt…_

_Change the Fates' design…"_

All the girls were now listening to the voice. Madame Giry listened and felt a sense of recognition in it. The song itself was very cryptic and strange, but the one singing it had a very sweet and innocent tone.

On the roof of the opera house, Christine and Raoul were on their way back inside when they heard the strange voice.

"_Save what has been lost…_

_Bring back what once was mine…"_

"Do you hear that?" Christine asked her sweetheart.

"I do." Raoul agreed. "Whose voice is that?"

And, of course, the Phantom, having been on the roof with the two lovers, also heard the voice.

_"What once was mine."_

Back on the stage, Ashley had finished her song yet again. She felt a little more at ease afterwards. She opened her eyes and saw a light was shining from in back of her, causing her to see her shadow. Her entire face turned red and was all too unwilling to turn and face what she absolutely feared. As she turned her head, she saw the curtain was open enough to show her. The entire audience was silent and was just staring at her. When it finally hit her, she ran off the stage.

_Ashley was the last in the lineup. And as she listened to all the other contestants, she began feeling insecure. They were all so good that she believed that she couldn't compare to any of them._

What did I get myself into?_ She thought._

"_Miss White, you're next." She heard the first judge call to her. She came out onto the stage and felt her throat begin to close. "You can sing any song of your choosing." She swallowed hard before thinking of a song._

"_Um… I would like to sing-" But before she could finish her request, there was a scream from back stage. One of the girls ran out on stage crying._

"_A GHOST! I saw a ghost!" She shouted._

"_Oh, for the love of…" Soon, all the other girls were running out and Ashley ran off stage. She was terrified about singing on stage. She hid in a small corner behind some costumes and hugged her knees to her chest. She listened as the terrified shrieks of the girls continued and the boys tried being brave by comforting them._

"_I must have lucked out there." She said to herself. "I'm so stupid to think I could compete with anyone with their voices." Her heart was pounding, about ready to spring from her chest. Since she knew no one could hear her, she decided to sing._

"_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember." She began. "And a song someone sings, once upon a December."_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart use to know  
Once upon a December  
_

"_You're too nervous." Ashley shrieked when she heard the second voice. She jumped to her feet and turned to find…_

"_It's you." She exhaled shakily. For the second time, she was face to face with the Phantom. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates and her heart was beating ten times as fast._

I am SO dead!_ She thought. Then she thought about what he just said._

"_Wait, did you just correct my singing?" It was a bit of a shock for her._

"_What if I am?" He inquired._

"_Nothing." She said quickly, her face turning bright red. "I'm just… why exactly did you…"_

"_Because, even over the shouts of those girls, I could hear the sound of your voice." Now her face was completely red at this statement. "You have more potential than those others."_

"_What? But they're voices are so much-"_

"_They are merely repeating what they hear." He said cutting her off._

"_But we were all pulled from different music classes from various schools across the country."_

"_Perhaps. But are you sure of that?" Ashley thought for a moment but couldn't answer. "I can sense potential in you. But you are obviously untrained." Ashley shyly backed towards the wall hugged herself._

"_Well, I do try." She said timidly._

"_I know." He said. "But I can help you do more." Ashley couldn't believe her ears. Was he seriously offering to help her?_

Ashley was positively mortified with what just transpired. She had just unknowingly sang in front of an entire audience of God knows how many people. She lay in her bed with the covers over her head.

"_That was so embarrassing."_ She whispered to herself. She felt a bit of pressure on her head and heard Christine speak.

"Ashley, why didn't you tell us you could sing?" She asked. Ashley refused to remove the cover, but she did turn over in bed to somewhat face her friend.

"You never asked." She answered.

"Ashley, the entire house is talking about it. Everyone thought you couldn't speak let alone sing. You made quite the impression on them." Ashley finally moved the covers off her head to look up at her friend.

"They better not get use to it, because I'm not singing out there again." She already had a hard time singing for people already, but this was just too much for her. She just hoped she wouldn't get any trouble from the one person she feared, and loved, the most.

_I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear!_

* * *

The songs used in this chapter were **The Healing Song** from _Disney's_ Tangled and **Once Upon a December** from _Don Bluth's_ Anastasia.

So I decided to switch Hushabye Mountain with Once Upon a December. I thought it would be a nice fit. Other than the song change there isn't mch of a change in this chapter either. But I promise there are more changes in the later chapters.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_July_

Ever since the incident about a month ago, with both Joseph's untimely death and Ashley caught singing, Andre and Firmin have been trying to coax Ashley into singing more of her songs. They would pull her aside and try and convince her to sing, but each time, she would politely, as politely as she could, refuse their offer. Ashley sat in the seat before the manager's desk with her arms crossed and her head turned away from the two men before her.

"I'm not going to sing." She protested.

"Mademoiselle, ever since that night, all of Paris has been talking about you!" Firmin said handing her the paper from the night after Il Muto. "People think you might be a singer here and are wondering about you."

"Just tell them I'm simply an assistant to the ballet mistress here at the opera house and don't plan to make a fool of myself after what happened before."

"But, you don't understand!" Andre said joining his business partner. "Do you not know what happened after you left the stage?" Ashley shook her head. "They began applauding you." She looked over at him with a bit more interest in her eyes.

"They did?" She asked a bit skeptically.

"They did. You were a hit my dear. You are unlike anyone this city has ever heard." Ashley liked the thought that people liked her singing, in fact, she really liked it. But she still thought about the fact that Andre had pulled the curtain on her when she was COMPLETELY unaware of his intentions.

"Well, I didn't even know I was being watched! It's different for me when I'm alone. In front of a large group, I get very scared." She got up from her seat and began pacing. "Listen, I've had stage fright issues for as long as I can remember. It's kept me from not only doing small performances with my elementary school classes, but even in college I can't even get up in front of my peers without breaking! Besides, I don't know opera! And this world, quite frankly, isn't ready for the music from _my_ world."

"Was the song you sang that night from your world?" Andre wondered.

"Yes." Ashley said.

"It didn't seem that strange." Firmin retorted. Ashley raised an eyebrow and pulled out her iPod.

"There's more." She said waving the small device before the men. "Some of it is much more than what you think." She slipped the music player back into her pocket. "Look, I'm not prepared to put your butts or my dignity on the line to attract a crowd." She turned towards the door silently declaring her final word.

"Will you at least think about it?" Firmin asked. Ashley stopped when she reached the handle and turned her head to look at the two men.

"Maybe."

Ashley went back to the roof after her little chat with the managers. She had her music playing once again no longer worried about the battery since it hasn't lost power since her arrival. At first she found it curious but then dismissed it. At the moment, she was listening to the soundtrack to Dracula the Musical in German. She liked listening to this version since the songs sounded really awesome and enjoyed listening to the singer playing Dracula. While she was listening to Life After Life, someone yanked one of her ear buds from her ears and she turned to see Christine putting the bud in her ear.

"Christine!" She cried trying to get back the bud.

"You can listen to music with this? That's amazing!" She sounded like a child in a candy shop. "What is this?" Ashley sighed realizing she wasn't going to catch a break with the young soprano.

"The song is called Life After Life from Dracula the Musical." She explained.

"What is Dracula about?" Ashley looked at her surprised. She thought back to when the book had come out then threw her palm to her forehead.

"Dracula is a story that came out, or will come out in this case, in 1897 by Bram Stoker. It's about a vampire who moves from his castle in Transylvania to London. The book is mostly put together like a collection of journal entries from various characters telling their experience. But the story has changed over the years in my world and was seen more like a dark romance rather than a horror story."

"How so?" Ashley was actually feeling good about her knowledge of the future that Christine has yet to encounter.

"Well, if I didn't read the book in school I probably wouldn't know this, but as years went on, everyone believed in a romantic connection between Dracula, our vampire and antagonist, and a woman named Mina Murray whom is engaged to a lawyer who went to Transylvania to meet with Dracula about the properties he purchased in London. But in the original story, there was no romance between the two."

"Oh, well which do you prefer?" She asked.

"Well, if I had to choose, I suppose I do like the romance story. But that's just coming from a girl who's read too many romance stories." She said chuckling slightly.

"And the musical is the romance story?" She queried.

"Yup." Ashley answered. "I really love the music from the German one, which is the version we're listening to right now." The song soon shifted to Please Don't Make Me Love You and Ashley's expression went from happy to solemn in an instant. As she heard the actress who played Mina sing the song, she couldn't help but sync with the song.

"Ashley?" Christine's voice soon broke her from her little moment.

"Sorry. This song always gets to me." She explained. "Actually, this song was what got me started with this musical." She went to the music device and began moving through her playlists until she got to one titled Other Songs. She moved through the list until she came to Please Don't Make Me Love You sung by Linda Eder. "This is the version I listened to." She tapped on the song and it began to play. As she heard the music play, she was oh so tempted to sing along, but with Christine there she decided against it.

"It sounds so sad." She said.

"It's Mina telling Dracula that she doesn't want to love him if he doesn't love her. This is her speaking her inner conflict on her love for this dark and sinister being and the life that she knows."

"What does Dracula look like?" Ashley smirked at this question.

"Sexy." She said giggling like the fangirl she was.

"Judging by your reaction, he's someone very handsome."

"That's the point." Ashley pointed out. "Dracula is supposed to be his very handsome and sensual being. That's how he's able to lure the unsuspecting into his grasp."

"He sounds terrifying." She said shuttering.

"Well, towards the end of the show, Dracula is looking back on his life and thinking about his feelings for Mina. He realizes that he cannot imprison her in his world of darkness and wants to set her free. So he tells her to kill him." Christine gasped. "He tells her to set him free and give him back his soul. And she grants his request, even though it pained her greatly."

"Did he really love her?" She asked.

"Yes. That's why he was willing to set her free." The song stopped and began shifting to another song. But Ashley pressed the stop button before it could start and turned off the device.

"I heard the managers talked about you singing your music for the company." Christine said. Ashley sighed.

"They did." She confessed. "But I'm still unsure about the idea. There are many cons and not many pros when I think about performing here. One of them includes a certain ghost." Christine's face instantly fell at the mention of her teacher.

"I can understand your fear." She said. "I would be afraid as well."

"He wants that stage to belong to you, and if I go up there again, I don't want to think of it." She took the ear buds and placed both devices in her pocket. "Besides, I've never been one who enjoys a lot of attention." She chuckled a bit at her statement. Ashley never like being put on the spot. She preferred just not being noticed in a large crowd than having all eyes on her.

"If you ever change your mind, I wouldn't mind singing with you once or twice if you'd feel comfortable."

"Well, I don't like the idea of singing on the stage, but I haven't completely pushed it aside." Christine perked a bit hearing her words.

"So, you might do it?" Ashley nodded.

"I'm just weighing my pros and cons at the moment." It wasn't a "no", but she wasn't agreeing either. It was a start. Suddenly, Christine had an idea.

"Why don't you sing a song from your Dracula musical?" Ashley looked at her astonished.

"Are you nuts?"

"No, I'm sure it will be fine. I liked the music, maybe everyone else will too." Ashley was unsure of this proposal. On one side, she'd have to go out and sing. On the other hand, Christine would be there with her. But she'd be singing something WAY ahead of this time. But Christine also had a point that if she liked it, others might like it as well. Ashley rubbed her head, obviously hurting from all the thinking.

"I need a nap." She said and made her way over to the door and back inside the walls of the opera house on her way to bed.

Another week went by and the managers have yet to let up on their proposition to the young twenty year old. Ashley was bout ready to start throwing chairs out the window if they didn't stop.

"Will they ever leave me alone?" She shouted. "Geez, I can't take it anymore!" She plopped onto her bed and covered her face in her pillow. She thought back to what Christine had proposed to her before. She had been giving it some thought since then. She finally sighed and picked up her iPod and went to find her friend.

"Now, I'm just going to use this as a test." She explained to the two managers before her. "I'm going to do one song and if it goes well, I may do another show at a later date. If not, you never bother me about this _again_." She put more emphasis on the last word making sure her point was clear.

"Of course my dear." Andre said feeling pleased. "You have our word."

"Now, when would you want to sing this song?" Firmin questioned.

"I already know the words to the song, but I will need some time to get ready. I can perform in a few days if that's possible."

"Actually, we do have a special ball planned for this coming Friday. We can have you sing then." Firmin explained. "If you do well, we can introduce you as a temporary artist here. We can work out details on future shows afterwards."

"Works for me." Ashley agreed. "Now, be prepared for anything that goes gentlemen. This could either be my greatest triumph or my greatest mistake."

The night of the ball finally came. Ashley was starting to regret having agreed to this deal.

"What the hell was I thinking?" She said pacing her room. "I must have been crazy for saying yes to this. I can't go out there. But I have no choice. What if they hate me? What if they love me? What if he's…" she didn't even dare to finish that sentence. If the Phantom was out there she would be signing her own death warrant. But, then again, there's been no word from him in a month.

_Wait a minute._ She thought. _This is that period where the Phantom is working on Don Juan. He's not gonna show up again until New Years!_

"I am so stupid." She said banging her head on the door frame. As her head stayed leaning on the wood, she pulled out her iPod and went to her Karaoke playlist and found the song The Heart is Slow to Learn. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. "Okay, just relax. You _can_ do this. It's no big deal." Suddenly, Meg appeared in the room and when Ashley noticed her she jumped back a bit with surprise. "Meg! I hate when you do that!"

"Sorry, but you were so deep in thought that you didn't notice me." She defended. "Anyway, I came to get you into your outfit."

"What outfit?" She asked feeling suspicious. Only now did she notice Meg was holding something behind her back when she pulled out a white dress.

"Ta-da!" Ashley could not contain the look on her face.

"Uh… Meg? You know that I'm not a dress girl, right?"

"Ashley, it's a formal ball. People will think you strange if you go out in your usual attire." She said gesturing to her current outfit which was her usual shirt and trousers.

"No one's complained before." Meg put her hands on her hips and gave her a look saying "you're being childish". Ashley sighed. "Fine, I'll wear a dress. But not that one." She pointed to the white dress in her hand. "I like the dress, but white will probably make me stick out more than I'm comfortable with."

"I have another you can try." She went over to her bed and pulled out a box and pulled off the top revealing a black dress. "Will this work?" Ashley took the dress from the box and cave it a once over. It had a very plain look to it but it was something she would wear if she was forced, like now.

"It will work."

The party was in full swing now. Andre and Firmin were standing at the top of the steps in the foyer facing their guests and were ready to present the young singer who timidly peaked out from around the corner of the upper steps.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We would like to present you with a special treat." Andre began and everyone in the room turned to the two men.

_Look at all the people!_ Ashley screamed in her mind. _I cannot believe I'm doing this! I'm going to die!_

"As many of you remember, last month during our presentation of Il Muto, after the little accident of one of our stage hands, those who were present that night may remember hearing a young lady singing on the stage." Firmin began. The room began filling with chatter, obviously from those who remembered the incident. "That young lady has decided to put on another performance for you this evening. So, let us introduce Miss Ashley." The audience began applauding and Ashley was ready to faint.

"_This was my worst idea ever."_ She whispered. She slowly stepped out from the corner and the light in the room had dimmed but had a spot light ready for the girl. She looked at the crowd and felt like running for safety. But as she looked down and caught Christine and Meg, she felt a small boost of encouragement course through her. Her iPod was on high volume with the track on standby. She pressed the play button and the song began to play.

_Why do we risk all we have__  
__Why give into the law__  
__That calls from everything forbidden?__  
__What attracts us to the night__  
__And crushes us however hard we fight?_

_It seems the heart is slow to learn__  
__No one can tell it what to do__  
__It never learns from its mistakes__  
__What twists and turns it puts us through_

_Oh yes, the hear is slow to learn__  
__So every lesson is in vain__  
__It goes the way it wants to go__  
__Regardless of the pain__  
__And so I foolishly go on__  
__Ignoring all the signs__  
__Dismissing all the doubt inside me_

_For the heart is slow to learn__  
__No one can tell it what to do__  
__It never learns from its mistakes__  
__That's why it finally breaks__  
__And overpowers you_

_Some passions never let you go__  
__Some fires never cease to burn__  
__It shouldn't come as a surprise__  
__That the heart is slow to learn__  
__The heart is slow to learn__  
__The heart is slow to learn_

As soon as the song ended, there was just a moment of silence. Ashley felt as if she had come out of a trance by the end, feeling like she had been somewhere far away from where she was now. Someplace far from her troubles, from her fears, where only the music and the wonderful feelings could ever reside. But when it ended, she came crashing back down to Earth and had to face the people. Due to the silence, she was afraid they didn't like the performance and had that feeling to run again. But before she could escape, the entire room was filled with a thunderous applause. Ashley was very astonished at the reaction. It was much more than she would have expected.

_Wow, this is… pretty cool._ Ashley turned to the managers and smiled. They knew instantly that she was interested in performing now.

"Only once a month?" Firmin questioned.

"Look, it took a LOT of nerve for me to get up there. I don't think I can keep up with doing shows all the time. Besides, in the span of a month, I can think of more creative ways to put on shows." Ashley explained to the managers. "This is my deal. You take it or leave it." The managers looked at one another then back to the girl.

"I suppose there's no other choice." Andre said giving in. "We expect great things from you young lady."

"If every night is like last night, I doubt there would be a problem."

* * *

The song used in this chapter was The Heart is Slow to Learn from Dracula the Musical.

This chapter I also left alone, just because. You get the idea. Later chapters, changes, etc.


	6. Chapter 5

**September**

Ashley had become a little more comfortable with the idea of her monthly shows. After singing The Heart is Slow to Learn all of Paris was raving about the girl and her unusual music. In her August performance, she had sung Final Distance by Utada Hikaru and everyone began to see more of the music of her world. And over that time, whenever she would have a spare moment, she found herself wandering up towards the roof. She enjoyed sitting up there, enjoying the warm sun and the fresh breeze that sweeps by. And now that autumn was upon them, the summer heat was beginning to wane and replaced with the more comfortable temperatures.

Ashley was currently listening to one of her favorite Disney soundtracks: The Hunchback of Notre Dame. She enjoyed the movie, even though she never read the book or seen any of the other film adaptations, but she was fine with that. She found herself humming along with the songs as she basked in the warm sunlight of the afternoon.

"That's a pretty song." Ashley jumped up at the sound of Meg's voice.

"Geez! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She said clutching at her rapid heartbeat.

"Sorry." Meg said apologetically. "But I mean it. That's a very pretty song." She sat down next to her startled friend and pulled her legs up to her chest. "What exactly are you listening to?"

"I'm listening to some music from one of my favorite movies." She explained.

"Really? Which one?"

"You know the story The Hunchback of Notre Dame?" Meg nodded. "Well, when I was a little girl, this movie company made their own adaptation of the story. It's become one of the darkest films they've ever attempted. But it's one of my absolute favorites." Ashley's face took on a dreamy look as she thought about the film.

"So, which song was it you were humming?" Meg asked.

"The song was called Heaven's Light. It's sung by Quasimodo after he helps Esmeralda escape from the cathedral. But right afterwards it's followed by the song Hellfire sung by Frollo. The song is dark and sinister, where Frollo confesses his lust for Esmeralda and promises to destroy her if he cannot possess her." Meg felt a chill go down her spine.

"That sounds terrible." Ashley smiled.

"Yeah, but it makes for a great villain song." She said.

"So what's your favorite song from this… film?" She asked.

"Well, that would definitely be Hellfire. It's just so dark but it really intense. But, I suppose another song I like is God Help the Outcasts. It's sung by Esmeralda when she's in Notre Dame." She picked up her iPod and went through the list to God Help the Outcasts and stuck an ear bud in Meg's ear. "Just listen." As Meg listened to the song, she could understand why Ashley liked it. The song was very beautiful and spoke of the prayers and cries of those who believe to have been forgotten by God.

"Ashley, have you thought about what song you're going to sing this month?" Ashley grimaced at the thought. In truth, she had yet to think of something for her next concert.

"Actually yes. I was thinking of singing this one." She instantly switched the song to Listen to Your Heart by DHT. "I've always liked this song and it seemed like a good choice."

"I can see why." Meg said. "The song is beautiful." Ashley nodded as she continued listening. "But I think you should sing one of those other songs you just told me about too."

"Maybe I will next month." Ashley vowed. "Besides, they are really good songs."

That night, Ashley couldn't help but feel nervous. Her next show was a week away and she was already having thoughts about it. At times like this, she thought it best to listen to some music.

"_Maybe Michael Crawford can ease my worried brain."_ She whispered and put on Michael Crawford's Disney album. As Ashley got to know more about Phantom over the years, Michael had become one of her favorites. At first she wasn't convinced, but after a while, she warmed up to him. And she was over ecstatic when she saw he had a Disney album out, especially since she grew up on Disney and will probably never let it go.

When Ashley woke up the next morning, she still had her ear buds in her ears but they were perfectly silent.

_Good, I didn't leave it on repeat._ She thought. She through the covers off and slipped on a pair of flats and threw a shawl over her shoulders. Ever since the morning of Il Muto, Ashley has made it a routine to go to the roof at least once during the day. Mornings were usually her favorite time because she liked watching the sun rise. When Ashley walked through the door to the roof, she saw that someone else was already up there. She silently closed the door and moved behind one of the statues.

_Great, I come up here for solitude and peace and someone beat me to it._ She thought. She peaked out from behind the statue to get a good look at the person. And to her surprise, it was _him_. _The Phantom!_ Her blood ran cold and her heart sped up. She never expected to ever be this close to him. But here he was, standing by the edge looking out over the city. As she stared at him, she could almost make out tear stains on the unmasked side of his face.

"Why?" He asked as if addressing someone. "Why couldn't I protect you?" Ashley became more interested in his little moment. "I made you a promise, but I can't even protect one slip of a girl."

_What is he talking about?_ She wondered. He began turning and she finally had a glimpse of the infamous Phantom in all his glory. _He's handsome._ She slipped back behind the statue and waited for him to leave. As he stood by the door, he sighed.

"You never deserved such a fate." He said before Ashley heard the door open then close. She poked her head out from the statue to check if he was really gone.

"That was weird."

"Ashley!" Her head shot up as someone called out her name.

"What?" She said looking around for whoever was talking to her.

"Over here." She turned around to see Meg standing a ways away. "I've been calling your name for five minutes."

"Oh, sorry." She said.

"You've had your head in the clouds all day. Is something wrong?" Ashley sat on the edge of the stage and just stared up at the chandelier.

"I've just been wondering…" She couldn't tell Meg about the incident on the roof, so she thought about a much more believable topic, "…isn't it strange that the Phantom just disappeared over the past few months?"

"I'll admit, it is odd, but no one's complaining so there's not much of a problem."

"Don't you think he's up to something?" Meg looked at Ashley with a very puzzled expression.

"What would make you think that?" Ashley shrugged.

"It just isn't coincidence that he just decided to vanish. No note, no mishaps, it's pretty suspicious." Just then, Christine and Raoul had entered the theater. Ashley looked at the two lovebirds and felt like throwing up.

"You got a thing against romance?" Meg asked teasingly.

"No, it's just that… what does she see in a man like him?" Meg raised an eyebrow so she continued. "He just seems really… bland."

"You're calling the Vicomte de Chagny bland?" She said astonished.

"Well, just look at him. Sure, he's handsome, he's rich, and he can get any girl he wants. But so is an Abercrombie model. I never really preferred good looks and that air of arrogance." Meg just laughed.

"You never cease to amaze me. I would expect you to be the type of girl who would prefer a prince charming like Raoul." Now it was Ashley's turn to laugh.

"No way. I see enough prince charmings in Disney films. By the time I reached my teen years, I had begun liking more… unusual men."

"Like who?" She questioned.

"Only those in stories." Ashley admitted. "I have never liked any boy from my reality. Only those in other realities. Ones who were extraordinary. It's kind of pathetic, I know, but it's just been how I've been for the longest time." Meg just stared at her for along moment before standing up. "But there's only one person who has held my heart for the longest time." Meg noticed the far off look in her eyes as she thought about her mysterious love. But just as she saw it, the look vanished and Ashley smiled. "Well, you probably have practice. I'll just take care of my song."

That night, Ashley had returned to the roof half hoping that she would see the Phantom again. To her disappointment, he was not present. But this did give her the time she needed to be to herself. She looked up at the sky. It was cloudy tonight so she couldn't see the beautiful moon that could have been illuminating the night. But she wasn't really thinking about the beauty of the moon. She still couldn't shake the look of the Phantom from that morning.

"_Why couldn't I protect you?"_ That sentence alone kept eating at her mind.

"Protect who?" She wondered. She pressed the play button on her iPod and stuck her ear buds in her ears and began to sing…

_Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It feels as though you're here with me  
Although we're far apart_

_His head jerked up from his work as he heard her voice. He glanced around at his lair searching for the voice that had been haunting him since her untimely death. He was disappointed to find he was alone. But that didn't stop him from responding to the heartfelt prayer that had echoed through his realm._

_**Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes and  
I am where you are**_

_Ashley thought she could hear a voice singing back to her as she gazed into the star lit night. It was his voice. The Phantom from her dream. So she quickly responded to his voice with her own._

_As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We've an unshakable bond_

_**Destined to last for a lifetime  
And beyond**_

_They could hear each other loud and clear as they continued their strange duet. They didn't know why this was happening, but they knew that they couldn't let this moment pass._

_**Far longer than forever**__(Far longer than forever)__  
__**Like no love ever known**__  
__And with your love__  
__**I'll never be alone**_

_**Far longer than forever**__(Far longer than forever)__  
__**I swear that I'll be true**__(I swear that I'll be true)__  
__**I've made an everlasting vow  
To find the way to you**_

_**Far longer than forever  
Like no love ever known  
And with your love  
I'll never be alone**_

_Far longer than forever_

_**Much stronger than forever**_

_And with your love  
I'll never be alone…_

She let out a big sigh as the song ended. She felt something wet on her face after a few seconds. She touched her hand to the damp spot and realized that she had been crying through the song.

"That's strange." She said to herself. Ashley suddenly began seeing scenes passing before her eyes.

"_They're gaining on us!"_ Ashley could see herself running with someone. She couldn't exactly tell who, but he was holding onto her very tightly. They were running down a corridor that was unfamiliar to her.

"_Halt! Or we'll shoot!" _She saw a few police officers appear a ways away. But as quickly as she scene came, it shifted to another. Now she could see herself being restrained by someone with a few police officers aiming their guns at the figure from earlier.

"_No! Leave him alone!"_ She screamed. Not too long afterwards, she heard a gunshot and fell down onto her hands and knees.

"What… what is this?" She asked as if someone was there. She began seeing herself fall to the ground with blood pooling around her body. Ashley's eyes widened and began to feel dizzy. The next thing she knew, everything went black.

He had the strongest urge to go to the roof. It sounded crazy, even for him, but he had a feeling that if he went there, she would be waiting for him. But that couldn't be. She was dead. But he had to make sure she was there.

_I just have to be sure._ He thought. And as he reached the roof, his dreams were crushed when there was no one there.

Christine sat by Ashley's side waiting for her friend to wake up. She and Raoul had gone up to the roof for some fresh air when she found Ashley unconscious. Raoul had gone to find the Giry's and possibly a doctor while Christine agreed to watch over the girl. Finally, Ashley began to stir a bit then opened her eyes.

"Thank goodness." Christine said. "What happened to you on the roof?" Ashley stared at the girl for a moment, not exactly seeing her.

"Christine?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me." Ashley's eyes went wide then practically jumped into her arms.

"Christine, how did you get here?" Christine was feeling confused.

"Ashley, are you feeling alright?" Ashley pulled away and took a good look at her friend. The smile on her face fell.

"Oh, sorry Christine. I thought…" She looked off to the side. "Never mind."

"Thought what?" But before another word could be said, Raoul had returned with Mme Giry and a doctor.

"Well, she seems to be alright now." The doctor said.

"We found her lying on the roof unconscious. We thought perhaps she was sick." Raoul explained. So the doctor began examining Ashley and after a few moments gave his prognosis.

"How have you been sleeping?" He asked.

"Well, not that great." She admitted.

"Do you suffer from any nightmares that might cause you to lose sleep?"

"Sometimes. But it's not so bad. I'm fine, really." Ashley couldn't tell them about the images she saw before she collapsed. Who knows what they'd do if she told them.

"Well, I'd suggest getting plenty of rest. You should go to bed early tonight and see how you feel tomorrow." Ashley smiled at the doctor and nodded.

"I'll do that. Thank you." Ashley said. The doctor smiled at the girl and made his leave.

"Perhaps you should just go to sleep now." Christine suggested. "You have your show tomorrow evening. We don't want you fainting on stage now do we?" Ashley let out a small giggle.

"No, we don't." She said. "I'll just go to sleep then." Everyone made to leave, but Christine stopped for a moment and looked back at her friend.

"Ashley, is there another Christine you know?" She asked. Ashley nodded.

"Only one." When she didn't continue, Christine knew that she wasn't going to get an answer today.

The next night, Ashley was feeling much better and was ready to take on Paris.

_Maybe I was just seeing the beginnings of my subconscious taking over._ Ashley thought. She found it strange that she saw such frightening images before collapsing, but she couldn't linger on them long, it was showtime!

"Ready?" Meg asked her.

"As I'll ever be." She said and took a deep breath. She stepped out onto the stage and was once again blinded by the lights above. It also obscured her view on the audience so she couldn't see them. With that, she could pretend she was alone in that room as she sang.

_I know that you're hiding things__  
__Using gentle words to shelter me__  
__Your words were like a dream__  
__But dreams could never fool me__  
__Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then__  
__Didn't say goodbye before you left__  
__But I was listening__  
__You'll fight your battles far from me__  
__Far too easily_

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"__  
__I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door__  
__But still I swore__  
__To hide the pain when I turn back the pages__  
__Shouting might have been the answer__  
__What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart__  
__But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

_Though a thousand words__  
__Have never been spoken__  
__They'll fly to you__  
__Crossing over the time and distance holding you__  
__Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words__  
__One thousand confessions__  
__Will cradle you__  
__Making all of the pain you feel seem far away__  
__They'll hold you forever_

_The dream isn't over yet__  
__Though I often say I can't forget__  
__I still relive that day__  
__"You've been there with me all the way"__  
__I still hear you say_

_"Wait for me I'll write you letters"__  
__I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor__  
__But still I swore to hide the doubt__  
__When I turn back the pages__  
__Anger might have been the answer__  
__What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait__  
__But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

_Cause a thousand words__  
__Call out through the ages__  
__They'll fly to you__  
__Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you__  
__Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh a thousand words__  
__One thousand embraces__  
__Will cradle you__  
__Making all of your weary days seem far away__  
__They'll hold you forever_

_Oh a thousand words__  
__Have never been spoken__  
__They'll fly to you__  
__They'll carry you home and back into my arms__  
__Suspended on silver wings ohhh_

_And a thousand words__  
__Call out through the ages__  
__They'll cradle you__  
__Turning all of the lonely years to only days__  
__They'll hold you forever_

As the song ended, Ashley was given a standing ovation. The entire theater was filled with applause and shouts of praise. Ashley however barely noticed because after the music stopped, she felt almost empty. She could barely move from her position because of this feeling. She did manage a glance at Box Five and felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw a shadow behind the curtain.

_Is that…_ But when she looked again the shadow was gone. _I'm going crazy._

She finally regained control of her body and walked off stage where Meg attacked her with a hug.

"That had to be your best show yet." The blond whispered.

"I have to agree with you there." Ashley said. She definitely could feel the difference while she sang in this world. She couldn't exactly tell if it was because this was a musical world or if it was the rush of actually performing. Either way, Ashley could never get enough.

* * *

The songs used in this chapter were **Far Longer Than Forever** from the movie The Swan Princess and **A Thousand Words** from the game Final Fantasy X-2.

Here I changed the songs. And I even added an unconscious duet between Erik and Ashley too. They'll be doing that a couple of times by the way. So, yeah, the story is kind of the same so far, but I promise it starts to change after the Masquerade chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_November_

November. Ashley could remember so many things about November that she enjoyed. In high school, there would not be a single full week of school, the air becoming much cooler in preparation of winter, Thanksgiving time…

But now was not the time for dwelling on the past. Because she had her mind on other things at the moment. She had completely neglected in finding a song to sing for her show in three days. THREE DAYS! She tried to find a great song that could have possibly topped Hold Me from two months ago, but nothing came to mind. Not only that, but she had been having a horrid headache the past few days. She continued assisting Madame Giry when they began work on new operas, but her focus was mostly on her next show.

"Ashley, are you feeling alright?" The older Giry asked.

"Yeah, why?" She replied.

"You seem slightly flushed." She reached her hand to the younger girl's forehead. "You feel very warm as well."

"That's nothing to worry about. Sometimes that happens." She explained. "I nearly gave my mother a heart attack one time when she thought I had a fever." She laughed a little bit thinking about the memory. But then a slight depression set in. It's been five months since she woke up in this world and she still had no idea how to get home. Not only that but she really started missing her family.

"Well, if you say you're alright, I'll take your word for it." She responded. "But if you collapse again-"

"I promise you, I'm fine." She didn't start pressing her again after that. However, by the end of rehearsals, Ashley was beginning to feel the day catch up to her. She had become exhausted and felt slightly dizzy. Christine noticed Ashley's sudden fatigue and came to see how she was.

"You okay?" She asked. Ashley nodded. "You don't look too good."

"I'll be fine. Just give me a minute." But as she made to walk, she fell over.

"Ashley!" Meg and her mother heard Christine shout and rushed over.

"What happened?" Meg asked.

"Ashley just fell." Christine explained. She reached over to touch the girl's forehead but quickly retracted her hand. "She's burning hot!"

"I knew she couldn't have been well." Mme Giry cursed. "We need to get her to bed."

The doctor pulled the thermometer from Ashley's mouth and examined it.

"39° Celsius, quite a high temperature." He said and Ashley groaned.

"Could you say that in Fahrenheit please?" She whined.

"It would be about 102° in Fahrenheit."

"Fan-bloody-tastic." Ashley said. "Well, I'm sure that if I rest a bit, I can be ready for the show in a few days."

"I'm afraid; you need more time to recover." The doctor explained. "Mademoiselle, I know you're enthusiastic about your music, but you need at least a few days rest before you can think about another show."

"Aw, come on!" Ashley shouted and tried getting out of bed but Christine and Meg pushed her back down. "This is ridiculous!"

"Ashley, calm down. You don't want to make yourself worse." After a while, Ashley gave in.

"Fine. I'll rest for a few days, but that's not stopping me from singing." The doctor gave an aggravated sigh.

"If you can reduce your temperature and keep yourself from fainting while you stand, I may let you sing in a few days." Ashley nodded to him, feeling the determination to get better.

The next morning, Ashley wanted to go back up to the roof, but with the doctor's deal planted in her mind she decided against it. Since the weather was starting to get cooler and it had been raining the past few days, it would only add to her terrible health. Christine entered the room after a while with a tray holding a tea pot and two cups.

"I thought you could use some company." She said.

"Thanks, I get bored real easy." Ashley said relieved. Christine set the tray on a small table near the bed and began pouring tea into both cups.

"Would you like some tea?" Ashley made a bit of a face.

"I've never had tea." She said.

"Never?" She shook her head. "You have tea in your world?"

"Of course. I've just never thought of trying."

"Well, there's a first for everything." She said placing a cup into her hands. "Just give it a little sip." Ashley swirled the liquid in her cup for a moment then looked back to her friend who just smiled and nodded. She took a deep breath then finally brought the cup to her lips and took a tiny sip. And as the liquid entered her mouth, she made a face. "You don't like it?"

"It's bitter!" She said in a slightly cartoonistic voice.

"Would you like some sugar?" She asked.

"A _lot_ of it." Christine put a couple spoonfuls of sugar in her cup.

"We'll start with this much." Ashley sighed then took another sip.

"Well, it's better. But I don't think I can become much of a tea person." Christine started laughing.

"But you can live with it for a while?" She asked.

"For now." The girls burst out laughing. Ashley felt a slight bubble of joy in her chest as she sat with Christine.

"You know, you never told me who this other Christine is." The smile on her face had lessened a bit and she sighed.

"Christine is the made of my older sister." She said solemnly. Christine noticed when her eyes became gloomy.

"I'm sorry." Ashley shook her head.

"It's alright. I suppose I would have told you at some point." She said laughing mirthlessly. "That night, a few months ago, I sort of thought I saw my sister in a small fit of disorientation. It's pretty strange because my sister looks much different. Short hair, blond, blue eyes, sort of like-" but before she could say more, she let the words fade from her mind. "She's about two years older than I am."

"That's quite a difference." Christine said.

"Oh yeah, she dyes her hair pink." Christine's eyes widened.

"Pink hair?"

"Theater kids." She said shrugging. "I also have a younger brother who speaks tech talk and Spanish just to annoy me." Christine laughed. "He too has blond hair and blue eyes. I'm the only one with darker hair and hazel eyes, besides my dad."

"You can't all look alike."

"Yeah, well I was blond before, but my hair just kept getting darker. I liked my blond hair. But, enough of that."

"I'd like to know a bit more about your family." Christine said. Ashley began feeling uncomfortable.

"Um… there's a bit about my family that isn't too good." She warned. But she just looked at her determined to know everything. "Well, since we started with my sister, I'll start with her. Basically, my relationship with my sister wasn't too good when we were growing up. She and I mostly never got along. She adored my brother though. I was told it was basic sibling rivalry; since I was the second child the older sibling would have had to share the parent's affection. But, by the time my sister started college, she and I were able to become more… I wouldn't say we became close because with our history, but we're able to get along fine.

"My brother is about two years younger than me. When he was young, we were very close. Even now we are a loving sister and brother, even if we like picking on each other a lot. Whenever we would play video games he'd be able to complete it in less than a few days if he just kept at it, and I would always come to him for help when I was stuck somewhere. But one thing that really gets me is that as he got older, he just kept growing taller. Now he's taller than I am, making me the shortest out of the three of us. He'll even make sure to remind me all the time. He's also pretty good looking too. Now, I'm just saying this from a sister stand point. He never really has problems getting a girlfriend though.

"Now, my parents are a bit of a touchy subject. If you knew me when I was a child, you would understand why I'm the way I am." Christine continued watching her, waiting for her to press on. "Basically, my parents got a divorce when I was eight years old. I always knew they would split. Half the time I found them alone together, I could hear them fighting. What made things worse was they did split after we came home from a family vacation. For a child, seeing your parents constantly fighting then finally leaving each other, it hurts us the most. For a few years, my mom would constantly drag my dad to court over the stupidest things. She was mostly trying to get custody of the three of us and never let our father see us again. We barely realized what was going on though. After a while, the court dates stopped and my mom got remarried and my dad started dating again.

"My mother was a bit… I'm not sure how to put it. She's a compulsive liar, always telling us all these things about our father trying to get us to hate him, making up reasons why she started drinking, she would just tell us all this stuff. We began wising up to her as we got older, but there was nothing we can do about who she is. She also has a bit of a drinking problem. We would always find wine glasses hidden all over the place and sometimes in the most bizarre hiding places. She even used to drive us around with a box of wine in the car with her when we were still kids. There was also an incident some time ago where she had been drinking and she nearly got herself and my brother hit by a truck. Luckily, all three of us can drive now and had our own cars.

"Now, my dad is sort of a mix. He is a loving father, but he just…" Ashley sighed. "He would tell me that when I was a baby, I was his little girl. While I was a kid I would always play with him. You could say I was 'Daddy's little girl' in a way. But after the divorce, the relationship between us changed. But also, as I was getting older, he would still treat me as if I was a little kid. And, for a teenage girl living in the twenty first century, it's not cool. When my dad started dating again, we met quite a few of the women he was going out with. One was a royal… I can't say this with you here, but she wasn't too nice to us. Another, she was very nice. She even got along with my sister, which is a very rare thing. But she wanted to have kids of her own, and my dad wasn't keen on the idea since he already had us. After her, he has his current girlfriend. My sister and she never got along. My brother certainly doesn't like her. As for me, I just didn't want to start a conflict, so I would try to keep the peace and be polite.

"That's basically my family in a nutshell." She turned to her friend and smiled sadly. "I was very relieved when I was able to go away to college. I was able to get away from all the drama at home and live somewhere where I could be to myself. But, when I went to school, it was also kind of nerve wracking. It takes a while for me to get use to a new place. I had to start from scratch and make new friends. And being a girl who was extremely shy, that's not easy. But when I do make friends, when I'm able to warm up to people, I can open up to them. Let them see the real me."

"Much like now." Christine said touching her shoulder. "You were able to tell me all this and you seemed very comfortable doing so." A smile cracked on her lips hearing her say that.

"I suppose so." She admitted. "But, even in such a stressful situation, there was something that I always had to comfort me."

"What was that?" The brunette asked.

"Music." She said. "For the longest time, music has always been my way of releasing all my pent up emotions and just expressing what was in my heart. All throughout school, from grade school to high school, I would join a choir class and would enjoy every moment of it. I just loved to sing so much, I thought about making it my career. But…" She let her voice trail off.

"But?" Christine echoed. Ashley turned towards the window and watched as the rain poured down upon the city.

"…but when I said that's what I wanted, I was shot down. I was told that I would never get anywhere with such a dream." Ashley felt on the verge of tears, but she took a few deep breaths and went on. "After a while, I decided to go into Atmospheric Science. It seemed like a fascinating field, and I was fairly good in math and science, so it seemed like a good idea."

"But music was still more important?" She queried. Ashley nodded.

"Yes. Always has been, always will be." She turned back to her friend. "No matter what, I will continue to have music on my mind. I will always have a song in my heart. Even if I can't have my dream, I will make sure that it can stay with me, even if I can't share it with the world." Christine touched her cheek and smiled.

"Ashley, you are a wonderful person." Ashley was taken aback by her words. "You're kind, loving, bright, and you hardly ever think of yourself. And I have noticed that you've come out of your shell quite a bit since you've been here. And your music is absolutely wonderful. I can't understand why someone would say such a dream is ridiculous." Ashley felt so moved by Christine's words. No one has told her such things before and it made her feel happy to hear them. As tears began springing to her eyes, she jumped into her arms into a tight embrace and began weeping.

"Thank you so much." She whispered. Christine hugged her back and stroked her hair.

"I meant every word." She said which caused her to cry harder.

After about half an hour of bawling her eyes out, Ashley realized how tired she was, whether it was from the emotional roller coaster she was just on or her fever she didn't really care. So it was about time for her to go back to sleep. Christine smiled as she watched the older girl sleep. She seemed much happier now that she was able to get all those problems off her chest. She could tell that she must have been holding so much in for the longest time and it felt so good to finally let it all out.

"I guess even girls from other worlds have problems." She said. She grabbed the tray she had brought up and made her leave.

Just as Ashley said, she managed to make a full recovery before her performance. Mostly because she just stayed in bed and slept. But by the appointed day, she was ready and eager to go out on stage.

"We're glad to know you're feeling better." Meg said.

"I feel good as new!" Ashley exclaimed. "In more ways than one." She looked over towards Christine and winked. Christine caught her and winked back. "Alright, I better give them what they want." And she made her way out onto the stage. As she walked out, she was greeted by a roar of applause. She raised her hands to silence the audience then began speaking.

"Before I begin, I would like to thank you all for coming to see me. Now, I'm sure none of you know about how I came to be here, and frankly, neither do I." The crowd began laughing. "I didn't really have a choice when I left my world and woke up here. I had left behind my family, my friends; I basically left behind my life as I knew it. On one side of my mind, I was very relieved that I left home, because I had left behind a life that had cause me nothing but a lifetime of turmoil and stress. I won't deny, I hated my life back home because I had a pretty rough life. But at the same time, there's another side of me that really missed that world. I had friends that cared about me and the experiences I've had. I have memories both good and bad there, but its home either way. So, I dedicate this song to my world and to this one. Because, I know, my heart will lead me home." She pressed the play button on her iPod and the music began to play.

_Sunny days and starry nights_  
_And lazy afternoons_  
_You're counting castles in the clouds_  
_And humming little tunes_

_But somehow right before your eyes_  
_The summer fades away_  
_Everything is different_  
_And everything has changed_

_If you feel lost and on your own_  
_And far from home_  
_You're never alone, you know_

_Just think of your friends_  
_The ones who care_  
_They all will be waiting there_  
_With love to share_  
_And your heart will lead you home_

_Funny how a photograph_  
_can take you back in time_  
_To places and embraces_  
_That you thought you'd left behind_

_They're trying to remind you_  
_That you're not the only one_  
_That no one is an island_  
_When all is said and done_

_If you feel lost and on your own_  
_And far from home_  
_You're never alone, you know_

_Just think of your friends_  
_The ones who care_  
_They all will be waiting there_  
_With love to share_  
_And your heart will lead you home_

_There'll come a day when you're losing your way_  
_And you won't know where you belong_

_They say that "home is where your heart is"_  
_So follow your heart and know that you can't go wrong_

_If you feel lost and on your own_  
_And far from home_  
_You're never alone, you know_

_Just think of your friends_  
_The ones who care_  
_They all will be waiting there_  
_With love to share_  
_And your heart will lead you home_

_If you feel lost and on your own_  
_And far from home_  
_You're never alone, you know_

_Just think of your friends_  
_The ones who care_  
_They all will be waiting there_  
_With love to share_  
_And your heart will lead where you belong_  
_I know your heart will lead you home_

As the last of the music played, Ashley could feel tears begin streaming down her face. She felt somehow liberated now. She looked over to Christine who was nodding to her and she smiled. Somehow, she felt like everything would be okay from here on out.

* * *

The song used in this chapter was **Your Heart Will Lead You Home** by _Kenny Loggins_ from The Tigger Movie.

This is another chapter I left alone. Just thought it didn't need changing.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_December_

Ashley was very excited. December was finally here and that meant that Christmas was upon her and then came New Year. It's funny, as she thought about the Masquerade Ball coming up, she began feeling thrilled. The thought of seeing the Phantom in all his Phantomy glory was making her as giddy as an otaku at an anime convention. But she was also nervous because of the same reason. He was indeed an intimidating person and she had a feeling he would not be happy about her random performances the past few months. But it was worth it.

At the moment, Ashley was sitting on her bed with some paper in her lap and a pencil in her hand. She was currently sketching her ball dress from Alice in the Country of Hearts. She had even taken down her own measurements just for the hell of it. She had little tabs pointing to different parts of the dress saying what colors they would be and what they'd be made from. She also put in big bold print: Blue! Not Pink! Ashley wasn't a big fan of wearing pink. It was about a week until Christmas and she was more than eager to celebrate with Christine and Meg.

"Ashley, what are you doing up here by yourself?" Speak of the devil; Meg came into the room still in her costume. Ashley quickly threw her drawing under her pillow.

"Um, nothing." She said hastily.

"Christine and I were about to do some shopping. Why don't you come with us?" Ashley thought about it for a while. She has spent just about all her time at the opera house since she arrived, going out would be a nice change.

"Sure, why not." Meg squealed and hugged her.

"Great! Now, we're going to leave in a few minutes, so be ready to go when I come back." She said and ran from the room. Ashley sighed then pulled her drawing out from under her pillow. As she stared at the dress, a funny thought entered her mind.

"I wonder what would happen if he saw me wearing this." She shook her head then folded the paper and stuck it under her pillow again before reaching under her bed to grab her cloak.

"Ashley, ready to go?" Meg asked returning to the room.

"In a second. Just need to grab…" She stuck herself under the bed to get a better reach. Meg approached the frustrated girl and chuckled. She quickly glanced towards her pillow and saw a piece of paper sticking out. She quietly reached over and picked it up then carefully unfolded it to see the drawing of the dress. She looked down at Ashley again and the wheels in her head began turning.

"Say, Ashley. Have you thought about going to the Masquerade on New Years?" She asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure." She called out. "I'm not really comfortable at such events. Besides, I don't even have something to where." Meg smirked at her last statement then quickly tucked the slip of paper into her dress just as Ashley had pulled herself out with her cloak. "I'm ready when you are."

The three girls spent a good amount of time walking the streets, every now and again peaking into the windows of shops. At a couple jewelry stores, Ashley would stop and stare at the beautifully crafted rings and necklaces until either Meg or Christine would pull her away.

"Sorry, I had a knack for looking at all things shiny." She admitted feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You're a girl, you can't help it." Meg said and they continued on their way. After a little while more, they stopped in front of a stand that sold various accessories from necklaces to hair pins. Ashley decided that she would do a little browsing.

_I still need to find Christmas presents for Meg, Christine, and Mme Giry._ She thought. She had saved a substantial amount of money from her work as Mme Giry's assistant but didn't accept any money from her singing.

"_The only payment I need for music is to share it with the world."_ She told them.

After a few moments, she managed to pick out some items. She got Christine a silver necklace with a treble clef charm, Meg's was a beautifully crafted bracelet that had little flowers, berries, and leaves carved into the design, and for Mme Giry, a silver clip with a lovely intricate design with gem stones and a black stone right in the center. She wasn't exactly sure of her gifts, but she knew that she wanted to get them at least a little something.

"What did you buy?" Christine asked.

"It's a secret." She said holding a finger to her lips.

"Can't you tell me?" Ashley shook her head.

"It's a surprise."

"Fine. Anyway, Raoul said he would like to meet us for lunch in a little while." She took her hand and went to find Meg. They found her coming out of the tailor's shop with a large grin on her face.

"You ready to find Raoul?" She asked cheerfully.

"I don't like that look on your face Meg." Ashley said warily. "What were you doing in there?"

"Oh, nothing." But before Ashley could question the blond any further, she began walking in the opposite direction. "We don't want to be late!"

As they arrived at the restraint, Raoul was sitting at a large circular table looking around every now and again for the girls. When he finally caught sight of them, he came up to them.

"You made it. I decided to wait for you all to arrive before I ordered." Ashley giggled.

"Quite the gentleman you are monsieur." She said slightly teasing him.

"It's rare to see you out and about Miss Ashley." He said and took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Ashley made a very uncomfortable face. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing; just I'm not use to this sort of thing." She said. "You don't see this kind of genteel in the twenty first century."

"It's been over six months and she's yet to adjust to her new lifestyle." Meg said.

"That and the fact I haven't left the opera house _once_ since I came here." Ashley added.

"That can be a problem." Raoul said. "But, we can continue this conversation once we've sat down." He led the three girls over to the table he was at. Christine sat next to Raoul on his right and Meg on his left and Ashley in between the girls. "So, Ashley, your monthly performances seem to be getting a lot of attention."

"I suppose." She said. "The only reason I agreed to them was because I love to sing. I'm not sure how much longer this will last so I want to make the most of the time I've been given."

"What do you mean?" Christine asked.

"Well, I just have my whits about me at the moment. You know, it's just that feeling where you know something will happen but you don't know when or where." She took a sip of water before continuing. "For example, there may be a chance I do find a way back home and I decide to go. I want to share the music of my world with this one as much as I can."

"I guess there's some logic there." Meg said. "But if there was a way back to your world, wouldn't you have found it by now?" Ashley looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Yes. But, it's strange. The more time I spend here, the less I think of my home. Now whenever I think of the life I use to have and what I almost had, I realize just how unhappy I've been for the longest time. I want to go home because I have my friends and family there and everything is familiar. I'd live the life that I was going to take on." By now, she was just rambling to herself, vaguely aware of the others around her.

"But do you really want to go home?" Raoul asked. Ashley thought for a moment. Did she really want to go home? Back to a world that has caused her pain but has also great joy? For the longest time, Ashley has only looked back on the worst times in her life from the divorce of her parents to the present. But she noticed that since she arrived in this world, there was something telling her that she didn't want to go back. Some niggling feeling in the back of her mind was telling her that she needed to stay.

"I… I'm not sure." She answered. "I know I should go back… but… at the same time… I don't want to." She turned to look out of a window on the far end of the room. The sun was bright and people were happily walking the streets. "My mind is just feeling…"

"I'm sure when the time comes; you'll make your decision." Christine said touching her hand. Ashley smiled and nodded to her friend. "For now try not to think about it. Just enjoy the time you already have."

Ashley decided not to give a show this month because of all the preparations for Christmas and the Masquerade Ball. She said that she might give a little show at the ball if there was time. Days flew by and before she knew it, it was Christmas Eve. For the first time since she arrived, Ashley felt the loneliness of her situation begin to sink in. She had no family to celebrate with and it would be the first time she spent Christmas away from home.

"Say, why don't you come stay with us for Christmas?" Meg said. Ashley looked at the girl feeling a bit confused.

"Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to impose on you." Meg just laughed.

"You're too nice, do you know that?" Ashley quirked an eyebrow at her friend. "Maman would be glad to have you over. Besides, you don't want to be here all alone, would you?"

"No, I suppose not." She said in defeat. "I would love to spend Christmas with you and your mother."

By Christmas morning, Ashley had felt a new swell of joy come over her. She felt somehow overjoyed to be waking up in this world and spending Christmas with the Giry's.

"Christine said that Raoul wanted to spend the day with her so we might not see her today." Meg explained.

"Then she'll have to wait for her present until tomorrow if I don't see her." Ashley said.

"Speaking of presents, what did you get me?" Ashley just shook her head.

"You just have to wait until your mother gets here." And, as if on cue, Mme Giry came in holding a tray of tea.

"I know you're both eager so just get started on your presents." The two girls squealed with delight. Ashley gave the Giry's their presents and they both seemed very pleased with what they received which gave Ashley a bit more closure that she hadn't failed in her gift shopping.

"Now, about _your_ present." Meg said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "This one is for you." She handed Ashley a large white box. The twenty year old eyed her present for a moment then looked back at her friend cautiously.

"Should I be afraid?" She asked.

"No, you should be really excited!" Said the young blond. Ashley sighed then made to open the box. And as she opened the lid, she was greeted by a blue dress. More specifically, the dress from her drawing. She looked at Meg then back at the dress. There was even a matching mask sitting on top.

"Meg… is… is this-" But before she could finish, Meg held up the picture.

"I remembered how you said you didn't have a dress for the Masque, and when I found this drawing I thought maybe this dress would be suitable for you to wear." Ashley pulled the dress from the box and gave it a once over. Every detail was to a T and as she looked at the mask, she knew Meg had gone quite a ways to have this done for her. Ashley felt tears stinging the back of her eyes and she dropped the box with the dress and hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" She cried. Meg hugged her back and let her have a moment.

"Merry Christmas Ashley." She replied.

A few more days came and went, and before anyone knew it, the day of the Masquerade was only one day away. Ashley was beginning to feel her stomach doing back flips from how nervous she was. Because tomorrow was the night that the Phantom, dressed as the Red Death, would make his presence known once more and rehearsals on his upcoming opera would commence. She went over to the hook by her bed that held her dress and sighed. She had been feeling so confident before, but now with the awareness of how everything was going had caught up to her.

"Tomorrow's the big night." She said to herself. "Let's just see how things turn out." She figured she could use some fresh air so she grabbed her cloak and made her way to the roof. As she stepped out, she looked up at the cloud covered sky for some time. Then her eyes began to widen and her face shown a look of amazement.

"It's snowing." A light snow had begun to fall. Ashley just stood there watching as the snowflakes fell. Suddenly, her fears, her worries, her terrible feelings all melted away. She began feeling a sense of peace once more after so long.

_wasurenai...__  
__ima wa mou choppiri setsunaku__  
__mata aeru ne, to nan ni mo utagawazu ni ita_

_terekusai kara__  
__kaidan no kage machiawaseta_

_ano hi wo, wasurenai__  
__suna ga mau hi ga ochiru__  
__nagaku nobiru__  
__futatsu no kage mi nagara waratta yo ne_

_omoi wa wasurenai__  
__nido to modorenai kedo__  
__HAJIMETE NO ITOSHISA__  
__dakishimete ima demo_

_mou ichido aeta nara__  
__tsutaetai koto ya kikitai koto ga__  
__takusan aru kigasuru kedo_

_"sou aritai" to negaeta__  
__kimi no yume wa ima wa?_

_ano hi wo, wasurenai__  
__okujou de kiita kyoku__  
__hitotsu no IYAFON__  
__shi no imi mo wakarazu ni naiteta yo ne_

_omoi wa wasurenai__  
__toki wa tomaranai kara__  
__yasashisa to itoshisa__  
__dakishimeru Good-bye, My days.__  
__dakishimeru Good-bye, My days._

As she let the last note fade, she couldn't help but think back to her world. Is anyone still looking for her? Do they think she's dead? Maybe she was kidnapped? Did she run away? All these questions were swirling around in her mind. But, at that moment, nothing really mattered to her anymore.

* * *

The song used in this chapter was **My Days** by _Rika Komatsu_ from Tokyo Mew Mew.

'Nother chapter I left alone. But next we have the Masquerade chapter!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The day of the Masquerade was here. Everyone was hustling and bustling to have the opera house prepared for the ball. Ashley was currently modeling her dress in front of the mirror. The dress was absolutely gorgeous and made her feel like Alice when she was going to her own engagement party, minus the exhaustion and slight snappiness. She was still deciding what she should do with her hair. She started playing with the wavy tresses and sighed. She thought about maybe curling them but she didn't know how. She could pin some of it back. She just threw her hands down and threw herself on her bed.

"Something wrong?" Ashley turned to see Christine waking in.

"I don't know what to do with my hair." She whined. Christine laughed.

"I guess even you can act like a girl every now and again." She teased.

"Hey! Just because I'm not one for dresses and all that crap doesn't mean I don't have those split seconds of femininity!" But that didn't stop Christine from laughing more.

"Why don't I help you find a style?" She pulled a chair out in front of the mirror and gestured for Ashley to sit. She got up from the bed and sat in the chair. "How do you want it?"

"I don't know." She replied. "Just surprise me."

"Very well." She said and began work on her hair.

"_ARGH!" Ashley grunted sitting in front of the mirror. "I can't keep the stupid pin in!" She tried pushing the hair pin onto the strand of hair under her finger but it only popped back out again. "This is not working at all."_

"_You're worrying too much." Ashley looked into the mirror and saw her masked man standing in the shadows._

"_I have to worry. Tonight we're having a big party and the dress code is formal attire. Man, I hate when I have to dress up all pretty." She barely noticed that he had made his way over to her until he took the hair pin from her hand and let the stray hair fall down._

"_Let me see if I can help." He said before taking the strand and finding a place where the pin wouldn't pop. Ashley felt her cheeks heat up as she felt his hands on her head. It's been a little close to a month since she arrived and also since they had begun their secret voice lessons for the competition. She wouldn't deny, at first she was very afraid of him. But as they spent more and more time together, she began feeling warm and fuzzy whenever she saw him. "There, that should hold it."_

"_Thanks. Will you meet me at our special place?" She asked._

"_If you wish." He replied. He suddenly noticed the slight color on her face and he brought his hand to her cheek and turned her to face him. "Are you feeling well? Your face is red." Ashley nervously brought her hands to her face._

"_I'm alright. Just a little… you know?" She gave an anxious laugh then lent over to put on her shoes. "I suppose I should go. Being one of the finalists, I'm expected to be down there before people arrive." As she got up to leave, she felt him grab her hand and she turned to him. When she looked into his eyes she saw something that she'd noticed for a couple of weeks now. But she couldn't seem to place what it was._

"_Come to the roof at eight. I'll be waiting for you." He said and Ashley's heart skipped a beat. She could feel herself trembling slightly, but in a good way. He always seemed to have a way of making her so nuts._

"'_Kay." She said and he reluctantly let go of her hand._

"_Until later then." He said and Ashley turned to leave. When she exited the room she leaned up against the wall with her hand holding onto her heart. She could feel it pounding so fast she thought it would burst._

"_Is this what love feels like?" She thought out loud. Her heart pounded every time she saw him, his voice was always the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, just the way he would say her name made her feel giddy, and he was constantly on her mind. She was in love with the Phantom of the Opera. But did he love her?_

"_Ashley, there you are. Everyone's been waiting for you." She began being pulled down the corridors by one of the previous contestants._

_As the party commenced, all Ashley did was stand near the wall and keep checking her watch. In a few more minutes she would make her way up to the roof to meet with her beloved Phantom. But before that, she had to wait until people started dancing and distracting themselves._

"_Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the Finalist Ball." One of the judges, Reagan, stood atop the stairs in the foyer addressing the throng of people. "We have had a very productive month here in this world and competitors have come and go. But, tomorrow will be the final show, where one of our finalists will win the ultimate prize! Their greatest wish, no matter what it might be, would be granted to them!" The crowd erupted with applause. "Enjoy your evening. Dance the night away, listen to the enchanting music, and let your cares drift away with the hours."_

_Now was Ashley's chance to escape to the roof. She snuck out one of the side exits and made her way through the hallways. She finally found the familiar stairs that led up and began her climb. When she finally reached the roof, she first peered through the window on the door to see if he was waiting for her. Sure enough, he was. She opened the door and he turned to her with a smile on his face._

"_I'm not late, am I?" She asked. He came over and took her hand and brought it to his lips._

"_Right on time." He said. Her face turned red at his gentility but tried oh so hard to keep herself from jumping into his arms and kissing him senseless. He brought her towards the center of the four statues and bowed to her. "Mademoiselle, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Ashley felt so much like giggling but did her best to keep her composure._

"_Monsieur, the honor would be entirely mine." She said and offered him her hand. He took it and pulled her towards him placing his other hand on her back while she placed hers on his arm. "I must warn you, I can't dance to save my life."_

"_Just follow my lead." He said before sweeping her away in a slow waltz. They could barely hear the music playing from inside but they weren't really listening to it. They were listening to their own music. Even if there wasn't anything playing, even if the music had changed from a slow song to a rock-and-roll song they only heard their special music. Ashley felt like she was a princess dancing with her dark and mysterious rouge instead of a boring old prince. After a while, they had stopped dancing and simply stared at each other._

"_Ashley, are you happy here with me?" He asked._

"_More than I've been in a long time." Ashley said. "This time I've spent with you, it's been the happiest moments of my life." She leaned her head against his chest and he brought his hand to rest on her head. Ashley soon felt something cold land on her nose and looked down to see a white flake slowly melt into a drop of water. She looked to the sky and saw it was overcast and more flakes were falling upon them. "It's snowing." She pulled away from the Phantom and started dancing among the snow as it gracefully flew around them._

"_Ashley." She turned her head back to face him and saw that look in his eyes again. Only now did she realize what it was. Before she knew exactly what was going on, they began moving closer to one another and he leaned his head down towards her and she stood on her tip toe to meet him with a heart melting kiss._

My first kiss._ She thought. _I could never have a more perfect kiss than this.

_They pulled away after a few seconds then looked to each other with absolute love and devotion written in their expressions. Then they came back together for another kiss, only this one filled with untamed passion. Ashley could feel him coursing through every part of her body from her head all the way down to her toes and she knew that no one else could give her such a wonderful sensation. He lifted her up into his arms and swung her around causing her to laugh uncontrollably until he caught her with another kiss._

"_I love you." He whispered in her ear before pressing his forehead against her own. Ashley felt like crying now. He DID love her!_

"_I love you too."_

"Ashley."

"Huh?" She looked up at the young brunette in confusion.

"I said I'm finished with your hair." Ashley looked in the mirror and saw that Christine had brought some of her hair back into a small bun with some curled strands hanging down. The rest of her hair she had dampened a bit so that it would become wavier and also placed a fake white rose in the bun. "What do you think?"

"Christine, it looks great." She said happily. "Thanks a lot." She got up from her chair and hugged her.

"Now, grab your mask. We should make our way downstairs now." She said and began leading her from the room.

The masquerade was now in full swing. Everyone was dancing and singing and music was playing.

_Masquerade!__  
__Paper faces on parade__  
__Masquerade!__  
__Hide your face, so the world will never find you_

_Masquerade!__  
__Every face a different shade__  
__Masquerade!__  
__Look around there's another mask behind you_

As all the dancers gracefully made their way on the dance floor, Ashley just kept her eyes open for any signs of the Phantom. The thought of finally seeing him face-to-face was exciting her. For the longest time she had dreamt of meeting him and now her dreams would be realized. She almost felt like having a fangirl moment when she saw Meg and Mme Giry making their way down the steps.

_What a night!__  
__What a crowd!__  
__Makes you glad_

_Makes you proud!__  
__All the crème__  
__de la crème!_

_Watching us watching them!__  
__And all our fears are in the past!_

_Six months…__  
__Of relief!__  
__Of delight!__  
__Of Elysian peace!__  
__And we can breathe at last!_

_No more notes!__  
__No more ghost!__  
__Here's a health!__  
__Here's a toast: to a prosperous year!__  
__To our friends who are here!_

_And may its splendor (Six months!) never fade! (What a joy!)__  
__What a change!__  
__What a blessed release!_

"_And what a masquerade!"_ Ashley decided to add in.

"Are you having fun yet?" Meg asked.

"It's hard to have fun when you're in a crowd of people." Ashley retorted.

"Try to at least have a little fun." Then she grabbed her and dragged onto the dance floor where they began dancing with each other.

"Can't I go back to my wall?" Ashley pleaded.

"Nope! You're not getting out of this so easily!" Of course, with all the dancers around them, it would have been hard for her to escape either way. After a moment, Ashley noticed Christine and Raoul appear a short ways away from them. So far, everything seemed perfect. Everyone was enjoying themselves, the music was energetic, and there was no sign of a Red Death anywhere.

Now they were coming to the climax of the event. Just about everyone gathered onto the steps for the final number and Meg went to join her mother while Ashley went to join Christine and Raoul.

_Masquerade!__  
__Paper faces on parade!__  
__Masquerade!__  
__Hide your face so the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade!__  
__Every face a different shade!__  
__Masquerade!__  
__Look around, there's another mask behind you!_

_Masquerade!__  
__Burning glances, turning heads…__  
__Masquerade!__  
__Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!_

_Masquerade!__  
__Grinning yellows, spinning reds…__  
__Masquerade!__  
__Take your fill let the spectacle astound you!_

But as quickly as the joy and excitement began, it was only a matter of time before it went to hell. For on the top of the steps, dressed in crimson with a skull-like mask, was the Phantom. Everyone in the room gasped and the managers' faces became pale. Christine moved closer to Raoul and Ashley could only stare up at him feeling that twinge of fear begin to grow.

_Why so silent, good messieurs?__  
__Did you think that I had left you for good?__  
__Have you missed me good messieurs?__  
__I have written you an opera!_

_Here I bring the finished score__  
__'Don Juan Triumphant'!_

He tossed the leather bound score to the managers and Andre managed to catch it.

_Fondest greeting to you all__  
__A few instructions just before rehearsal starts__  
__Carlotta must be taught to act__  
__Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage._

_Our Don Juan must lose some weight__  
__it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age.__  
__And my managers must learn__  
__that their place is in an office, not the arts._

Ashley could feel her heart race as he descended the stairs, bashing the people who had crossed him before he disappeared.

"And… speaking of which," He began looking over the crowd as if looking for something, or someone, "I believe that in my absence, you allowed an inexperienced singer upon my stage and let her do as she pleased… _without my consent_." He practically growled the last few words.

"Monsieur le Phantom, please don't be angry with her!" Andre pleaded. "It was completely our doing! We pressured her into singing when she knew there might be consequences and-"

"But I still agreed to it!" All head snapped in the direction of the young lady next to Christine Daae, dressed in a blue and white ball gown and wearing a blue mask. "It's true; they did press me to go on stage. In the beginning I wanted nothing to do with singing here because I knew you would not approve. But I knew that I could not deny it much longer. I wanted to sing. But I settled on only singing once a month, monsieur."

"Is that right?" The Phantom said with a bit of sarcasm in his tone. He drew his sword and pointed it at her. "Remove your mask." He ordered. "I want to see your face, little girl." Being called 'little girl' made Ashley want to shout something not too pleasant back to him. But she held her tongue and made to take off the mask. She held onto it as she undid the tie in the back the slowly revealed her face to him. And when she did, he gasped a little then backed up the stairs and dropped his sword. This surprised her since she wasn't expecting such a reaction.

"Impossible." He whispered and everyone began chattering confusedly. Ashley just looked up at him holding her ground. He reached down for his sword then replaced it into its sheath. "State your name." He said in a more monotone voice. Ashley was still in a bit if shock at his reaction and didn't hear him speak. That is until he shouted. _"Tell me your name!"_

"Ashley." She hastily replied.

"Your _full_ name." He growled and Ashley jumped slightly at his tone.

"Ashley White." She stated. She saw the look in his eyes go from anger to fear, confusion, hope, then back to a raging fury.

"I don't believe you!" He shouted.

"Why not? It's my name so why do you not believe so?" She shot back.

"Because Ashley White died six year ago!"

Ashley felt her blood run cold. She could not believe what he just said.

_Died? Six years-_ Six years ago…

"_You may have her face"_ he began, _"but I know she's gone!"_

He turned and made his way back up the steps then evaporated into a flaming vortex brought on by a trap door, sending the room into a frenzy. But this time, Raoul did not go after him. Ashley was still in shock.

_Six years ago?_ His words continued to ring inside her head. She felt as if she had entered a nightmare. She suddenly felt pressure on her shoulder and looked up to see Madame Giry looking down at her.

"Ashley, I need you to follow me." She grabbed her by her upper arm and hoisted her to her feet. "I need you to come with me. I can explain everything."

* * *

The song used in this chapter was **Masquerade** from _Andrew Lloyd Webber's_ The Phantom of the Opera.

So, I only slightly tweaked this chapter. Like instead of having Ashley looking at shooting stars she watching the show fall. Why? Because snow is pretty! So, you'll begin to see more of the changes I talked about int he chapters to come. Get ready!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Madame Giry, slow down!" Ashley said trying to keep up with the older woman. "Where are you taking me?"

"Ashley, please. There is very little time and you are in terrible danger." She said.

"But you haven't told me why! What the hell is going on?" She pulled her hand from the woman's grasp. "Please, Madame Giry. Tell me what just happened. What is going on?" Mme Giry sighed then took her hand once more.

"I will explain everything in a moment." She turned towards a door then pushed Ashley inside before entering herself and locking it behind her. Ashley recognized this room. It was the room that she would have brought Raoul into if he fell into the mirror chamber and start talking about the Phantom's past. She started rummaging through some boxes obviously looking for something. Ashley sat down in one of the chairs and just looked around for a moment until Mme Giry came over to her carrying what appeared to be a stack of newspaper articles.

"What are these for?" She asked.

"I want you to read some of them." Ashley looked down at the one on the top of the pile and began carefully reading it.

"_The fifteenth annual Across the Universe musical competition began making preparations for the arrival of their up and coming young competitors. The competition will once again be held at the famous Opera Populaire as it has since the beginning…."_

Ashley reread some of the passages and was finding it hard to comprehend what it was saying. She placed the article aside then started on a new one.

"_Week 2 of the competition has passed and a few more students have been sent packing. But the judges seem to have their eyes on one particular singer named Ashley White. For it seems that for an amateur singer, with each passing show, her voice grows stronger and much more toned than when she began which gets them wondering: 'Is she constantly disciplining herself or is someone teaching her behind everyone's back?'…"_

Ashley decided to put this one aside as well and took one from closer to the bottom.

"_Turmoil ensues at the Opera Populaire as, when finals have been completed and our champion won, said champion, Ashley White, disappeared after a mysterious smokescreen filled the theater. And amongst the chaos, snatched away by whom everyone believes to be the infamous Opera Ghost himself. At this very moment, police are working hard to find a way into the Phantom's lair to retrieve the missing girl…"_

"I… I don't believe this." She said lowering the pile in her hands.

"You had best believe it." Mme Giry warned. "It all really happened. The girl was indeed found by the police, but in an attempt to keep her away from them, the Phantom tried escaping with her. He only succeeded in getting them caught. She pleaded with them to let him go but they would hear nothing of it. Before they were to put him to death, she jumped in front of him and took that bullet that was meant for him. She died instantly." Ashley remembered when she had collapsed on the roof some months ago. She had seen a bunch of images flashing before her eyes, one of them was she lying in a pool of her blood.

_"This can't be real."_ She whispered.

"I just told you-"

"That was only a dream." She said. Madame Giry gave her a questioning look.

"What did you say?" Ashley looked at the older woman and knew she wanted her to elaborate.

"I know most of this. The competition, the smokescreen, my singing improving because of him. He was the reason that I had gotten so far and he was the reason I wanted to stay." Mme Giry's eyebrows shot up after hearing her words.

"Ashley, you mean to tell me that you are the one that Erik was mentioning?" Ashley looked over at her.

"So his name is Erik." She said. "I didn't know if he did have that name in this world." She laughed a little. "But to answer your question, I'm not sure. But I do remember the arrival; my first night at the opera house was when I first met Erik. I had fallen down a trap door whose hinges were obviously old and worn out making it too weak to support someone like me. I fell down much farther an anticipated and wound up down in his home. I heard him playing the piano off in the distance and I followed the music to where he was and… as I listened, I started humming… then he found me and…" Ashley began letting her mind wonder back to that time completely forgetting everything that had transpired. "…he promised me… he would never let me go." Mme Giry could not believe what she was hearing. This girl was able to explain, in detail no less, what had happened.

"Ashley, you are the girl he was speaking of." Ashley looked back to the older woman with shock all over her face.

"But… that can't be. That was only a dream!" She repeated. "I had that dream when I was-"

"Fourteen years old?" She finished. Ashley was beyond words now. Everything was starting to rush back to her.

"If it wasn't a dream… how did I end up back in my bed the next morning?" She wondered.

"Not even I can answer that dear." She admitted.

"He mentioned that I died. But I can't remember seeing myself dying at the time." She pressed her hands to her head trying to remember if there was something she had forgotten.

"Perhaps if you don't remember it now, you will eventually." Mme Giry suggested. But then Ashley recalled the roof.

"Madame, remember how a few months ago I was found on the roof?" She nodded. "I don't think it was from exhaustion like the doctor said. Before I fainted, I saw these images of myself and Erik running from the police. But we were caught. Right before Erik could be killed; I jumped in the way and was shot instead. I saw myself lying in my own blood with Erik shouting my name." Ashley began feeling emotionally drained. All that she believed was just her imagination was actually a faint memory.

"But you have returned." Mme Girl moved closer to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Erik would be overjoyed to know you're alive."

"But he hates me right now." She reminded her. "Or do I need to bring you back to what happened only ten minutes ago." Ashley got up from her seat. "I should get to bed. This really left me tired."

"Just be careful." She turned back to the ballet mistress and nodded before unlocking the door and quietly exiting the room.

While Ashley was lying in bed that night, she thought back to what Madame Giry had just told her. Everything from her dream actually happened. She and Erik had once been in love and wanted to be together. Everything was happening so quickly; she couldn't keep up with what was going on.

"Erik… how can I make you see?"

The next morning, everyone was in the manager's office looking over the Phantom's opera and reading more demands from said Opera Ghost. Christine, Raoul and Ashley all entered to find the managers trying to calm a fuming Carlotta and Piangi when all eyes turned to Christine.

"Ah, Miss Daae, it would appear that you have secured the largest role in Don Juan." Andre said to the young brunette.

"Christine Daae, she doesn't have the voice." Carlotta said.

"So, you've agreed to perform his opera?" Ashley questioned.

"We don't seem to have a choice in the matter." Firmin said. "If we want to keep the Phantom from killing anyone else, we'll have to abide by his word."

_A wise choice indeed._ Ashley thought. _But for Christine…_

"I don't want any part in this." Christine said frantically. "I can't sing it." Ashley turned to her friend.

"Christine, Christine," Raoul said soothingly, "you don't have to. They can't make you." Ashley placed a hand on Christine's shoulder.

"I understand how frightened you must be Christine. This man has cause a lot of trouble for us. But, at the same time, he's the man who taught you to sing and he's never done anything to hurt you personally." Christine was surprised at Ashley's words. She didn't expect her to say such things after what he said to her the previous night. "I wouldn't make you do this either." She smiled at her friend and hugged her.

"Wait, I have an idea." All heads snapped towards Raoul. "We have all been blind, and yet the answer is staring us in the face. This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend."

"We're listening!" Andre said.

"Go on!" Firmin shouted.

"We shall play his game; perform his work, but remember we hold the ace!" Raoul turned towards Christine with determination in his eyes. "For if Miss Daae sings, he is certain to attend!"

"We make certain the doors are barred!" Andre said.

"We make certain our men are there!" Firmin added.

"We make certain they're armed!" Raoul said.

"The curtain falls. His reign will end!" The three of them said with a new determination. Ashley was afraid this would happen.

"You're all mad!" She shouted and they all looked at her. "Do you honestly believe the Phantom is stupid enough to let you use his opera as a means of justice against him?"

"It's the only chance we have!" Raoul said.

"You're going to put Christine's life on the line for this!" She retorted and started getting in his face. "If you're fine with using her than that's your problem. But you're just making his up and not even consulting her first!"

"Miss White, you have to understand. This monster has to be caught. And this is the perfect opportunity. The tide will turn!"

"Monsieur, believe me. There is no way of turning the tide." Madame Giry said entering the room.

"Raoul, please don't make me do this." Christine said nearly falling over from the stress of the situation. "It scares me. Don't put me through this ordeal by fire. He'll take me, I know. We'll be parted forever he won't let me go." Andre and Firmin brought a chair over to Christine so she could sit and Raoul and Ashley were right at her side. _"What I once use to dream I now dread. If he finds me it won't ever end. And he'll always be there singing songs in my head. He'll always be there singing songs in my head…"_

You said yourself he was nothing but a man." Raoul began and when Christine made to protest he raised his hand to silence her. Ashley just stood up and walked towards the window. "Yet while he lives he will haunt us till we're dead." Ashley sighed as she looked out at the Parisian streets. She never expected to have to deal with this before and now she was at a complete loss.

"Twisted every way, what answer should she give?" She started saying. "Is she to risk her life to win the chance to live?" She began walking back towards them as she continued. "Can she betray the man who once inspired her voice? Must she become his prey? Will she have any choice? He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good. I know she can't refuse, and yet I wish she could." She stood back next to her friend and stared back at Raoul. "You see if she agrees the horrors facing thee, in this the Phantom's opera…" She hoped Raoul would understand what she was saying. She didn't want to see Christine being used against Erik because it would not only lead to more problems, but she knew there was no hope for the two of them now due to their encounter at the Masque.

"Miss White, don't think that I don't care. But all our hopes and prayers are with Christine now." Ashley just shook her head and rose from her spot once again, only this time making for the door. She left the office and practically stormed down the hallway. She really couldn't stand Raoul at all. The opera would go on as planned and Christine would be the bait. She had hoped that she could figure some way to prevent this from being, but she hoped a little too much.

Erik paced his lair as he thought back to the girl he saw at the ball the previous night. She looked just like her and even said her name was Ashley. But he couldn't bring himself to believe that it was her. He saw her die! He held her lifeless form in his arms! There was no way she could be alive. But then, who was this girl?

Ever since that time six years ago, no more people from the other world dared to venture here. And since then, he continued to mourn the loss of his almost angel of music. But when he found Christine, he thought there may be a new hope for him. But she turned her back on him in the end.

"Ashley, why do you haunt me so?" He said as if someone could hear him. "Was it because I could not keep my promise?" His thoughts returned to the girl from before. He needed to figure out who she truly was. And there was only one way to do so. He reached for his cloak and made his way to the boat.

It was about midnight now but Ashley couldn't get herself to sleep. Her mind was still going back to what Madame Giry had told her the night before. If all that she said was true, then how could she convince Erik that she was who she says she is? She threw the covers from her body and made her way over to her chest where she stored her clothes and pulled out a black shirt and a pair of trousers. She still couldn't get comfortable with wearing dresses plus these clothes were much easier to move around in. She changed from her night clothes to her chosen set then pulled out her cloak from the chest and a small pouch that held a bit of money, just in case. She needed to clear her head. And what better way to get your thoughts straight than a walk. She slipped on her shoes, the ones she still had from her world, and left the safety of the dormitory.

As she left the opera house she never really thought much about where she would go. All she knew was that she needed to get her mind straight. So, she decided to just let her feet take her where they will.

"_In sleep he sang to me… In dreams he came…"_ She whispered, _"…That voice which called to me… and spoke my name…"_

By the time Erik had reached to mirror in the dormitory, Ashley's bed was empty and her shoes were missing. He began searching the opera house for her from the roof to the cellars, even thought she was smart enough to avoid them. There was no sign of her anywhere in the house which was odd because she never left the opera house, ever. He returned to her room and noticed her cloak disappeared as well.

_So, she did leave._ He thought and made his way towards the stables.

Ashley wasn't sure how long she had walked for, but after what seemed like an eternity, the sky was beginning to brighten even while covered by clouds.

"Did I seriously walk all night?" She asked herself. She looked around trying to figure out where she ended up and came face-to-face with a large pair of gates. Her gaze wandered to beyond the iron bars and saw tombstones and statues of angels everywhere.

_A cemetery?_ She wondered. _Why did I come here?_ She opened the gates and stepped inside. The ground was covered in mist and snow, almost reminding her of the cemetery in the 2004 film. She pulled her cloak tighter around her body feeling slightly nervous being there, not sure what to expect. Then her mind wandered back to the day before. What was she going to do about Don Juan? Would she have to go along with this plan and watch how it lays out? Would she try to stop what's meant to happen?

"I just hope my choice is right." She said sadly and began to sing to herself.

_I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have_

She leaned herself against a tree and began looking out upon the empty place as her mind continued its unrelenting battle in her heart.

_The worst is just around the bend  
And does he notice my feelings for him? _

Her feelings for him? He doesn't even know she was the one he met all those years ago. There's no way he could see her feelings for him.

_And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be_

Yes, it definitely didn't seem like they were meant to be after all. She felt her heart break at this thought and regretted having such strong feelings towards Erik. Besides, how could she compete with Christine?

_What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud_

She wasn't really too fond of the idea of joining in on the enthusiasm everyone else seemed to share. At the moment, she just wished that her life could return to normal. Or, at least, as normal as it was before she came here.

_Try as I may, it doesn't last  
And will we ever end up together? _

End up together… it would take a miracle for them to be together.

_And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one_

_Not the one…_ A stray tear made its way down her face at this thought. She knew there was no hope for them now. If he hated her, that was that. After a while, she found herself standing before the grave of Gustave Daae. _Christine's father's grave. Why did I come here?_

* * *

The song used in this chapter was **Sally's Song** from The Nightmare Before Christmas and reference to **Notes/Twisted Every Way** from _Andrew Lloyd Webber's_ The Phantom of the Opera._  
_

So now you can see the changes I've made. I added a different graveyard scene where Ashley wanders to the cemetery. Plus, when I heard Amy Lee's version of Sally's Song, I just kept thinking about if Ashley was walking through the cemetery singing this song, thinking about what is to come and about Erik. Not bad, right? Plus we don't jump straight to the realization.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Christine couldn't get the thoughts of the upcoming opera out of her mind. She knew what kind of man the Phantom was, but she could never bring herself to hate him. It's true that he frightened her beyond belief, but when she saw his eyes, they were crying out with a terrible sadness. She wished to run from him but she also wanted to run to him and take away his pain. Then there was Ashley. She didn't fail to notice the recognition that flashed across his eyes when he saw her face for the first time. And did Ashley have any idea what he meant by what he said? Have they met before? She couldn't shake these questions from her mind. Nothing was making sense! Christine decided that she needed to get away for a moment and would pay a visit to her father. She removed herself from her bed and slipped into a dark blue dress and put on her cloak with her red scarf hanging from her shoulders. She made her way from the opera house and found a carriage to take her to the cemetery.

"To my father's grave, please." She said and made her way.

Erik dismounted his horse when he reached the gates of the cemetery. He wasn't exactly sure why he came here, but there was a small voice in his mind telling him to come here. He walked through the rows of tombstones and passed the statues and crypts that littered the small enclosed area. Then, he heard a voice. A small, sad voice singing through the mist

_Who…_ Then he saw her. Ashley was standing before the grave of Christine's father. _What is she doing here?_ Then he heard the last few lines of her song…

"_And will we ever end up together? No, I think not, it's never to become. For I am not the one."_ He didn't fail to notice the tear that slid down her face. Something in him urged him to go over and wipe that tear from her cheek and hold her, but he remained in his spot behind the tomb.

"Why is everything so complicated?" He heard her say as if addressing someone.

Ashley felt a harsh wind blow around her and caused her to shiver. She shouldn't stay out here much longer, since she was out all night which already put her at risk of getting sick. But just as she turned to leave, she heard the sound of a violin. And the melody was all too familiar to her. It was _Once Upon a December_.

_Can it be?_ She thought and turned towards the crypt once again listening to the nostalgic melody.

"Ashley?" She was snapped from her euphoric trance when she heard Christine's voice. She turned to find the brown curly haired girl standing only a few feet away. And, just as she heard her voice, the music had stopped as well. "What are you doing out here?" Christine was here, and the music was obviously played by one person. Ashley clenched her fists and bowed her head, willing herself not to cry.

"Nothing." She said curtly. "I was just…" She could feel the tears ready to escape. Before Christine could do anything, Ashley bolted passed her and towards the gates, her tears streaming down her face as the last of her will shattered along with her heart.

By the time she had returned to the opera house, she had flung herself onto her bed and just cried. Everyone could hear her heart wrenching sobs as she cried away all her pain and anger.

"She won't see anyone, and she refuses to come out." Meg told her mother.

"Do you have any idea how she became like this?" She asked.

"No, she won't speak to anyone about it." Mme Giry had a vague idea that her sadness may have something to do with the Phantom, but she couldn't be too sure.

"What's going on?" They turned to find Christine coning down the corridor returning from her venture to the cemetery.

"Ashley has locked herself in her room." Meg explained. "She just ran in here this morning and started crying." Christine's face fell and looked down at her shoes.

"Christine, dear. Do you know something we don't?" Mme Giry asked.

"Well, I saw her while I was visiting my father." She told them and Mme Giry felt as if her suspicion may be true. "She was standing before my father's grave and seemed like she was in a sort of trance. But when I called out to her, I could see something in her eyes. She looked hurt, as if I had just caused her a terrible pain."

_A trance?_ She thought. _Did Erik follow her?_

"You said she looked as if in a trance," Meg said snapping her mother from her thoughts, "what do you mean by that?"

"When I got closer, I could hear a violin." She said. "It was playing a rather… haunting melody. Haunting but still very beautiful."

_Oh, Erik what have you done to her?_

Ashley had stopped crying sometime ago, leaving her eyes feeling sore and puffy and her heart feeling heavy as she thought about that morning. There was no way he would have played for her. Of course he would play that song for Christine. But it was the song _she_ sang. It was what first convinced him to teach her. He was toying with her. He's trying to drive her mad. And it was working.

"Then there's nothing to lose." She whispered into her pillow. "Let the darkness bind me." She got up from her bed and went over to her chest with her clothes and pulled out the ball dress she wore on New Years.

"_Tonight we are betrayed..."_ She half-sang as she pulled out the dress. _"we can't be saved… time to face my fate… Lead me to my grave… at the opera… tonight!"_

Ashley stood in back of the curtains awaiting her cue. Everyone was astonished when Ashley said she would sing that night. But she made it clear it would be her final performance. But that's not what shocked them. It was the fact that up until this point, she would usually take care of the Phantom's warnings, but now she was throwing caution to the wind and going against him.

"Ashley, you don't have to do this." Mme Giry said trying to coax her from her performance.

"No, I do." She said flatly. "It has to be done."

Erik watched Ashley from Box Five. Somehow, he believed that she would have been smart enough not to go back out there after the Masquerade, but she obviously didn't get the message. He still remembered what had transpired that morning; while Ashley was listening to him play her song, he thought he saw something in her features. But when Christine made herself known, she didn't think to hide her hurt. She must have done this to get back at him. Just as she stopped in the middle of the stage, she sent a brief glance to Box Five, catching his gaze with her own before returning to the audience.

"I'd first like to thank you all for being here this evening." She began. "Now, due to recent events, this will be my final performance. So, I hope you all enjoy it."

She pulled her iPod from her dress and pressed play. The song that began to play sounded sad and a bit desperate. Erik noticed as her mask of indifference melted away and her eyes shined with unshed tears and holding a desperate plea behind them.

_There's only so much that a heart can take  
Before it starts to break_

_Please don't make me love you  
Please don't make me need you  
I've no room in my life  
For something like this_

_Please don't take my mornings  
Please don't steal my summers  
I know they will vanish  
The moment we kiss_

She brought her arms around herself and had an almost dreamy look on her face.

_I grow weak when we talk  
I'm confused when we touch  
I should just walk away  
But that's asking too much_

She dropped her arms and her dreamy look was replaced once again by her saddened persona.

_Please don't make me do this  
Please don't make me want this  
All my dreams were taken  
Until I met you_

_You're the one I think of  
Soon as I awaken  
Funny how the heart tells  
The mind what to do_

She shrugged a bit when she mentioned the heart telling the mind what to do then turned slightly towards Erik, but only enough so that the audience didn't realize that she was now addressing him fully.

_I'm not sure I can go through all the joy and the pain  
Much better not to let these dreams take flight_

She fell down to her knees, feeling her heart crying out for him to understand and becoming weak from the strain.

_Please don't make me live you  
Please don't make me need you  
Simplify my life  
Just by setting me free_

_Promise me you'll do this  
Only you can do this_

She looked to Box Five and managed to find Erik's eyes. She noticed that he wasn't pleased that she disobeyed him, but she could care less. She didn't think he understood her at all and felt her resolve breaking.

_Please don't make me love you  
Unless you love me…_

As Erik watched her, he felt every word she sung like a knife to his heart. He knew she was singing to him, trying with all her strength to make him see. And, he could feel it working. By the end of the song, he saw her eyes become dead and she collapsed to the floor. The curtain closed just as soon as she hit the floor. Erik sprang from his seat and ran from the box.

"Ashley!" Christine was the first at her side as the curtain closed. "Madame Giry! What happened?"

"Meg, hold these under her nose." She handed her daughter some smelling salts and Meg knelt down and held them under her nose. Ashley inhaled and started coming too. She looked around at the group around her, feeling a little claustrophobic.

"Please…" she said weakly, "…I… I can't breathe… I need… need air…"

"Christine, got fetch her cloak." Mme Giry ordered. Christine nodded and dashed off towards the dormitories. "Meg, lead her up to the roof. Wait for Christine there." Meg nodded and began helping Ashley to her feet. She stumbled a bit but managed to stand.

"Here, give me your arm." She took her arm and slung it over her shoulder. "Just lean on me."

"Th-thank you Meg." Ashley said weakly trying to smile and her friend and was led away. The crowd soon dispersed; everyone returning to their duties, while Mme Giry lingered a bit longer. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and had the distinct feeling of being watched.

"So, you were watching?" She asked.

"How could I not." Erik said stepping from the shadows. "The girl disobeyed me. And yet… I cannot be angry with her."

"Because you know who she is." She stated. Erik said nothing. "I get the feeling you always knew it was her. You just could not bear to hope, that she would not be who she seemed." Erik leaned against a support beam as he tried steadying himself.

"I saw her eyes." He said. "They were crying out for me. I've only caused her pain Madame." He looked in the direction where she was led away. "She thinks I don't love her. That I've moved on from her."

"Have you?"

"Not a day goes by that I don't think of her. Of what they did to her. They killed her… _and I could do nothing but let her die!_" He flipped over a table that sat in the corner. Mme Giry flinched at the sound. "Not a day goes by that I don't think of her. That fourteen year old girl… so young… so innocent… that girl who feared me… yet loved me…" He thought back to when she was singing, the look she gave him. "She looked at me with those same eyes… when we first met. She was afraid of me. And yet… I saw her love in those eyes." The ballet mistress smiled and moved beside him.

"Then go to her." He turned to her with a fearful expression. "If you can say all this to me, then you must tell her the truth."

"But she-"

"Has waited six years for you. Don't leave her alone like this." He thought about her words for a moment and knew she was right. He had to see her; to let her know he still loved her. With a new resolve, and with a swish of his cloak, he disappeared into the shadows to find his lost angel.

Christine handed Ashley her cloak and helped her, along with Meg, to the roof.

"Do you want one of us with you?" Christine asked. Ashley just shook her head.

"I want to be alone." She said and forced out a smile. "I'll be okay. I just need some fresh air." The girls didn't seem convinced, but there was no use in arguing with her.

"Just let us know if you need anything." Meg said and patted her shoulder. Ashley stepped forward and turned the handle of the door leading to the roof. As she stepped out, she was greeted by a flurry of frigid air and fresh falling snow. Christine made to help her but she held out her hand firmly motioning her to stop. When she stepped outside she closed the door so she could have her privacy.

"_Let hopes pass, let dreams pass, let them die…"_ she whispered to herself, _"…without you what are they for?"_ She walked over to the edge and looked out at the city.

Erik had arrived only moments before she did, taking the secret passages leading to the roof. He currently hid behind the statue of Apollo and watched the young woman standing alone in the snow drift. The tears running down her face did not go unnoticed to him either. As he thought back to her song, he recalled the words she sang.

"_You're the one I think of  
Soon as I awaken  
Funny how the heart tells  
The mind what to do_

"_Simplify my life  
Just by setting me free_

"_Please don't make me love you  
Unless you love me…"_

_Unless you love me…_ How could he not love her? She was all he could think of since her death. Long before then even. Since the night he heard her humming in the darkness of his underground world he knew she would become his. But now, this girl who once raised her voice with all her love and devotion to him was losing hope that their love would survive.

_Once upon another time  
I loved you yet left you alone_

He heard her begin to sing.

_But that's not all I did  
I left you with my heart_

_Were it still that other time  
If only I somehow had known  
I'd come back home to you  
But now there's not much I can do  
I've known this from the start_

_I'll love  
I'll live  
I'll give what I can give  
And take what little I deserve…_

Before she could sing another note, she fell to her knees and began crying. Crying for those six long years not knowing of this world's existence and her involvement in it, for all her pent up frustration to those years spent living a mere façade of a life, pretending to be happy with the world around her, and for the man she had loved, and still loves, knowing he despised her. She raised her head to stare at the cloud covered sky and allowed the falling snow to encompass her, granting her a small fragment of peace in their delicate caresses to her flushed skin. She wished she could become the snow and drift away on the wind and far from the hurt of the world.

Before Erik could approach the sobbing girl, the door opened and Christine stepped outside and moved towards her first.

"Ashley, maybe you should go to bed now." The younger brunette said to the older girl. "It's getting cold out here anyway." Ashley slowly turned her head to see her friend then nodded. She got back to her feet and let Christine lead her back inside. Erik watched with a pang of guilt at the retreating duo. He should have approached her; took her in his arms and let her know everything would be alright. That he still loved her.

"I'm so sorry, my _perdue __ange_."

Ashley placed her cloak back in her chest and slipped off her shoes and climbed into bed without even changing into her night clothes. She just wanted to sleep. At least in her dreams she was free to live a life she wished she had lived since the beginning.

"_Leave the hurt behind…"_ She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

However, not even her dreams managed to bring her solace this night either; filled with haunting nightmares of her death on the roof of the opera house. She awoke shooting up in her bed as soon as she was hit by the bullet and hearing Erik shouting her name. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head against them trying to quell her rapid heartbeat and regain her senses. As she took in the familiar dormitory room, she had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her. She remembered how she use to take comfort in this feeling, knowing the Angel of Music was watching over her and protecting her. But now, it just gave her a sense of dread. She knew he must be upset with her for going against his orders.

"I need to get out." She said and threw the covers from her body still in the ball dress that she had worn for the performance. She didn't bother changing into her usual shirt and trousers but just grabbed her cloak and slipped on her sneakers before making her way from the room headed for nowhere in particular, as long as she was away from here.

* * *

The songs used in this chapter were **Tonight We Are Betrayed** from Repo! The Genetic Opera, **Please Don't Make Me Love You** from Dracula the Musical, and some of **Once Upon Another Time** (with altered lyrics) and reference to **'Til I Hear You Sing** from _Andrew Lloyd Webber's_ Love Never Dies.

Yeah, so they don't get right together after the show. And yes, I did see Love Never Dies (the Australian version) while I was working on this reedit. It's actually not that bad. But, then again, they did make some major changes from the original London version. But I do like it. My favorite songs from the show would have to be 'Til I Hear You Sing, Devil Take the Hindmost, Beauty Underneath, and Love Never Dies. PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ashley couldn't tell if she was being followed or not, but all she knew was that she wanted to keep as far from the shadows as possible if so. She didn't want Erik following her if he did decide to pass his judgment on her after all. She didn't try looking back to the opera house, knowing if she did she would turn around and go back. She just kept running as far as her legs would carry her, keeping under the light of the street lamps so she could see what was around her.

She pulled her hood over her head as she broke into a sprint. She ran as long and as far as she could until she finally collapsed from her exhaustion. Her lungs on fire, her throat sore and her legs feeling like lead weights. She took that moment to look around and figure out where she was. As she looked up, she saw a large cathedral standing proud and tall out in the middle of a cleared space. Notre-Dame. Ashley released a soft chuckle.

"Funny how I would end up here." She said to herself. She tried pushing herself up to her feet, as difficult as it was, and reluctantly made her way towards the intimidating building. As she approached the large wooden doors, she took one last look around her, scanning the darkness around her for any sign of her masked stalker. Feeling safe enough, she pulled open the door and stepped inside.

Erik returned to Madame Giry's room after his failure with Ashley. When he explained what happened, she couldn't help but feel both pity for the both of them and frustration by the whole of the situation.

"You're only going to cause the two of you more pain at this rate." She said. "I can only imagine what she is thinking."

"As do I." He said. "But when I finally had the courage to go to her, Christine had taken that chance away. How could I have let her go so easily?" He sank down into his seat and hung his head. "I don't know what I can do for her."

"Go and find her. You have to speak to her now. If you don't…" She wasn't even sure how to finish that sentence. But Erik understood that he couldn't put off speaking to her any longer. He stood back up and made for the door.

"When I left her she was asleep. I'm sure she'd still be in bed at this moment." He said before quickly exiting the room and racing through the dark corridors back to the dormitories. But when he entered the room, he felt something amiss. And, sure enough, he found Ashley's bed was empty and her chest was open, missing her cloak.

_No._ His shook his head violently as he stared at the empty bed where his lost angel had slept only moments ago. _No! She can't leave me now!_ He fled from the room and didn't bother searching the opera house for the girl. He arrived at the stables and found his horse César and climbed onto his back. _I'm not losing her again!_ And he took off into the night in search of the missing girl.

When Ashley entered the cathedral, she couldn't help but marvel at the size of the place. The closest she had ever seen to this marvelous building was from Google pictures and The Hunchback of Notre Dame, but that was nothing compared to the real thing. But she had to admit, it did look a lot like the movie. She almost half expected to find Quasimodo hiding behind one of the columns like she was Esmeralda.

"I've seen one too many Disney movies." She said. After a few more steps, she found a statue of the Virgin Mary and just stood before it. Ashley was never a religious girl, in fact the few times she did go to church were forced by her parents, but she knew little tidbits. She sighed as she gazed at the statue.

"What brings you here so late at night?" She turned to find a man dressed in white church garments standing some ways away. He was staring at her, patiently waiting for her to explain. Ashley let her shoulders sag and removed the hood she forgot was still on her head.

"I needed a little sanctuary, I guess." She said non-chalantly.

"Well then, you've come to the right place." The man said. Ashley sat down on one of the benches and let herself recline a bit.

"I'm not really familiar with the whole religion thing here, but I just had the feeling to come here." She admitted.

"Is there anything you wish to speak of?" She sighed.

"It's complicated." She said. She glanced back over to the man in white then closed her eyes. "The man I love believes me to be dead and thinks I'm some sort of ghost here to haunt him."

"That is a complicated situation." Ashley let out a chuckle.

"There's nothing I can do to make him see." She pushed herself up from her seat then began walking again. "I guess I just need some time to think things over."

"Then I shall leave you to your thoughts." Without another word he left. When Ashley was completely alone she allowed her defenses to lower slightly. As she walked through the cathedral she felt an eerie sense of peace. She looked up to find the rose window in her path. She began to wonder if maybe it was not in her right interest to remain in this world. She didn't belong here anyways. Why stay?

_I don't know if you can hear me  
Or if you're even there  
I don't know if you would listen  
To my humble prayer_

_I know I have been an outcast  
And do not speak to you  
Yet I see your face and wonder  
Were you once an outcast too…_

She began singing not exactly sure why but just knew she had to.

_God help the outcasts, lonely from birth  
Please show them the mercy, they don't find on earth  
Lost and forgotten, they look to you still  
God help the outcasts or nobody will_

"_I ask for weath…"_ she could almost hear the people say seeing the invisible shadows of those in the church, _"…I ask for fame… I ask for glory to shine on my name."_

"_I ask for love I can't possess… I ask for God and his angels to bless me…"_

_I ask for nothing, I can get by  
But I know so many less lucky than I  
God help the outcasts, the poor and down trod  
I thought we all were the children of God_

She felt her resolve begin to break and tears streamed down her face.

_God help the outcasts, the children of God…_

Erik had been searching for hours with no luck. Paris was still a large city and there were too many dark places one girl could hide in. But Erik was all too familiar with the shadows and if she was hiding there, he would know. No, knowing her, she would stay where she can see. But even in the light there was no sign of her. He was beginning to panic when midnight finally struck and hoped that his lost angel was safe somewhere.

"Ashley, where could you have gone?" He wondered then continued his search.

When Ashley left the church, she knew what she had to do. The last time she left this world was when she died. So, perhaps if she were to die again, she would be returned to her world again. There was nothing left for her in this world anyway, so why stay? Her only regret for leaving would have to be her friends. Christine and Meg were her dearest friends in this world and even Madame Giry had seen her as a daughter in a way. But she couldn't stay and continue to be haunted by these demons from the past.

"It's the only way." She said to herself. "Forgive me, my love." She pulled up her hood and began walking in the direction towards the Seine.

_Reaching for you,  
I know you're out there somewhere  
It's too dark, I'm so cold,  
I know I had to come here_

_Every broken dream,  
That I leave behind,  
Keeps me going on,  
Keeps me running blind_

_Calling your name I here only echoes,  
Searching the rain I see only shadows,  
You've got to show me your face  
Voices, I hear them calling behind me,  
Phantoms of you are burning inside me,  
You've got to give me a sign_

Erik almost thought he could hear someone singing. The words were broken hearted and dark. It had to be her! He began riding, not exactly sure where the voice had come from but followed it none the less.

_Ashley, please wait for me._ He thought. After a while he found himself in front of Notre Dame, but the voice was gone. Speaking of which, the voice was very close sounding when he heard it. Like the voice was speaking in his mind. _I must be going mad._ But then he remembered a few months ago when he thought he heard her voice the first time. He remembered singing back to it and having it reply to him. Maybe if he sang back to it he could hear it again then let it lead him to her.

**Fading, slowly  
You're drifting into darkness  
I can't see, I can't think,  
I need to keep on searching**

**Every memory,  
Every thought of you,  
Is inside of me,  
Tells me what to do**

Ashley stopped midstride and thought she could hear Erik's voice singing the lyrics back to her. She turned around back where she came and could feel his presence close by. But he was singing the song with her. She knew she had to get out as soon as possible. But she couldn't help singing more as she made her way towards her destination.

**Calling your name I here only echoes,  
Searching the rain I see only shadows,  
You've got to show me your face  
Voices, I hear them calling behind me,  
Phantoms of you are burning inside me,  
You've got to give me a sign**

She frantically searched the shadows for any sign of the Phantom and knew he could be anywhere by now. There was so little time to escape now and feared what may happen if he caught her.

_Can you hear me?_  
**Am I only wasting time?**  
_Are you near me?_  
**Are you only in my mind?**  
_Are you?_ **Are you?**

Erik heard her voice again and took off in the direction it was coming from. He had the terrible sinking feeling that she was about to do something dire and needed to stop her. At least he was slowly closing on her now.

**Calling your name I here only echoes,**  
_Searching the rain I see only shadows,_  
_**You've got to show me your face**_  
**Voices, I hear them calling behind me,**  
_Phantoms of you are burning inside me,_  
_**You've got to give me a sign**_

Ashley had finally reached her destination. The Seine River. She knew there wasn't much time now, she could feel it. She ran onto the bridge crossing the river and leaned over the side to look at the freezing water below. She knew this was going to be painful since the water was probably going to be at least ten degrees colder than the actual air around her now on top of if she ever resurfaced. She swallowed hard before climbing onto the edge, using a lamp post for support. She took another look at her reflection in the water and closed her eyes as she prepared to jump.

"Stop!" She froze when she heard a melodious voice behind her. She turned around slowly to find Erik standing on the other side of the bridge breathing hard and covered in sweat. Ashley hugged the lamp post as if it could protect her from the ma before her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" She asked coldly. "I'm doing what you've set out to do."

"And what is that?" He questioned.

"I'm disappearing. You came after me because I ran away from you. You were going to come after me because I disobeyed you and wanted to punish me for my insolence. Well, let me do that favor for you!" She moved closer to the edge again.

"Stop!" Erik shouted again and, surprisingly, she did. "Don't do this."

"Why shouldn't I? I don't belong here! I should never have stayed this long. I should just go back to where I came from. Back to my world. Back to… that world…" Her voice trailed off as she thought of her home. The way was in her grasp, but did she really want to go back? Back to that world of broken promises and fractured dreams? No! It was her home and still is. There's no other choice.

"You're being ridiculous! What makes you think death will bring you back to where you came from?"

"Because that's what happened when I died the first time!" She shouted. "When I was shot; when I died, I woke up on the other side. But I had no memory of my death. Only of that first night when you…"

_So she survived all this time?_ It definitely seemed impossible when one thought about it. But if she was still standing here now, then it had to be true.

"Come down from there." He said coaxingly. "You don't have to do this." Ashley just laughed and shook her head.

"Yes I do." She said sadly. "You don't believe in me. So why should I?"

"Because I know you wouldn't have the courage to jump anyway." He said. "Ashley would never take her own life. So I know you wouldn't either." He was right. Ashley may think about jumping from the bridge, but she could never truly do it. The thought of death scared her. Sure, she faced death once already, but she had no memory of it at the time. "Ashley," She jumped when he used her name to address her, "just come down from there and let us return to the opera house." He managed to move himself closer to her and held out his hand for her. Ashley just stared at him a little longer, staring into his eyes trying to find any hint of deception. She couldn't find anything that hinted betrayal. She slowly extended her hand towards him, ready to take it.

But as she leaned a bit more, her foot slipped on some ice and began falling backwards towards the river. "Ashley!" He ran to the edge and reached for her only to be met with nothing. Then he heard a splash. "No. No!" He ran off the bridge and moved towards the river's edge. He removed his cloak and jacket then jumped into the river after her. He struggled to stay under the frigid water but he had to find her. After a moment, he caught onto something and pulled it towards him. His arms wrapped around the object and pulled the two of them to the surface. When they broke the surface of the water, he was relieved when he found Ashley was what he was holding in his arms. He swam over to the shore and quickly removed her cloak only to replace it with his own before replacing his jacket onto his form.

"Ashley?" He lowered his head to her chest and could hear a faint heard beat. He moved towards her nose and mouth but found she wasn't breathing. "I'm not letting you leave me like this." Me plugged her nose and opened her mouth then began breathing into her. After a few tries she turned onto her side and started coughing up the water in her lungs.

_Thank God._ He thought. After a few coughing fits, Ashley returned to an unconscious state but was shivering fiercely. Erik gathered her in his arms and just savored the fact that he was there to save her. Now he just had to get them back to the opera house before they both died from hypothermia. He carried her away from the river and towards the dark alley where he left César. He was glad that he decided to take his horse with him otherwise it would have been very hard getting them back. Somehow he managed to get the two of them onto the horse and began the journey back home.

When they arrived back at the opera house, he didn't bother bringing her back to the dormitories. He decided it best if she returned with him to his home where he could watch her. When he arrived at his underground lair, he quickly brought Ashley to the bedroom and rested her in the swan-shaped bed and wrapped her in as many blankets he could. She was very pale and her lips were blue. He knelt beside her and gently stroked her hair. After about an hour she began to stir.

"Wh-where am I?" She whispered not even opening her eyes.

"You're home Ashley. My home." She turned her head towards him but still couldn't open her eyes.

"Erik?"

"Yes. I'm right here angel." He touched her cheek and she instinctively leaned into his touch.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked.

"No, you're not dreaming. I'm right here and I'm never letting you go again." He said and let a tear escape his eye. A small smile crept onto her face.

"All these years… I never stopped loving you…" She said, "…you were the only one… I could ever truly love." Her head went slack and her breathing slowed as sleep claimed her once again. Erik's hand never left her face as he watched her sleep and let her words echo through his mind.

_She still loves me. After all these years._ He hadn't felt so happy in his entire life. Be felt his own exhaustion overtake him and he fell into unconsciousness still kneeling beside his sleeping angel.

* * *

The songs used in this chapter were **God Help the Outcasts** from _Disney's_ The Hunchback of Notre Dame and **Running Blind** by t.A.T.u.

So this is one of the new chapters I mentioned before. I actually only just found some new albums by t.A.T.u with new songs. However there were some songs I already have in one of the ones I found so I just collected the ones I didn't have. Running Blind is from the album Happy Smiles and it's one of my faves. I was also on a bit of a Hunchback of Notre Dame kick while I was working on this as well. So, I hope the chapter was alright for you.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Erik awoke, he thought he had dreamt the events of the night before. It certainly felt surreal enough for it to be a dream. But no, when he awoke, he was greeted by the face of the woman he had loved all those years ago and even after her death. She was cuddled up under the blankets he had placed on her the night before and seemed to have gained more of her normal color. He just hoped she wouldn't try to run when she woke.

_I should expect her to be anxious when she does._ He thought. He reluctantly rose from his spot and stole one more loving look at her before leaving the room.

Ashley couldn't place where she was at the moment. She tried opening her eyes, but they refused to cooperate with her. The space around her smelled like exotic spices and she was bathed in a warm and comforting light. She felt like she was resting on a soft cloud and could hear the faintest music in the back of her mind. If this place wasn't heaven, then it was obviously better. When she finally managed to open her eyes, it took some time for her eyes to adjust to the surroundings. She awoke in the swan shaped bed in the Phantom's lair.

_How did I…_ The memory of the previous night came back to her. She was about to jump into the Seine river hoping to return to her world but was stopped when Erik had found her and ended up slipping and falling in. After that, nothing. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got up and began making her way from the room.

She entered his lair only to find he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and made to go back to bed. She heard someone's footsteps then darted back into the small bedroom and poked her head around the corner as Erik appeared and sat down at his organ.

_Why am I here?_ She wondered nervously. She saw the boat on the other side of the room and thought if she was quiet enough, she could make it over and escape. She kept her eyes fixed on the Phantom as she stealthily made her away towards the shore of the lake. She desperately hoped he would turn to see her as she tried to escape and didn't want to think what he'd do to her in the mean time. As she approached the shore, she had removed her eyes from him so she could see where she was going. And when she turned back to look at him, he was gone. The hairs on her neck bristled when she couldn't spot him anywhere.

"What do you think you're doing?" She let out a small shriek when she heard his voice behind her and jumped away from him.

"Why have you brought me here?" She asked warily.

"I couldn't have you running away again if I returned you to the dormitories." He stated. Ashley was about to talk back but suddenly felt dizzy and stumbled slightly. Erik was by her side in an instant and lifted her into his arms just before her legs gave out. "You're still weak from last night. You need to rest."

"No, I have to get back." She protested wearily. "Christine and Meg will be looking for me."

"You're just as stubborn as you were as a child." He muttered and Ashley couldn't help but blush. "At least when you were fourteen you didn't talk back as much." Ashley looked up at him and saw a small smile forming on his lips and had the desperate urge to kiss him. But she restrained herself as best she could, still wary of his intentions. He brought her back to the bed and set her down on the soft covers then knelt down beside her.

"Erik, I-"

"Before you say anything, I have something to say to you." He said firmly. Ashley knew there was no point in arguing with him so she just nodded. "Ashley, your death was the most agonizing moment of my life. I knew how much you loved me and I loved you just as much, if not more. All this time I've been haunted by that day and I can never forgive myself for not protecting you. And when I saw you at the Masquerade, I thought it was your ghost coming back to torment me for my fault. However, for some reason, I had always had this strange feeling that you were nearby. On the night of Il Muto then I… killed Joseph Buquet, I followed Christine and the Vicomte to the roof. But before the boy could say anything, they heard a voice. The voice was singing a strange song no one had heard before. But the voice sounded frightened but managed to hold itself together and gradually calming with each word. I take it you were the one singing that night." Ashley nodded.

"I never meant for anyone to hear me." She clarified. "But someone must have heard me and decided to open the curtains on me and have me sing, without my knowledge, before an entire audience."

"You never did like surprises." He said feeling a bit of nostalgia. "And some months ago, I thought I heard you singing again."

"A few months ago?" Ashley asked.

"Yes. Back in September." Ashley thought back to September and remembered singing on the roof and even thought she had heard Erik's voice singing with her before she was flooded with memories of her death.

"I was singing on the roof the night before my show." She said. "I was singing and… I thought I heard you singing with me." He was stunned by what he heard. He did hear her. Much like the night before.

"When your voice disappeared, I had the urge to go to the roof. I somehow knew that if I went there you would be waiting for me, just like before." Ashley smiled at the mention of their special meeting place. The roof had always been the one place that belonged to themselves where they could have their singing lessons and just enjoy the other's company. "But when I arrived, no one was there."

"After I finished the song, I was assaulted by memories of my death." She explained. "As the visions passed before my eyes I collapsed and lost consciousness. When I awoke I was back in the dormitories in my bed. Christine told me she and Raoul had found me and brought me inside."

"I suppose that is a legitimate reason." He cleared his throat as he went on with his explanation. "After that day, when I heard you performing on stage, memories of when you sang here long ago invaded my mind. I was also working on my opera at the time so I didn't have the time to send any notes to either you or the managers for such insolence." Ashley felt her cheeks burn with shame hearing his words. Erik immediately regretted what he said and made to fix himself. "I didn't know who you were at the time. I just thought you were some girl they allowed to do as she pleased."

"Don't worry, I understand." She said. Erik sighed before he continued.

"I must admit, I did enjoy some of the songs you performed. But I wanted to finish Don Juan before the Masquerade to give to the managers. When I finally had the chance to meet the little brat who has been the freedom to perform without my consent, I was more than surprised to come face to face with the young woman I fell in love with." Ashley's face became redder at his words, only this time with embarrassment. "I didn't fail to notice you looked older than you did those years ago, but at the time I could only think about how I knew you were dead. I refused to believe you were standing there alive and well. That night I thought about you. My mind was trying to reassure me that you were not real while my heart was telling me otherwise. That you were alive and had been standing in flesh and blood before my eyes.

"That's when I went back to the opera house to confirm my suspicions of you. But when I reached the dormitories, you had left on your little journey to the cemetery. I had no idea where you had gone at the time but I somehow had a feeling you were there. But before I left to go after you, I had the urge to bring my violin with me, so I returned here to retrieve it. When I arrived, I immediately heard your voice and found you by the grave of Christine's father. I needed some indication that you were who you said you were, so I used my violin and played the song you first sang when you started here."

"Once Upon a December." She said.

"Yes. I remember how you said it was one of your favorites from your childhood." Ashley had barely any recollection of any moments from that time besides their meeting, the ball and their dance on the roof, and her abduction.

"It's funny. Because I thought what happened back then was only a dream, most of my memories are real fuzzy." She admitted. She looked down at her hands in her lap unable to meet his eyes. Erik reached his hand out to touch her cheek and turn her back to face him.

"I don't blame you for what you thought. If you hadn't been killed that day, you would still remember all we shared and all I taught you." Her eyebrows rose and it took all he had not to laugh. "I noticed that your voice had been neglected of the training I gave you." Ashley looked down in embarrassment.

"I can't help it." She said timidly.

"I'm aware of that. However, your voice isn't completely without discipline. When I heard you sing I could tell you were trying and showed some knowledge." She smiled a bit at his comment.

"My choir teacher in high school would drill proper techniques into our brains just about every class." She said half jokingly.

"Then she has my respect." His words were accompanied by a small giggle from Ashley. "It's been so long since I heard you laugh." Ashley stared at him with astonishment. But before she could say anything he had pulled her into his arms. She was a bit shocked at first but gradually relaxed in his embrace. "When you were here last, you would sing of love and joy. You'd sing of hope and dreams, no matter how impossible or childish they may be. But last night, you sounded broken, lost, sorrowful, and hopeless. I'm so sorry." Ashley could feel him shaking trying to hold back his sobs and nearly let a tear escape her eye.

"Erik, can you look at me?" He pulled back and allowed himself to face her again. Ashley could see his eyes turning red from unshed tears and felt that undeniable pull on her heart. When a tear began running down his unmasked cheek, she quickly reached her hand up and used her thumb to catch it then rest her palm on his cheek. "I couldn't hold it against you how you felt towards be over this time. You believed I was dead. I would have done the same if I thought you were gone." She brought her other hand up to the other side of his face, being careful not to touch the mask. "Over the past six years, that 'dream' I had was one of my fondest memories. I could remember every vivid detail from the sound of your voice to the warmth of your body wrapped around mine. Even as the years went by I could still remember how it all felt. I would even have my doubts that it was even a dream. But it was also that 'dream' that sparked my feelings for you. If I never met you, I would probably not have felt such strong feelings at all."

"Oh Ashley." He would never cease being amazed by this girl. She was truly a pure spirit that only is born once in a lifetime. As another tear ran down his cheek, Ashley lent forward and kissed it away. Erik thought his heart would burst from her loving gesture and could feel the electricity that coursed through him when her lips made contact with his skin. And he was not the only one who felt this charge. Ashley felt it as well and reveled in the feeling. She knew that she could never love another. Even in her own world, as the years went by, she could think of no one but the man before her now. After a long moment, Ashley began to sing…

_Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us_

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

She understood that with these words she would forever bind herself to Erik. If she chose him, she would give up everything she knew before. But those long years back home had driven her to her own solitude. Erik was all she needed. And if she was to lose him now, she didn't know what she would do.

_I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you  
I am bound to you_

That's right. She was always bound to him. Even beyond this world, in her own, her heart always belonged to him. But she was also afraid of this love because it was her first and only true love. She wasn't sure what they would do. What if someone found out? What would happen to them then?

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own  
Walls I built up became my home  
I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
Sweet love, so pure_

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart_

Ashley couldn't help but think back on the years since her parents' divorce. She had let herself pull away from everyone else and seclude herself to her own heart and mind for comfort. Only a few people were allowed into her heart. And Erik was the one who now held all of her and trusted with all she was.

_I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you  
I am bound to_

_Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears  
All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall? Fall_

It's true that there may be some challenges for them ahead, but Ashley could tell that they can accomplish anything now. As long as they were together, nothing could stop them. And if they fell, they would fall together.

_I have entrusted, boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you  
I am, oh I am  
I'm bound to you_

When she finished her song, she looked back into the same crystal green eyes she had loved for so long. There were no more words that needed to be said between them. Their eyes spoke more than their words could and they could hear every loving and affectionate thought they silently whispered to each other. And the next thing they knew they were leaning towards each other until their lips were locked in a long overdue kiss. One of Ashley's hands rested on his shoulder while the other caressed his unmasked cheek and both Erik's arms wrapped around her and pushed himself up onto the bed and was resting right on top of her. Ashley could barely suppress a laugh at this bold action but was immediately silenced when he kissed her again. But it was short lived when Erik decided to pull away and rested his forehead against her own.

"As much as would like to stay here and ravish you to no end," Ashley's cheeks became a dark red at his words and he chuckled at her innocence, "I must return to the world above to inform your guardian where you are."

"My Guardian?" Ashley queried.

"Madame Giry." Ashley's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, right. I forgot." She said feeling embarrassed. "She must be so worried. And what about Christine and Meg?"

"Don't worry my dear, I will handle everything." He whispered and kissed her cheek before getting up from the bed and walking out of the room. "And I expect you to still be in bed when I return young lady. You are resting today after that little stunt you pulled last night." Ashley smiled. She finally had her dark angel back with her and the life she thought was just beyond her reach was now in her grasp. Life can't get any better than this.

Madame Giry paced around her room as she contemplated what she just heard. Ashley seemed to have gone missing last night and has yet to return. Somehow she knew Erik had something to do with this.

"Something troubles you Madame?" She nearly jumped at the sound of Erik's voice and turned to see him materialize from the shadows.

"Erik, have you any knowledge of Ashley's whereabouts?" She asked frantically.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He said calmly. "That is why I'm here. She is with me."

"With you?" She nearly shouted. "Erik, what were you thinking? I told you to speak with her, not kidnap her in the dead of night!"

"I did not kidnap her Madame. She ran away last night. When I came to her room to speak to her, I found her missing and went after her. I found her ready to jump into the Seine River." Madame Giry's face turned pale. "She thought if she died again she would return to her world. But I managed to stop her. However, she did fall in by accident, but I rescued her and returned here."

"Then why did you not return her to the dormitories?" She questioned.

"I didn't want her running off again while I'm not looking, so I brought her somewhere she could not escape so easily. My home." Madame Giry wasn't pleased with this information, but she was, at least, relieved to know her ward was safe.

"And… did you manage to…"

"We worked out our problems. Everything is as it should be." He crossed the room and slipped an envelope from his jacket and handed it to the ballet mistress. "This goes to the managers." She took the note from him and tucked it away.

"When shall we expect her back?"

"By tomorrow. She needs time to recover. It was a rather stressful night for the both of us." He said then melted back into the shadows. Madame Giry smiled at the place he vanished into. It almost felt as if Ashley had never disappeared. She had not seen Erik so happy since that other time so long ago. She just prayed that nothing else went wrong for them.

* * *

The song used in this chapter was **Bound to You** from the movie _Burlesque_.

Another new chapter for you. So, I did see Burlesque a while ago and I love the song Bound to You. This was also a request for the song in the final chapter in the first version of this story and I was thinking about this song while I was writing the chapter anyway. So, Soon we'll be returning to the original story since we're getting close to the premiere of Don Juan! I also made some changes to then they're in Ashley's world too. Stay posted.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The very next morning, Christine was becoming more worried about Ashley. She never thought that the Phantom would have kidnapped her that night, but he had. Perhaps she could go down and beg him to release her friend. But that's easier said than done, since she was sure he would not listen to her. But he had to. He loved her, right?

"I hope she is alright." She said mostly to herself.

"Christine?" She turned to find Ashley standing in front of the mirror.

"Ashley!" She ran over to the girl and held her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Christine cried.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." She said sadly.

"What happened to you?" Ashley shook her head. "Did he hurt you?"

_Never._ She thought, but she knew she had to make up something to tell them.

"He didn't do anything to me. The reason I disappeared was because I ran away." Christine stared at her in shock. "I just needed to find a place to think. I went to Notre-Dame along my journey. I got to say, it was a good place to gather my bearings. However, on my way back, I was attacked. I blacked out and found myself in a dark tunnel. But the mirror was right there when I looked up." She reached into her dress and pulled out a piece of parchment. "And this was in my hand when I awoke." Christine took the note and read it over.

"_Since you are a friend of Christine Daae, I will let you live this once. However, let this be a lesson to you to obey my warnings from now on. Never sing on my stage ever again or you won't be so lucky."_ Christine looked back at her friend and felt relief wash over her. She would live another day, but she knew it was no longer safe here for her friend.

"Ashley!" Meg ran into the room and to her friend. "Where did you go?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." She said shakily.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter now, just so long as you're alright." Ashley sighed with relief. She didn't think she could handle an interrogation. "Oh, the managers wish to see you, right now." She took her hand and began leading her from the room to the office.

As they entered the room, Andre, Firmin, and Raoul were all there waiting. When they spotted her, Firmin and Andre rushed over to her.

"Miss White, we heard you were kidnapped by the Phantom after your performance. We're so glad you are alive and unharmed." Andre said and Ashley gave a shy smile.

"Andre, please! Give the poor girl some space." Firmin scolded his partner and pulled him away from her. "We're all pleased to know you're alright my dear." Ashley bowed her head a bit.

"I'm just glad I'm still in one piece." She said jokingly. Raoul noticed the note in her hands and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you have there?" He asked. He came over and swiped the note from her hands.

"No, wait!" She tried taking it back but he was already reading it.

"So, he's threatening you now?" Ashley sighed.

"Well, it was my own fault. I should have gotten the hint." She shrugged a bit then walked over to sit in one of the chairs.

"Wait, this could be a great opportunity." Everyone turned their attention to the Vicomte. "Ashley, are there any songs in this you can sing?" He handed her a copy of Don Juan. "Anything at all?" She gave him a suspicious look before flipping through the score.

"Why are you asking me this?" She questioned.

"Just answer the question." He said slightly irritated.

"I can sing Point of no Return alright. It's one of my favorites." She said nervously. "Why?"

"Perhaps, we should have you sing it." If Ashley wasn't so polite, she would have slapped him at that moment.

"Have you lost your marbles? Have _me_ sing in the Phantom's opera? Haven't you been listening?"

"Of course. But if you were to sing, that would give him even more reason to attend. If Christine sings, he'll be there because he cast her in the role, but with you, he'll want to stop you." Ashley smacked her palm against her forehead.

"Look, I really don't think this is a good idea. And, personally, I'd like to keep my head where it is."

"Raoul, I have to agree with Ashley." Christine added. "We don't want to anger him anymore than we already have." Raoul sighed and deflated a bit.

"Christine, I'm only thinking about your freedom, and the freedom of this company. Please understand, I won't let anything happen to Miss Ashley." Ashley let out a cry of frustration and stormed from the room. Before she went through the door, she turned and glared fiery daggers at the Vicomte.

"Spoiled little prat!" Everyone's mouths fell open at her bold and venomous words as she slammed the door behind her.

Ashley continued grumbling curses as she made her way to the roof, her cloak secured around her and billowing angrily with her strides. As she made it out into the winter air, she felt herself calm as the frigid winds blew away her burning rage. She sat down on a bench on the far left between some of the statues and allowed the last of her anger dissipate. After she was calm again, she suddenly broke out laughing.

"Care to tell me what is so funny?" She saw Erik appear from behind one of the statues with a very smug look on his face. It felt odd; somehow this meeting for them feels much like all those years ago. As if those lonely years never happened and nothing changed in the slightest. To Ashley, she definitely wasn't complaining. Ashley stood from her seat and began walking toward him still giggling.

"I just called Raoul a spoiled little prat." She said which earned a deep chuckle from him.

"And I thought you preferred keeping your snide comments to yourself." He said with a sense of pride for his little protégée. "You've become bolder in your years." Ashley smiled and shook her head.

"I was still a mousy little ingénue when I first came here. I think your influence rubbed off on me." Now it was Erik's turn to burst into laughter.

"Yes, I remember. Perhaps I'm a bad influence on you." He had one hand holding her chin as she gazed into his eyes.

"Maybe I like your influence." She said and stood up onto her tip toes and met his lips with her own.

Raoul could not believe his eyes. He had come to find Ashley to demand an apology for her rudeness when he came to the roof, which seemed to be a place she frequented often, and found her in the arms of the Phantom. Raoul couldn't have been more appalled. Could she have been playing them all along? Working with him since the start? He knew he would get his answers, unless she wanted her secret known.

"So, what did the Vicomte say to make you use such language?" Her smile faltered a bit at the question, but she kept it none the less. Should she tell him about Raoul's suggestion? Could he be angry? Would he tell her to go along with it? She didn't want to figure it out.

"He was just kept going on about his plan." She lied. "He's overly confident that Christine could lure you out of hiding and into the fray." She noticed something in his eyes. Perhaps he sensed her lie. If he did, he probably would have stopped her when she had begun. No, he knew, she knew he did.

"Ashley, you are a talented singer. But an actress you are not." He reprimanded. "Now, tell me the truth." Ashley looked down at her shoes.

"Raoul wants me to sing one of the songs in the opera to lure you out." She admitted. She felt him stiffen a bit and could see the rage burning in his eyes.

"So, he's willing to put you in harm's way to capture me, is he?" He hissed and she felt his hands tighten their grip on her.

"Erik, please." She brought her hands up to his face and he was brought back from his angered thoughts to see the worried look in his angel's eyes.

"I'm sorry Ashley." He said and loosened his grip on her but did not release her. "I just can't stand the thought of that boy using you for this. It isn't fair to you." Ashley leaned her head against his chest.

"I learned a long time ago that life is never fair. But I just hope we can get out of this and finally be free." Erik began stroking her hair.

"We'll think of something."

Ashley was feeling nervous about this whole ordeal more than ever. She knew that if anyone was to know about hr and Erik, it would become dangerous not just for her, but she was aware that Erik would go to all lengths to keep her this time. She just prayed that no blood would be shed in the process.

"Enjoy your little rendezvous?" The hairs on her neck bristled at the sound of Raoul's voice. "Now, what would a young beauty such as yourself be doing associating herself with such a beast as the Phantom of the Opera?" Ashley held her head up and gave him an icy stare.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said evenly.

"Oh, I believe you do." He said and strutted towards her with an arrogant smile on his face. "I saw you on the roof with him. You can't hide this secret from me." Ashley tried as hard as she could not to shake. "So, how long has it been going on? Since the beginning? Or perhaps it's been going on… _long before then." _He whispered the last part in her ear and he pulled out a news clipping and shoved it into her hands. It was one of the articles from six years ago about her disappearance. "I found this in your room."

"You can't honestly believe-"

"I'd suggest you save your excuses mademoiselle. Now, you will help with our little plan, or I will reveal to everyone your involvement with Monsieur le Phantom." He plucked the article from her hands and began backing away. "Your choice." When he was gone, Ashley finally broke down. She fell to her knees and started sobbing. It was finished. She was trapped.

"_Forgive me Erik."_

As the weeks went by there was no sign of the Phantom's presence. Ashley would just walk around in a daze most of the time hoping that perhaps she was caught in a very bad dream and would wake up back in the arms of her dear Erik. But Fate was not so kind. Finally, opening night was upon them. Ashley was to sing Point of no Return in the opera and then she was finished. But with each passing moment, she dreaded having to appear in the opera.

"_I must be brave…"_ She began to sing. _"…Come, come what may… can I be saved?... Is there a way, at the opera tonight?"_ She sat down on her bed and held up her costume. It looked about the same as Christine's only in a different size. She wanted nothing more than to toss it aside and just run down into the catacombs, but she knew that would not be a smart idea.

Erik, down in his lair, was also preparing himself for the up and coming debut of his opera. After tonight, she would have Ashley back and would give these fools a night they will never forget.

"_I've made my peace…"_

"**No chance for peace…"**

"_I hold no grudge…"_

"**I'll end this grudge…"**

"_I'm gonna sing…"_

"**I'll take the stage…"**

"_My final song…_/ **she will be mine…**"

"_**At the opera tonight."**_

Ashley stood from her bed, fully in costume and made her way to the stage.

"At the opera tonight."

_Ashley had just finished her song and the crowd was going wild. She was definitely the winner here. She looked over towards box five and saw a shadow pass by the curtain and smiled._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, as the judges make their decision, please take this time to stretch your legs and help yourself to refreshments in the foyer." Ashley made her way off the stage and towards box five. She softly knocked on the door and waited until it opened slightly._

"_You were incredible." She heard her teacher say from the other side._

"_You made me incredible." She said smugly. Suddenly, a black leather gloved hand reached out and grabbed her before pulling her into the dark box and a pair of lips crashing down upon her own. "Well, aren't you eager? I have to get back to the stage." Before she could protest any farther she was silenced with another kiss._

"_Soon you won't have to worry about pleasing others with your presence. Because when you make your wish, I'm going to take you back bellow with me and never share you with anyone again." Ashley giggled as he began kissing her neck._

"_Would our two contestants please return to the stage?" Erik growled with frustration and released the girl in his arms._

"_It will only be a moment." Ashley promised and kissed his unmasked cheek before turning and leaving the box. As she took her place on the stage next to her opponent and sighed. The suspense was unbearable._

"_The judges have reached a decision. And the winner is…" Ashley held her breath. "… Ashley White!" The entire room burst into applause and Ashley was jumping up and down and screaming like a little girl. "Now Ashley, since you're the winner, your prize is having your greatest desire fulfilled. Now, what is it you want most?"_

"_What I want most?" She said innocently. "What I would like most is to be able to stay in this world." _

I wish to stay with the man I love. _The room soon broke into nervous chatter and the judges' faces became pale._

"_Um… Ashley. Is that really what you want?" Ashley started having a bad feeling in her gut. The smile faded from her face._

"_Yes."_

"_Well, I'm afraid that's not something we can do." Ashley felt her heart was about to stop._

"_But you said anything." She muttered._

"_I'm sorry." She shook her head and was about to go into a panic attack when…_

_BOOM!_

_Some sort of explosion went off and the room was filled with smoke. All Ashley could hear were frantic shouts and coughing and her vision completely impaired. Ashley covered her face with her shirt and tried opening her eyes only to feel them burning from the smoke. Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and pull her away from the stage and down one of the corridors. When her eyes stopped burning she looked to see Erik pulling her away from the scene. He led her to one of the secret passages leading to his lair and they began their dissension. All the way down they were silent and they were moving so quickly that Ashley managed to stumble one or two times on the way. And when they reached the lake, the boat was already there waiting. Erik helped her into the boat before getting in and taking the poll and bringing them towards his lair._

"_They did say anything." Ashley said softly._

"_I believe you." Erik said. "Even if they wouldn't let you, I would have taken you either way."Ashley let out a soft giggle and looked down into the water. As they made it back to his home, he jumped from the boat then helped Ashley out. He led her over to the bedroom with a large swan shaped bed and just stood there taking her in his arms. "I will fight to keep you here Ashley. I promise, I will never let you go." He vowed to the young girl."_

"_No matter what, I will always love you." She said leaning her forehead against his chest. He didn't care of her age, whether she was fourteen or twenty four, she loved him and he loved her. They may have only known each other a few weeks but she was everything to him. He took her chin and lifted her head to look at him before lightly pressing his lips to hers. The kiss started becoming more passionate, so much that they fell down onto the bed right behind her._

Out on the stage, Raoul was working with the police, getting them into position.

"You, in the pit, do you have a clear view of box five?" He asked the officer in the orchestra pit.

"Yes sir!" He answered.

"Good. Now when the time comes, shoot. Only if you have to, but shoot to kill."

"How will I know sir?" The officer asked.

"You'll know." He said cryptically. Firmin and Andre were talking nervously to each other when Ashley appeared in full costume.

"Miss White, the time is drawing near." Andre said and took her hands. "Are you ready?" Ashley sighed.

"As I'll ever be." She said sounding almost dead. She was hoping Erik would not show up tonight. If he figured out what was going on she couldn't take it.

"My men are now in position sir." The chief officer said.

"Go ahead then." Raoul said and he turned out towards the theater.

"_Are the doors secure?"_ He shouted. Several of the men began shouting the door they guarded was secure. Ashley knew better than this since Erik had more than one entrance or exit that a simple door. Then, they began to hear his ominous voice.

"_I'm here, the Phantom of the Opera…"_ Everyone began searching the theater for the source of the voice, but it was coming as if from nowhere. _"I'm here, the Phantom of the Opera…"_ He continued throwing his voice all over the room coming from in front, in back, above, everywhere. The officer in the pit fired his gun and Ashley screamed covering her ears from the noise.

"You idiot!" Raoul shouted at the officer. "I said only when the time comes!"

"But Monsieur le Vicomte-"

"_No buts!"_ They heard the Phantom shout. _"For once Monsieur le Vicomte is right."_ Ashley began giggling but Raoul gave her a hard look silencing her.

_"Seal my fate tonight… I hate to have to cut the fun short… but the joke's wearing thin… let the audience in… __let my opera begin__!"_

* * *

The song used in this chapter was **At the Opera Tonight** (with slightly altered lyrics) from Repo! The Genetic Opera.

So I did change this chapter a bit to fit with the previous chapters but it still keeps itself about the same. I also wanted to use this song because it's just so exciting and foreboding. So, next we get to the Phantom's opera! Stay tuned!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"_Seal my fate tonight… I hate to have to cut the fun short… but the joke's wearing thin… let the audience in… __let my opera begin__!"_

The audience was all filing into the theater and Ashley felt her body shake. She should have gotten over her stage fright by now, but this was far different from just singing her songs from her iPod. This was Erik's opera! Not only that, but she was to sing one of the most iconic songs from the Phantom of the Opera musical! Her legs felt like giving out and her head was swimming on top of the fluttering in the pit of her stomach. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped at the contact.

"Ashley, it's only me." She turned to see Christine, dressed in full costume, with a concerned look on her face. "What made you change your mind?"

"I'd rather not get into it." She said turning back to peak through the curtain. "I just want to end this as soon as possible."

"Raoul told me you decided to help but he didn't say why. I just thought you could shed some light on-"

"Please Christine." She nearly cried. "I don't want to talk about it. I _can't_." Ashley brought her hand up over her heart and clutched at the fabric of her costume, trying as if to clutch at her heart. "Try to understand Christine, there are some things in life you're better off not knowing."

"Does it have something to do with the Phantom?" Christine noticed Ashley stiffen when she mentioned him. "That's what I thought. Did he do something to you?"

"No." _I'm about to do something to him._ "I just… I've already pissed him off after that song I did not too long ago. I don't want to stay on his bad side." These lies were starting to make her sick. She hated not being able to speak about her situation. But she couldn't say that Raoul forced her into this or Christine will ask her why. "You should get to your position Christine. Your que is coming."

The switch was simple; Christine was to walk from one end of the stage towards the table for a small moment and while our Passarino and Don Juan were speaking, Christine would quickly run off stage and Ashley would take her place. Ashley knew that Erik would be taking Piangi's place as Do Juan, having seen the movie a thousand times and the performance twice and the Anniversary performance God knows how many times since she got it, she was even more nervous to be performing with him making her job all the more terrifying.

_Erik, please don't be here. If you find out what I'm doing…_

The intro began to play and everyone took their places and began to sing. The nerves came back tenfold as they began approaching Point of No Return. Since Don Juan would be wearing the black cloak with the large hood over his head, Ashley knew that she would have to pull it up to reveal the Phantom. But what after that? Would he just kidnap her and pretend to kill her off stage? Would they just run away? Or would Raoul succeed and Erik would die? Over her dead body he would! She heard Piangi sing and prepared herself for the switch. She could see Christine already in position across the stage. Christine gave her a reassuring smile and Ashley had no choice but to smile back. When Piangi disappeared behind the curtain, she knew the time of reckoning was at hand.

"_No thought within her head but thoughts of joy…"_ Christine began to sing making her way to the table, _"…No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"_ They heard their Passarino acknowledge Don Juan and Christine jumped from her place and Ashley ran to where she was.

"_Go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey."_ She heard the fake Piangi voice sing and felt her heart speed up. She wanted to run but her legs did not respond. She wanted to scream but her voice was numb. _"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which 'til now has been silent… silent." _She could feel his eyes on her and a blush crept onto her cheeks at the thought of him finding her instead of Christine. _"I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided… decided."_ Ashley was struggling to stay in character but it was so hard when she knew she was living her greatest fantasies of all time. She wanted so badly to just run to him and just pull away the hood and kiss him in front of everyone, but she had to keep herself calm.

"_Past the point of no return__  
__No backward glances__  
__The games we've played 'til now are at an end__  
__Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'__  
__No use resisting__  
__Abandon thought and let the dream descend"_

Ashley could feel electricity run through her blood when his hands made contact with her body and couldn't help but slightly move towards him wanting to get closer. But she snapped herself out of it when she knew there was a show to do and couldn't get distracted. She moved away from him and back over to the table where she sat down on the bench.

"_What raging fire shall flood the soul__  
__What rich desire unlocks its door__  
__What sweet seduction lies before us?"_

She felt him approach her then he sat down just behind her and felt his hands begin to roam across her.

"_Past the point of no return__  
__The final threshold__  
__What warm unspoken secrets will we learn__  
__Beyond the point of no return?"_

Ashley felt her heart beat faster and her desire growing, but the show must go on. As she prepared to sing, she no longer felt the nervousness as she did before. She couldn't feel the hundreds of eyes watching her on a stage, only the eyes of the man sitting right there. She got up from her seat and began to sing.

As Erik held his Aminta, he immediately knew something was wrong. Christine would not be as submissive to his actions. But he heard her singing just a few moments ago so it had to be her. But these thoughts died when he heard a familiar voice.

"_You have brought me__  
__To that moment where words run dry__  
__To that moment when speech disappears__  
__Into silence… silence"_

When Erik heard Ashley's voice, he felt his blood grow cold. Why was she here? How did she get out here? Could this be why Ashley was acting so strange? Was she planning on helping them take him down? No! She would never do such a thing!

She moved across the stage putting a bit of distance between them and felt her heart begin to slow allowing her to concentrate better.

"_I have come here__  
__Hardly knowing the reason why__  
__In my mind I've already imagined__  
__Our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent__  
__And now I am here with you__  
__No second thoughts__  
__I've decided… decided"_

She was no longer just singing in an opera, she was singing for the Angel of Music. This was the man who gave her a voice, who made her into who she is today, the man she loves. She wanted to make this absolutely perfect. But she wanted to be sure it really was him.

"_Past the point of no return__  
__No going back now__  
__Our passion play has now at last begun"_

She began moving towards the table again and to her Don Juan, readying herself for what's to come.

As Erik heard her sing, he automatically knew she was singing to him, much like when she sang Please Don't Make Me Love You. They were now reaching the end and he was ready to give everyone a show they will never forget.

"_Past all thought of right or wrong__  
__One final question__  
__How long should we to wait before we're one?"_

His hands came up and Ashley took them in her own entwining their fingers. She then brought her arms around him as she continued to sing.

"_When will the blood begin to race__  
__The sleeping bud burst into bloom__  
__When will the flames at last consume us?"_

She brought herself around so she was beside him and he quickly stood up and grabbed her by her arms and began leading her slowly center stage.

"_Past the point of no return__  
__The final threshold__  
__The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn…"_

His hands made their way up her arms up her shoulders and were now resting on her neck while Ashley's hands were on his chest nearing his hood.

"…_We've past the point of no return!"_

Ashley pulled the hood up to reveal the familiar white mask and the handsome face of the man she loved. She begged him with her eyes to forgive her, not just for disobeying him, but for everything she did. He turned to see the police blocking the exit behind him and saw Raoul standing a short ways away as well.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime__  
__Lead me, save me from my solitude…"_

Ashley felt her heart flutter as he sang this all too familiar song. He may not have been looking at her, but she somehow knew he meant to sing this to her.

"_Say you want me with you here beside you…"_

He released her for a moment and reached into his cloak and pulled out a ring. It was a silver band with a blue diamond shaped like a heart with two roses on either side of the gem with the stems acting as the band. It was the most beautiful ring she ever laid her eyes on. He took her hands in his, still clutching the ring, and continued.

"_Anywhere you go let me go too…"_

He sang as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"_Ashley, that's all I ask of-"_

But before he could finish the line, someone had approached from behind and removed his mask and wig. What Ashley saw as positively mind boggling. His face was like none of the Phantom deformities she had ever seen! If you were to watch every unmasking from every Phantom movie or musical you've ever seen, it just didn't compare to this! There were absolutely no words that could describe it at all. But even with such a ravaged face such as his, Ashley was unphased by it. No matter what his face looked like, she knew that Erik was still Erik. But that didn't stop him from going ballistic. As soon as the mask and wig her torn from his face, he shouted and turned to see it was Christine who revealed him to everyone including Ashley. _His_ Ashley. And she has yet to see his face before now. He pulled a knife from his cloak and threw it at a rope. As it cut through, the chandelier over head began to sway, indicating it was going to fall. Erik turned back to Ashley and grabbed her before pulling her away from the stage.

"No! Don't shoot!" Raoul shouted as the police began closing in on them. But one of the officers had fired and Ashley let out a shriek and covered her ears while clinging closer to Erik. He faced the mob in back of them and set off a fire bomb and they continued their escape. Raoul's attention was diverted when he heard the audience scream as the chandelier began to fall. He looked up to see it make its way towards the stage and he along with the rest of the armed guard vacated before it had a chance to hit the ground. He heard yet another scream while back stage and saw Piangi lying on the ground dead with a lasso around his neck.

"Madame Giry!" He shouted out to the ballet mistress as she ran passed. "Madame Giry, wait!"

"Please monsieur, I cannot help you!" She shouted.

"But what about Ashley?" He questioned.

"There is nothing you can do for her. If you go after them, he will not hesitate to end you. He lost her once; he's not risking losing her again." Raoul thought about her words and knew she was referring to the incident six years ago.

"But she's seen his face!" He reminded her.

"If you wish to give up your life then do as you please, but I will not be responsible for what becomes of any of you!" She said before taking Meg and fleeing the scene. Raoul growled in frustration then spotted Christine.

"Christine, where are you going? You have to get out of here!" Raoul shouted.

"I can't allow my friend to die for my wrong." She stated then tore away from her sweetheart but he took hold of her once again.

"I'll go with you! You don't know what he might do." Christine shook her head.

"It's too dangerous for you Raoul. He won't harm me, but if he sees you, he'll kill you!" And with that being said, she ran off in search if an entrance leaving Raoul behind in anger and frustration.

"Monsieur." He turned to face Madame Giry once more. "Are you really that determined to find her?" He nodded. "Then I can lead you to him."

"But can I trust you?" He asked.

"You must. But remember; keep your hand at the level of your eyes." She said bringing up her own hand in example.

"But why?"

"Why? The Punjab lasso monsieur! First Buquet and now Piangi! Come now monsieur, we must hurry or we shall be too late!" And without another word she led him from the fray and towards one of the hidden entrances.

Erik had an arm around Ashley's shoulders and his cape covering her small form as they descended into the catacombs of the opera house. He held her on his left so that she didn't have to look at the deformed side of his face.

"_Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair__  
__Down we plunge to the prison of my mind"_

As he continued down the corridors, Ashley began having a hard time keeping up with him and stumbled once or twice trying to keep pace. Every now and again she would look over her shoulder to see if anyone was following. She knew at some point Raoul would be on his way down to find them and hoped they had a good enough lead.

"_Down that path into darkness deep as hell…"_

He stopped for a moment then looked back towards where they came.

_"Why would she ask was I bound and chained  
in this cold and dismal place  
Not for any mortal sin  
But the wickedness of my abhorred face!"_

Ashley could almost hear the faint sounds of the mob chanting "Track down this murderer, he must be found" in her mind.

_I've got Phantom on my brain too much._ She thought ironically. Erik soon began walking again returning to his fast stride from moments ago.

"_Hunted out by everyone__  
__Met with hatred everywhere__  
__No kind words from anyone__  
__No compassion anywhere…"_

"_Christine… Christine, why? WHY!"_ As he shouted these last words he heard Ashley let out a shriek as she fell onto the ground. "Ashley!" He stopped walking and made his way to the fallen girl.

"I'm alright." She said trying to pull herself up. "I'm not as fast as you and it was hard for me to keep up." She smiled at him and he felt a small twinge of guilt. He was so caught up with Christine revealing his face; letting his anger run through him, he almost forgot about Ashley.

"Can you stand?" He asked sounding concerned.

"I think so-" But as she tried getting up, a sharp pain sprung from her foot. "Damn it!" Erik was a little surprised at her for using such language. When she was fourteen she usually never spoke in such a way. "I'll be fine, probably just twisted my ankle a bit." She continued getting up trying to ignore the pain. Erik shook his head then quickly whipped his arm behind her legs and proceeded to lift her into his arms. Ashley quickly clung to him looking down at the ground. She didn't like people lifting her ever since she was young when her father had lifted her over his shoulder and ended up falling flat on her face behind him.

"Ashley, look at me." He said but she was too focused on the ground to hear him. "Look at me." She heard him that time and slowly turned herself to look up into his intense green eyes and instantly felt her fear melt away. "I won't let you fall. You have to trust me." Ashley could sense the desperation in his voice, as if he thought she saw him differently now that she'd seen him.

"I do trust you." She said then rested her head against his shoulder. After a second or two, he began walking again only this time being more careful. He was shocked that she would still stay with him after seeing his true face. He was sure that she would do anything to get away from him and shun him as a monster like many others have. Yet she still looks at him as if he was human. "Erik, about what happened on the roof-"

"I understand why you did." She looked up at him in confusion. "Ashley, I know you would not intentionally hurt me. But if you did tell me, then I could have figured something out." She looked away from him feeling embarrassed. "We should keep moving."

_"Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"_

_"…at the level of your eyes…"_

"He lives just across the lake monsieur." Madame Giry said pointing out towards the massive lake before them. "This is as far as I dare go." She turned back and began her journey to the surface.

"Madame Giry!" She stopped and turned to Raoul. "Thank you." She nodded to him and continued her ascension. Raoul rolled up his sleeves and made for the lake. "Prepare yourself, clever friend." He said and reached onto his belt and pulled out a gun. "Only one will die tonight. Let's see who will reign victorious."

* * *

The songs used in this chapter were **The Point of No Return** and **Down Once More** from _Andrew Lloyd Webber's_ The Phantom of the Opera.

So, this chapter just has minor alterations but is mostly the same. You know, I've been getting really addicted to Fruit Ninja lately. Probably because from it's last update it let me do all this new stuff and I just started collecting star fruit in the game too. I also just tried organizing my collection of nail polish (because I have a big box full of different polishes) but I couldn't get them all to fit in an organized fashion, so I had to leave them as a jumbled mess. Oh well. Anyways, I'm going to bed. I stayed up passed midnight last night posting the first few chapters and I don't plan doing the same tonight.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ashley was grateful for the fact that the dress didn't come with a corset, but she still had a hard time with it. First she wasn't sure how she was going to put it on, and then it came down to doing it all up. The dress still came with ties to help make it tight enough to fit, but it wasn't easy working them up. She kept reaching in back to fasten the ties but only succeeded in frustrating herself.

"Urgh! Stupid dress!" She groaned as she worked the ties but just pulled her arms back around and stamped her foot. She reached back and grabbed the ribbons again but stopped when she felt a pair of hands upon her own, taking them from her hands.

"Allow me." Ashley felt her cheeks burn while his hands remained on hers. She released the ties and brought her hands back around and clasped them in front of her. "I heard you struggling and knew you wouldn't come looking for help." She sighed.

"Too many years of refusing to ask for help." She said flatly.

"Are you upset?" Ashley wasn't expecting this question.

"I thought you were the one upset… at me." She looked down at her feet. She heard Erik stop his work and felt her heart beat with anxiety. She screwed her eyes shut willing her tears not to fall. They shot open when she felt his hand on her cheek and turning her to face him and widened in shock as he kissed her. After getting over the shock, she relaxed and kissed him back, if a bit timidly.

"I'm not upset with you." He whispered in her ear. She felt his hands working the ties on her back again as she faced him. "There. That should do it." She stepped away from him and looked herself over. The dress was certainly very beautiful, but she wanted to see herself in a mirror. Of course, there were no mirrors around.

"How does it look?" She asked looking back to Erik.

"The most beautiful bride in the world." Ashley started giggling. "I'm being serious."

"There's no way I'm the most beautiful bride in the world Erik." He lightly brushed a strand of hair from her face then rested his hand against her cheek.

"You are more beautiful than you know." Erik began leaning closer to her for a kiss but stopped half way as of sensing something… or someone.

"What's wrong?" Ashley wondered seeing the annoyance etched on his face. He backed away and made to leave the room.

"Wait right here." He said over his shoulder and left his fiancé alone. As he made his way over to the lake, he saw Christine standing behind the gate on the opposite side. "Well, this is quite the surprise." He said dryly. "Sick of your boy already Miss Daae?"

"I'm here to take Ashley back." She stated. Erik laughed.

"How sweet of you Christine." He said bitterly. "You're so concerned for your friend that you're willing to walk straight into the lion's den to retrieve her and return to your world of light."

"Please, let her go! If you wish to punish someone, then punish me. Ashley doesn't deserve this!" She pleaded pressing herself against the iron gate as if believing she could meld through the bars to the other side.

"Christine, Christine. You understand nothing. This goes farther than just tonight. The girl stays." He said and began making his way back to the bedroom.

"_Have you've gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?"_ She said causing him to return his attention to the dark haired girl. _"Is this girl to be prey to your lust for flesh?"_

"_That Fate which condemns me to wallow in blood as also denied me the joys of the flesh."_ Christine looked up and saw Ashley coming out of the room. Erik followed her gaze and saw his young bride looking from Christine to him. _"This face… the infection… which poisoned our love."_ Ashley came down to stand next to Erik and placed her hands on both sides of his face.

"This haunted face holds no horror for me now." She began. Erik tried to say something but she placed one finger on his lips to shush him. "For in your soul I have seen the man inside." Erik was on the verge of tears, but the new figure behind Christine returned him to his Phantom persona.

"_Wait, it seems my dear, we've one more guest!"_ Ashley and Christine turned to see Raoul standing some ways away.

"Raoul, why are you here?" Christine questioned frantically.

"_Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!"_ Erik said sarcastically. _"I had rather hoped that you would come. And now, my wish comes true, you have truly made my night."_ He stepped in front of Ashley to shield him from the Vicomte's eyes.

"_Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?"_

"_Ha! Your lover makes a passionate plea!"_ He said mockingly.

"Please Raoul it's useless!" She said trying to stop him.

"_Release her! She's just a child! Release her! Show some compassion!"_ Erik's eyes flashed with anger at the boy.

"_The world showed no compassion to me!"_ He was bout ready to charge towards the gates but Ashley took hold of his arm and he immediately stopped himself.

"Please, at least let me see her!" Christine begged. Erik turned to look at Ashley and she nodded.

"Be my guest dear." He said and the gate started to rise. Raoul and Christine entered his lair and the gate quickly closed behind them. Ashley moved out from behind Erik and moved towards her friend and Christine began fussing over her making sure she wasn't hurt. Erik watched the two girls for a moment and smiled before turning his attention to Raoul. _"Monsieur, I bit you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay for the sins which are _yours_?" _He pulled a lasso as if from nowhere and threw it around Raoul's neck causing Christine to let out a frightened gasp. The end of the rope was levitating as if on its own but Ashley could see a very thin wire holding it up. _"Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes. Nothing can save you now! No, not even Christine."_ He kept gazing at him angrily as he made his way to his organ. _"I won't lose her again. I lost her once those years ago. And those who dare try, I'll send them to their deaths! This is the price! This is the point of no return!"_ He pressed the keys of his organ playing an angry chord.

"And what about you, monsieur?" Raoul shot back. "You said that you hated her, and yet when she disobeyed you, you do not pass judgment!"

"Ashley is no concern of yours!" He bellowed. "Six years ago, she found her way into my world of music and darkness. When I heard her voice for the first time, I thought I was dreaming. Then I found her. A young girl, no more than fourteen, lost and frightened. I returned her to the world above knowing she would not dare find her way down again. Since then, I had felt compelled to watch over her. I listened too many of the voices that came from her world and could only wish such an event they agreed to would be over soon. But when I heard her, I thought her an angel sent from heaven. So I taught her what I knew in the short time she would stay, and with each passing day I could not bear the thought of her leaving me. I decided that on the final day, I would spirit her away to my world and never let her go. To my surprise, she wanted the same. But then she was taken from me. The cruel hands of Fate stole my angel from me!" He turned his gaze to the two girls once more and looked into Ashley's eyes. "But it seems Fate brought her back to me." He returned his gaze to Raoul. "But you, monsieur, I know you wish to take her from me. I will not risk losing her again. Therefore, you must die!"

"Christine, forgive me." Raoul said sadly. "I tried to set you and Miss Ashley free."

"_Is this a twisted joke set forth by Fate? Why must our love produce such hate?"_ Ashley sang breaking free from Christine and rushing over to Erik. _"Please stop this! Please don't end him in this way!"_

**Too late for turning back!** / _We have such hopes_  
**Too late for prayers and useless pity!** / _don't let those hopes all shatter!_

She had reached the final lair. The climax of the show. Ashley was beginning to fear for everything they had worked for now. She didn't want Erik to have to keep killing to secure their love. She had to find some way to stop him!

_Past all hopes of cries for help_  
_No point in fighting_  
_No matter what you do_  
_You will not win_

He turned his attention to Christine, stalking towards her with a fiery rage.

"So, she will end her days with me…" He snarled before grabbing her by her arms, "Or you will also meet your end!"

"Please Angel, stop this now!" Christine begged. "For her sake." He released her and stalked back over to his organ.

**Past the point of no return** / _Angel of Music_  
_Stop this madness! _/ **The final threshold**  
**Her heart has been the prize I had to earn** / _Why can't you trust mercy?_

Ashley rushed over to him and clutched onto his sleeve, begging him to stop him.

**We've past the point of no…** / _Angel of Music_  
**return** / _Please don't do this!_

"Stop all this pointless killing!" He looked down at Ashley and saw the tears falling down her face. While in her wedding dress she looked like an angel. But with her tears she seemed like a broken angel. He couldn't stand to see her this way. _"My dearest Angel of Darkness… what kind of life have you known? You've been my courage to show you… you're not alone!" _

With that being said, Ashley stood up on her tip toes and caught him in a loving kiss. She wouldn't leave him, no matter what. From the very first time she sang his music she belonged to him. There was nothing in either of their worlds that could divide them now.

"There's nothing they can do Erik." She pleaded. "Just let them go." Erik looked into her eyes and knew he couldn't deny her request. He went over to one of the many candelabras and plucked one of the lit sticks from its resting place. He went over to Raoul and held the flame over the rope holding the lasso up and it snapped releasing him.

"I want you to leave here and never return." He warned him. "If it wasn't for Ashley, you'd be dead by now." He threw the candle aside and returned to Ashley's side. Finally, the fight was over and they were free. But as quickly as their happiness came, the faster it went. Ashley's eye caught sight of Raoul pulling something from his shirt and saw a gun. He aimed it at Erik and was ready to shoot.

"NO!" She jumped in front of him just as the gun went off and soon felt a stabbing pain in her back and something warm and wet flowing from the wound. Erik and Christine watched in horror as Ashley, for the second time, protected her love from certain death.

"Ashley!" He caught her just before she fell to the ground and pulled one of his hands away from her back to find it covered in blood. "No… no this can't be happening!" He turned to Raoul and began seeing red. He carefully rested Ashley on the ground then strode over to him picking up the lasso and catching him with it around his neck. He was about ready to snap his neck when he heard the chanting of a mob.

_"Track down this murderer! He must be found!"_

He threw Raoul aside and released the rope that was around his neck.

"_Leave here, forget me, forget all of this!"_ He shouted to Raoul and Christine. Christine tried approaching him but he merely pushed her away.

"Leave me alone!" He bellowed. "Forget all you've seen. Go now, don't let them find you!" Christine ran over to Raoul and pulled him up and began leading him away. "Take the boat, swear to me never to tell… the secrets you know of this angel in hell!" He watched as they made their escape and he continued shouting after them. _"Go! Go now and leave me!"_ He collapsed next to Ashley's body and gathered her in his arms. In the distance, the sound of a music box was heard playing Masquerade. Ashley's head turned towards the sound and smiled.

"_Masquerade…"_ She sang weakly, _"…paper faces on parade. Masquerade…"_

"_Hide your face so the world will never find you."_ He finished and she focused her gaze on him once more. He leaned down and kissed her forehead then rested his own on hers. "Ashley, I love you." Ashley let out a painful laugh before she started coughing.

"You have to get out of here." She whispered.

"I'm not leaving you here. I promised I would never leave you again." She just shook her head.

"If they catch you, they'll kill you. And if they do, I won't forgive you." She said with a hint of humor in her voice. Erik looked down at the dying girl and let a single tear fall from his eye and hit her cheek. Her head soon went limp and she let out her last breath. Erik could no longer hold back the sobs over the loss of his love. For the second time she died because of him and he knew it. Her words rang through his mind.

_"…I won't forgive you…"_

He knew he had to escape before the mob came. He got to his feet with Ashley still in his arms and brought her back into the bed room and rested her on the bed. He took the sheet and brought it over her, covering her from head to toe. He couldn't bear to leave her, but he had no choice. He quickly made his way to his organ and moved it aside revealing a secret door. He pressed a secret switch and the door opened allowing him to escape. And just as the door closed, the organ moved back into place.

When the mob finally made it down to the Phantom's lair, they had just missed him leaving. Meg began wandering around and found the mask resting on the bench in front of the organ. She knew that he was no longer there, meaning that he escaped with Ashley. She went into the bedroom and saw there was something on the bed. She couldn't see what it was because there was a sheet covering it. It almost had the shape of a person.

_Oh, please no!_ She thought. She grabbed the sheet and pulled it away…

Erik had made it safely outside the walls of the Opera Populaire. He looked back into the dark corridor he had just fled through and felt the overwhelming need to go back. He couldn't stand that he just left her there. But he had no choice. He sealed the exit and just stood and leaned against the wall letting his heart mourn the loss of the only girl who had ever truly loved him.

"So, you're still here?" He turned to see the stern face of Madame Giry. He slipped into a stone cold mask as he addressed the ballet mistress. "Meg had just returned. She thought you may want this back." She held out his mask to him and he took it and placed it on his face. "Is Ashley not with you?" At the mere mention of her name he felt himself being ripped apart.

"Ashley is dead." He said tonelessly trying to hide his sorrow and anger. "Surely your daughter would have figured that out.

"Meg thought she was with you."

"And why would she think that?" He shouted.

"Because, if she was dead, there was no sign of her anywhere." Erik couldn't believe his ears.

"I placed her body in the bed and covered her with a sheet."

"Meg saw the form in the sheet Erik. But when she tore it away there was nothing there." There were no words that could be said for him. She had to be dead! But then, if she wasn't found…

Ashley shot up from her bed. Her body was covered in cold sweat and her heart was racing. She looked around her and took in the familiar sight of her dorm room. The sun was already out but the building was still quiet. Her shoulders slumped and she fell back down on her pillow.

"Another dream." She said tiredly. "Fan-bloody-tastic." She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time. It was about 8:30 in the morning. She decided it was time to get up son she reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and placed her feet in her Gir slippers before making her way to the door, making sure to pick up her toothbrush and toothpaste before exiting the room. When she got to the girl's bathroom, she proceeded in brushing her teeth and taking care of any other essential needs. Just as she spat out the rest of the toothpaste, the door opened and one of her former roommates came in.

"Ashley, good morning." Ashley turned her head and smiled at her.

"Good morning." She said sounding a little less groggy.

"You feel better this morning?" Ashley gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She queried.

"Well, last night a group of my friends and I found you unconscious last night. I knew you're not one to drink so I thought maybe you were sick or something." Ashley tried to remember anything that happened the night before and did indeed remember blacking out.

"I… I'm fine." She said sounding a bit tired.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" She pointed to her face and Ashley looked in the mirror to see a tear running down her face. "Wha-" She quickly wiped it away. As she wiped her hand across her face, she noticed a small glint from the light and looked down to see her engagement ring. She grabbed her wrist and just stared at the small piece of jewelry. "Impossible." Then, realization suddenly smacked her square in the face. "Oh, dear God. Erik."

* * *

The song used in this chapter was **Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer** (with altered lyrics) from _Andrew Lloyd Webber's_ The Phantom of the Opera.

I did tweak this chapter a little bit because while making my edits when I listened to my 25th Anniversary Phantom soundtrack I would use my own lyrics while I was listening. I just thought of making it seem a little more Phantomy in a way, you know? And I also let her keep the ring because I wanted her to keep the hope that it wasn't a dream. Plus, for the AB chapters, it will make a bit of a twist.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Three days had passed since Ashley awoke, once again, in her bed back in her world. And in that time, she constantly thought about how, for the second time, she gave her life for the man he loved. But this time she had proof that it wasn't a dream. She gazed back down at her engagement ring and felt an overwhelming sadness invade her heart. She could barely sleep since she was constantly plagued with an overwhelming fear of her dreams. She doesn't want to fall asleep and have another dream about him and only wake to face the cold reality of her world.

"Ashley?" She looked up at her professor who was staring down at her with concern. "Are you feeling alright? You seem very…" Ashley sighed.

"I haven't been sleeping lately." She said. "Bad dreams."

"Perhaps you should see a doctor." Ashley just shook her head.

"I don't think a doctor can help me with what I've got." She said as she lifted her bag to her shoulder. She caught sight of her ring then looked down at it with love and sadness. This didn't escape her professor.

"Could these dreams have anything to do with… a man?" Ashley paused but didn't look her professor in the eye.

"You don't know the half of it." And with that, she made her leave.

Anime Boston was coming up and that meant a long weekend of panels, guests, music, games, the like. Thursday was when they would make the ride to Boston and spent the weekend in the city. She made a promise to herself that she wouldn't make the trip alone… after what happened the previous year.

"Never again." She whispered to herself as she thought back to that terrifying experience.

When Ashley returned to her room, he pulled out her costume and inspected it, making sure it was in good condition. She looked upon the blue dress and white apron of her Alice costume and smiled. Anime conventions were her ways of being herself yet also being someone else. She looked forward to these events each year with child like anticipation. After putting the outfit away, she took out her second outfit. Alice's ball gown. She remembered how in her dream she wore this exact dress to the Masquerade, only the color was blue instead of pink. Ashley was not one for pink, but since the dress was still a costume, she let it slide, for now.

"Today is Wednesday," she said to herself, "tomorrow, we go to Boston." She placed the dress back in the suit case as her mind wandered back to Paris. To think, six years ago she had been in a world she believed was nothing more than a dream. Did anyone else know? Did her father know? Her sister? Anyone? She felt like a fool. Now that she knew the truth, would Erik try and find her or would he think her dead like before?

Please, come and find me. Please come and rescue me.

_Elsewhere…_

In a school about 200 miles from her, something just as interesting had only just occurred.

"You excited for AB?" A boy asked a pink haired girl. Her bright blue eyes shining with secret anticipation.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She said calmly. "I wouldn't miss it." She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"You know, you don't have to work so hard Chris." The boy said. The girl chuckled.

"I work hard because I can." She said and placed her glasses back in place. "I'm gonna get something to eat. Care to join me Darren?" Darren smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought you'd never ask." Christine proceeded to pick up her things and place them in her bag before putting on her jacket. As the two left the library on their way to one of the many Chinese restaurants in town, up above, a streak of light appeared in the sky.

"A shooting star." Christine stopped walking and looked up to see more shooting stars fly across the sky.

"Whoa! Chris, over there!" She turned to where Darren was pointing and saw something, or someone, unconscious on the sidewalk.

"Oh my God!" They ran over to the person and tried to get a look at his face. When they turned him over, the first thing Christine noticed was the white mask covering half the man's face. "It can't be."

"You know him?" He asked the pink haired girl. Christine couldn't hide the shock on her face as she stared at the man before her.

"Yes, I know him." She said. "We need to get him somewhere."

"My dorm building isn't too far. Let's go there." Christine nodded and they began carrying the unconscious Phantom away.

Erik couldn't remember what happened before he blacked out. All he remembered was hearing Madame Giry telling him Ashley's body was not found where he left her and he tried going back down to find her. But when he was only half way down, he began feeling dizzy and collapsed on the cold ground of the stone corridor. As he began regaining is faculties, he noticed that he was not lying on the stone ground but on something soft. Or, at least, softer. He tried opening his eyes and found himself in a very unfamiliar setting. There were two beds in the room, one of which he was occupying, some strange objects rested on the tops of the furniture. As he took in his surroundings, he knew he couldn't still be in Paris anymore. He tried getting up when the door opened and a young man came in and noticed him.

"Hey, you shouldn't try to get up." He said and pushed him back down onto the bed. "You gave us a real shock last night buddy. We were about to call an ambulance to get you." Erik rested his head on the pillow and brought a hand up to his face. He felt something amiss about his face when he didn't feel his mask and began to panic. "Relax! It's right here." He gestured towards the desk right next to them and, as he said, his mask was resting atop it. He reached for the mask and brought it back to his face. "I gotta say man that is a really good make up job. Are you into theater too?" Erik just stared at the boy wondering why he didn't seem at all uncomfortable about his face.

"Do you not fear me?" He wondered.

"Should I be?" He asked. Erik was unsure about this boy. He said he's not bothered by him, but he saw his face! "So, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Darren." He said holding his hand out to him. Erik reluctantly took it.

"Erik." He said cautiously.

"So, how do you know Christine?" Erik's head snapped towards Darren at the mention of Christine.

"Christine is here? How could she be here?"

"She goes to school here." He said matter-of-factly. Erik was feeling slightly confused. He realized it could be the Christine of his world. Whoever this Christine was, how could she know him?

Christine sat in her dorm room thinking back to the night before. She had come across someone dressed like the Phantom of the Opera. Something about him seemed vaguely familiar as well; as if she knew this particular Phantom. Her mind automatically thought of Ashley. She had a terrible urge to call and make sure her baby sister was alright. So, she picked up her phone and picked out her number on her contacts. The phone rang three times before someone answered.

"_Hello?"_ She was relieved to hear her on the other end.

"Hey, it's Christine."

"_Hi Christine. What's up?"_

"Just thought I'd check in on you." She answered. "Say, Ashley… has anything happened to you recently? Anything… unusual?" There was a long pause before she could answer.

"_Um… unusual how?"_

"I mean, anything." Ashley didn't answer. "Ashley?"

"_Christine, you wouldn't believe me if I did tell you._" She wasn't expecting to hear this. She felt her stomach knot up as she spoke.

"Ashley, tell me." She heard her sigh on the other end.

"_Something did happen to me."_ She explained. _"I met someone."_ Christine felt herself relax a bit.

"Well, that is unusual. I never thought I'd see the day my little sister would-"

"_I'm not finished."_ Ashley said in a clipped tone. _"I met someone… in another world."_ Christine felt her blood run cold.

_It can't be._ She thought.

"It was him." She heard her whisper.

"Who?" Christine asked.

"Nothing." Ashley said hastily. "Anyways, I can't talk right now. I'm getting my stuff together for Boston. I'll see you at the convention, right?" She could tell she was avoiding the answer. And she feels that this Phantom they found may be part of the reason.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." She said. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

"Thanks. I'll see you later then." And with that, she pressed the disconnect on her phone.

_Could she have remembered?_ She thought. It had been a long time since the incident those years ago and she feared if her sister had any recollection of what happened to her. So far there was no indication, but she never doubted she knew something.

"Time for answers." She said and grabbed her jacket before exiting her room. She needed to find this Phantom.

There was a knock at the door and Darren went to answer it. When the door opened, in entered a pink haired girl with black rimmed glasses over her crystal blue eyes.

"Is he awake?" She asked him.

"Yeah, he just woke up." He turned towards the bed where Erik was resting. He looked up at the girl and noticed the recognition in her eyes.

"Can I have a minute alone with him?" Darren didn't protest and decided it best to leave anyway. When they were alone, Christine turned to face Erik again. "I suppose you don't remember me."

"I take it you're Christine." He said. She smiled.

"Yes, but I mean you don't remember me… from before." He raised an eyebrow at her. "You kidnapped my younger sister." Then it finally dawned on him. He did recall Ashley interacting with her family before at the opera house at the competition. He also remembered a young blond haired girl who would constantly fight with her.

"You're Ashley's sister." It wasn't a question, Christine was sure.

"So you do remember." She chuckled a bit. "Yes. I'm Christine White." She soon regained a cold demeanor as she addressed him. "So, what do you want with her this time?" Erik's eyes narrowed at her question.

"What are you asking?" Christine took a seat at the desk near the bed.

"I know what you did before. That you kidnapped her and held her captive for three days before her 'death' during her rescue." Erik's eyes flashed with fury at her words.

"What are you getting at?" She shook her head.

"We were told you killed her." He sprang from the bed and he pinned her to her seat frightening her greatly.

"_I did no such thing!"_ He roared. _"It was they who murdered her, not I!"_ He pushed himself away from her and walked to the window, gazing out at the strange world before him. "I would never harm such an angel." Christine saw the way he looked as he spoke of her and felt regret at her accusation.

"But, when you took her…" He sighed.

"Since you were obviously present during the competition, you must remember the wish she made." Christine thought back to that day and to when Ashley was announced the winner. Then when Ashley voiced her wish… to stay in Paris.

"She wanted to stay… because of you." Erik smirked at her realization.

"I was merely granting her wish. For, you see, I was the reason she succeeded. I trained her voice in the time she was there up until she was discovered. There was no other way."

"You love her, don't you?" He flinched a bit at her words. "I'm right, aren't I?" He released a shuttering breath.

"You don't know what it's like… to see the one you love die before your eyes… then spend six, long, agonizing years believing them dead. Then she came back to me." Christine jerked her head up at this. "She recently paid a visit to my world. In that time, I had no idea she was alive and well. And when she revealed herself to me…" His fists were clenched at the memory. He felt awful for not realizing her sooner. "…But in time, I knew she returned. I tried to protect her as I had before, but she was taken from me once again."

"So you're here to take her back." She finished.

"Precisely." He said easing himself back onto the bed. "She still wears my ring."

"Your ring?" She asked. He met her eye and sent her a silent hint causing her to give a shocked look. "You were going to marry my sister?" He turned away.

"Yes." He muttered. Christine shook her head.

"I can't believe this."

"You'd best believe it." He said coolly. "I intend to find her and take her back. For six long years I presumed her dead when she was indeed alive and well. But this time, I will not let that happen again." Christine was surprised. In all the time she had known the story of the Phantom of the Opera, she never expected for him to be standing before her and declaring his feelings for her younger sister. But she could sense his feelings were true.

"I actually just spoke with her." That regained his attention. "She's on her way to Boston."

Ashley stared out the window of the coach bus, watching as trees and signs rush passed them as they make their way down the highway towards Massachusetts. She looked back down at her ring and felt her heart start to break. She wasn't sure if she would ever see Erik again after this. He probably thought she was dead… again. She wasn't even sure how she managed to get back this time; it just happened. Would it happen in another six years? She couldn't wait that long.

"Ashley." Her head snapped up when she heard her name.

"Huh?" She turned to her friend next to her.

"I was just asking if you wanted to switch seats. We can move back a few closer to the group." Ashley looked behind them and saw two empty seats towards the back.

"Oh, sure." They picked up their bags and they moved further to the back of the bus.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been spacing out more than usual." Ashley couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine." She lied. "It's just a long drive."

"It is. But by tomorrow, the convention awaits." Ashley tried feeling excited for Anime Boston, but her mind just kept wandering to her time in Paris. Wishing she could return to Erik and stay in his realm of music. Now that she knows none of what happened was a dream, how will she live her life? She can't go on as if nothing changed. Damn, why was this so complicated?

Later that night, the day had been eventful enough even though the con wasn't for another day. After arriving in Boston, the group made their way to the train station and purchased 7-day tickets for the T train. Afterwards, they made their way to the hotel to check in and drop off their things before making their way to the convention site where they could register; since they pre-registered they could take care if this now. Then they took the train and went to an authentic ramen shop and bought some actual ramen. Now, they were back at the hotel completely exhausted from the day. By now, everyone was asleep, dreaming of the coming days. All except for Ashley. As tired as she was, she found sleep was eluding her, as it had been for the past week. She slipped out of bed and went over to the window on the far side of the room and looked out over the city.

"Oh Erik…" She sighed.

"_The day starts, the day ends, time crawls by… Night steals in pacing the floor."_ She sang to herself as she made to leave the room, making sure to take her key card with her. _"The moments creep, yet I can't bear to sleep… 'til I hear you sing…"_

Christine had told Erik that they would be making the trip to Boston tomorrow morning. The thought of finding Ashley was consuming his thoughts and making him restless. Just then, he thought he heard someone singing and turned towards the window.

"Erik, what is it?" Darren asked seeing him move towards the window.

"'_Til I hear you sing…."_

He heard her voice singing in his mind. Her voice filled with a terrible longing, singing for him to find her.

"**And weeks pass. And months pass, seasons fly… Yet you don't walk through the door…"** He began singing as if responding to her, **"…and in a haze I count the silent days… 'til I hear you sing once more."**

"**And sometimes at nighttime  
I dream that you are there  
But wake holding nothing but the empty air"**

Ashley found herself outside the hotel. As she felt the cold night air blow around her she felt an overwhelming feeling overtake her. She didn't know what it was, but she has felt it once before, though she can't remember. She suddenly heard a voice. His voice. She searched the shadows around her thinking she would catch him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"**And years come, and years go, time runs dry… still I ache down to the core…"** She heard his voice sing on and felt her heart swell a bit.

"_My broken soul can't be alive or whole… 'til I hear you sing once more."_ She sang back. "_And music, your music, it teases at my ear… I turn and it fades away and you're not here!"_ She fell down to her knees and felt tears threatening to fall. _"Let hopes pass, let dreams pass, let them die!"_

_**"Without you, what are they for?"**_

_**"I'll always feel no more than halfway real… 'til I hear you sing once more!"**_

Both Erik and Ashley sang out in their respective places and somehow could feel each other's presence. Ashley could almost hear his voice singing right next to her as Erik could almost hear her voice crying out for him.

Erik knew he had to find her. He would fight to bring her back with him, and kill all those in his way.

* * *

The song used in this chapter was **'Til I Hear You Sing** from _Andrew Lloyd Webber's_ Love Never Dies.

Once again, they have a musical moment where they're in separate places but they can still sing together. But I also made some changes to the Anime Boston chapters because I was also working on this a little before the con and a little after the con. For the after, I had a better idea on how to make the traveling seem.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Christine, Darren, and Erik had packed the car and were on the road for Boston the following morning. Normally, Erik probably would have been watching the strange sites passing him as they traveled, marveling at the evolution of technologies and industrial wonders of this new world. But right now, his mind was set on Ashley. He knew she was in Boston and it would take them several hours until they reach the city, but from what he learned, the convention center was going to be packed with people. But Christine had assured him that if need be, she could probably reach Ashley on her cell phone. He was still slightly confused on how the little device allowed people to speak to others even if they were exceedingly far distances away.

"It's not something that can be easily explained." Darren said. "It's just one of our more convenient technologies." Erik would have to be satisfied with that.

"How will we know where to find her?" Erik asked. Christine shook her head but kept her eyes on the road as she drove.

"The center is massive and there should be hundreds of people there already. Not to mention they'll all be in costume."

"Why?" Erik was beginning to feel his hope fade at finding her.

"At anime conventions, it's a pretty normal occurrence. But, I know who Ashley is dressed as." Erik perked up. "She's dressed as Alice from a version of Alice in Wonderland. So, we have to look for a girl in a blue dress and wearing a blond wig."

"And how hard will that be?" Christine remained silent making him nervous. He remembered how they explained these sorts of events; hundreds of people all dressed I various costumes, games, guests, a formal ball…

"Christine, does Ashley plan on attending the ball tonight?" He questioned. She shrugged.

"Not sure." She answered. "I think she does since ever since she found out about them, she wanted to go." Erik began formulating a plan. If he couldn't find her while they were there, it was a strong possibility she would attend the ball. If he could find out where it's being held he could easily slip in and find her.

"If she is there, I will be there as well."

"First things first." Darren said. "If you're going to attend the con, you'll have to register. Then you'll have to get a ticket for the ball itself."

"And how, pray tell, am I to do so?" He all but growled at the younger man.

"If you're worried about whom you are or something, no one's going to care." Erik raised his visible eyebrow at him. "The Phantom of the Opera, in this world, is just a story. No one will think you're the real Phantom. But you may be swarmed by a lot of girls while you're there."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're the Phantom for one," Christine began, "and you have a legion of Phangirls that you could only dream of. Second, believe it or not, but you are pretty sexy." Erik was definitely not expecting that.

"Just letting you know what you're in for." Darren said playfully. Erik was beginning to feel more uncomfortable about the situation after hearing this. He was just hoping he could find Ashley and they would return to Paris, but now he knew it was going to be much more difficult. "And don't worry about registration. I can give you some money to cover it."

As the hours flew by, there was still one thought on his mind. Since Christine obviously remembered him from the past, did that mean their father remembered as well? The thought of that man withholding such memories from his daughter made his blood boil. He was the reason she died all those years ago. If he hadn't found them, Ashley would have still been with him and would have never gone a day without him by her side. He remembers the day their world fell apart for it has haunted his dreams since that day…

_Erik prowled the cat-walk watching the police search the stage for any of his secret entrances. They had come close to finding a few, but the made sure they were all secured before he took Ashley. He wasn't going to let her go without a fight. Her father has been working with the police to find them since her disappearance and Erik was becoming very irritated with the man._

"_Anything yet?" He asked the chief of police._

"_I'm sorry Mister White. We've had no luck locating an entrance." He answered. He gave a cry of frustration and ran his hands through his hair._

"_Dad, you've been at it for three days now. Maybe we should go home and let the police find her." Christine said to her father. "Besides, if I know the Phantom, he'd be three steps ahead of us and locked up his lair tight and booby trapped it to a T." Erik smirked at the older girl at her deduction._

"_You can return home if you wish Christine. But I'm staying to make sure Ashley is safe." Erik's smile turned into a frown at his words and knew he would become a nuisance to him. He supposed that came with being a father, not as if he would know. "Take your brother with you too. You can stay with your mother until I find her." Christine nodded and left her father to his excursion. A rumble of thunder was heard outside indicating an approaching storm. He knew Ashley was terrified of loud noises and wasn't sure if she hated thunder, so he figured he could leave them for a while and return home for some time._

"_Monsieur!" Just as he made his leave, he heard a triumphant cry coming from the dressing room. He ran down to check and found that one of the guards had found the entrance behind the mirror. "I found an opening! We can get in here!"_

Damn._ He thought and opened one of his other entrances and began his hastened decent to his lair._

_By the time he reached the lake, he could hear the faint shouts of the approaching mob. He had to hurry if he and Ashley were to escape. He crossed the lake and found Ashley sitting at the piano playing an unknown melody. Maybe a song from her world. She turned and saw him leaving the boat and sprang from her seat and ran over to greet him like she usually did._

"_You're back early." She said and pulled him into a big hug. For a second Erik forgot about the approaching danger and hugged her back and kissed her hair. He pulled back after a moment and Ashley noticed the serious yet fearful look on his face._

"_We have to leave, now." He said. "They've found one of my entrances and are on their way here." Ashley's smile faded and was replaced with a look of panic._

"_How?"_

"_The mirror, in the dressing room. They must have found out it was two way glass. We have no time to waste." He grabbed her arm and brought her over to a curtain and lifted it revealing a secret passage. "I believe you're familiar with this passage?" It took a moment for it to sink in, but she remembered it as the corridor she fell into that first night. "We'll take this passage to the dormitories, then we can take another passage leading to the stables and we'll find my horse and escape."_

"_I'm scared." She muttered. Erik threw his cloak over her shoulders then wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

"_I won't let them take you from me." He promised her and they began their journey through the dark. The walk was taking a long time, but it was the best way to get to the dorms. Ashley's ears pricked up when she heard voices coming from behind._

"_I hear something." She said. Erik stopped and turned to see a light back where they came._

"_They found the tunnel." He hissed and took Ashley by the hand. "Run!" They ran through the corridor with the mob hot on their trail. Ashley looked back and saw some people appear._

"_They're gaining on us!" She shouted and they picked up the pace._

"_They're they are!" Someone shouted. "Don't let him get away!" They finally found the way to the dormitories and made their ascent. By the time they reached the opera house again, there were some police officers in the hallway that must have still been searching for an entrance._

"_Hey, over there!" One of them noticed them and they came towards them._

"_Damn. Let's go!" He pulled her from the corridor and they ran off in the opposite direction. Erik wasn't sure where he was running but anywhere they could hide would help._

"_Halt! Or we'll shoot!" One of them shouted and aimed a gun at them._

"_No! You could hit the girl!" The other shouted and they began pursuing them. With no other option, Erik decided to head towards the roof. He pulled her along up the many twisting stairs until they reached the door to the roof. When they made it outside it was raining. Erik was glad he gave Ashley his cloak or he would have to worry about her catching a cold._

"_Over here." He pulled her over to one of the statues and hid them behind it. They heard a door open and several footsteps were heard on the stone ground._

"_I saw them coming up here." One of the officers said. There was some silence for a while but Erik knew they were not out of danger just yet._

"_Let's check the upper levels." Another officer said and they left the roof. Erik peaked around the corner making sure no one else was outside. When he saw that they were alone, he moved out from behind the statue and Ashley came out after him._

"_Are they gone?" She asked._

"_I believe so." He answered and held his hand out to her and she took it graciously. But as soon as she stepped away, the door opened again with a group of soldiers came out pointing their guns at them._

"_The Phantom of the Opera, we presume!" The chief shouted. Erik pulled Ashley behind him but as soon as he did, a guard sprung out from one of the statues and grabbed her, pulling her away from him._

"_NO!" The guard pulled out a gun and pointed it at him making him stop._

"_Come no closer!" He said. "Monsieur, we've recovered your daughter." Erik turned to the mob and saw a man in regular clothes step forward._

"_Ashley, my little girl!" He said and pulled his daughter into a hug. "I've been so worried about you!"_

"_Dad, please! Let him go." She begged him. "Just let him go. He's not a bad person." He looked over at Erik and glared at him._

"_Trying to brainwash my girl, are you?" He said icily. "I want him killed for kidnapping her!"_

"_No! Leave him alone!" Ashley tried wrenching herself from her father's grasp but he was too strong. The police all began taking aim at Erik._

So, this is how it ends._ He thought and looked over at Ashley. _At least I was able to love you and have your love in return._ Then, the next few seconds became a blur. Just as the police were about to fire, Ashley managed to free herself from her father and ran out in front of him. He heard one of the officers shout to the others not to shoot, but it was too late._

_**BANG!**_

_A single shot rang out through the air and he saw Ashley's father's face contort with horror. Then, he saw Ashley fall to the ground. He looked down at her still form and began seeing a pool of blood form around her body. His blood ran cold and his body started to shake. She was dead! He ran towards her and knelt beside her. He saw her father begin to approach but he fixed an icy glare at him._

"_Stay back!" He hissed and he stopped. Erik stared down at the girl before him and knew she had died on impact since he couldn't see her breathing. "This is your fault! If you didn't try and take her from me she would still be alive! Best hope you never meet me again monsieur, or you will know what hell is truly like."_

Yes, he would take great pleasure placing him into his own personal hell. But the time for revenge will have to wait until he had Ashley back in his arms.

Ashley was becoming exhausted. When she arrived at the con, she and her friends went to get in line for opening ceremonies, only to have her kidnapped by another Alice cosplayer, this one from Pandora Hearts, grabbing her and pulling her aside asking for her picture. Afterwards, she had planned on going to the Anime Court Case but found if she did go she probably wouldn't be able to get in. So now she was seated outside the large ball room where the dance lessons were being held and waited. Her phone started to ring playing the Heart no Kuni no Alice theme and she jumped a bit when she felt it go off. She pulled out the phone and checked the caller ID.

_Dad._ She thought slightly irritated. She pressed the answer button and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey, how's the convention?"_ He asked cheerfully.

"Fine." She answered.

"_What did you do so far?"_ She really didn't feel like talking to him right now.

"I went to opening ceremonies and right now I'm waiting for the formal dance class to open up." She said.

"_That sounds like fun."_ She rolled her eyes. _"So, did you find out anything about your grades?" _ She sighed. She hated when he got to the topic of school.

"I tried finding out but I couldn't." She stated. It wasn't a lie; she did try to look up her grades but had no luck.

"_Well, I want you to make sure you're able to go back next year. School is very expensive." _ Ashley was about ready to shout that she already knew. But she held her tongue, knowing getting angry would do her no good.

"I know. I'm doing the best I can." She explained.

"_I'm just saying this because I care about you. I want you to do well."_

"I know." She said curtly. "Look, I have to go. Their beginning to line up for the lesson."

"_Alright. I'll call you later."_ Her head was already hurting thinking of their next conversation.

"'Kay. I'll talk later." _Hopefully not for the rest of the con._

"_Bye."_ She forced out a 'bye' before pressing the disconnect button on her phone. Ashley couldn't stand talking to her father, especially when it came to school. She didn't want him constantly giving her grief about what she was doing. As she looked back on her decision on majoring in meteorology her parents were excited with the idea. Ashley was only half excited. In fact, she was only half interested. It's true that she found the subject fascinating and was willing to learn, but her heart always seemed to pull her in a different direction.

In her earlier years of high school, she was still unsure about what she planned to do with her career afterwards. She was not very good in History and was average in Science, Math, and English. However, one subject she always did well in was Music. She joined the girl's chorus her first year of high school then placed in concert choir her sophomore through senior year. Music had always been something special for her since she was young, long before her love for Erik had even appeared. When she sang, she always felt a sense of freedom and expression. A couple times in the chorus class she would start belting out the song they were practicing and have a few heads around her turn in her direction with astonished looks on their faces. And when she began concert choir, she tried being a little bolder and tried out for solos for songs. She never got any, but she felt a sense of accomplishment just by trying. She believed that music was something she would love to continue doing. It seemed like a good idea. But all dreams end eventually…

One day, while she was out with one of her family members, she had said that she probably wanted to go into music as a major. Almost immediately she was shot down. She was told that she would never get anywhere with music; that it was just a waste of time. She felt a part of herself shatter with embarrassment and sorrow. She finally said what she wanted to do and was told _this_. It was one of her rare moments where she would open up about her thoughts and ideas only to have them thrown back at her. So, she decided she would have to think of something else to satisfy everyone's curiosity. That's when she decided on meteorology. It seemed like a good option. But now was feeling the strain that her choice landed her with. At her current school, her classes were driving her mad! The Calculus course she was taking taught everyone as if they had taken the course in high school, assuming they understood the material already. Her chemistry class was using online homework that, she would be able to work on and finish a majority of, but also have things they have yet to go over, even on the last day it was due. And her main meteorology courses... well, she wouldn't say they were bad. They weren't as bad as her other classes. But some of her professors were also not that great either. A vast majority of them would just give them the notes they have then leave them on their own without going into a bit more for this who didn't quite understand. Some would just not tell them much at all and have them find out themselves. This wasn't how she was taught in high school or at the community college she attended. She felt a sense of loss in her choice.

Now, when the anniversary of her and Erik's first meeting arrived, she was tossed back into his world for a second time and went through so much. But, in the end, she found him again and managed to help him see her once again as he did years ago. Erik… she missed him so much. She still wore the ring he gave her before her death. She raised the ring on her finger to her lips and kissed it. Was Erik still in his world? Was he finding a way to her and will take her away from this world? Or would he believe her dead like before and lose hope?

Then she turned her head and saw her reflection in a mirror that embodied the wall behind her. She could barely recognize the girl staring back at her.

* * *

Yeah, no song just yet. But there will be in the next chapter. So, I did keep Erik's flashback to Ashley's death but changed when it happened. This will come into play later on. I also took out the return to Ashley's school but I made a big change with it. You'll see soon...


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Ashley walked up to the mirror and reached out to touch the cold glass. She stared into the eyes of her reflection and saw only a stranger looking back. She pulled the wig she was wearing from her head and let her light brown hair show; all braided and clipped up. But she still didn't recognize herself. She only saw half the person she was supposed to be.

"_Look at me."_ She began singing almost unconsciously. _"They might think they see who I really am… But they'll never know me. Everyday it's as if I play a part…"_ She pushed away from the glass and started walking across the room to the opposite wall. _"Now I see that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart."_ She turned back around to stare at herself in the mirror.

"_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside…"_

Ashley was completely unaware of the stares she was receiving for suddenly belting out in the middle of the hallway. In fact, she was not even aware she was singing in the middle of the hallway.

"_How I pray that a time will come  
I can free myself from their expectations  
On that day I'll discover someway to be myself  
And be loved for who I am"_

To be loved for who she is. To be able to still be childish while also acting grown up. To be able to be a little spontaneous at random moments but also being calm and quiet at others.

"_They want a docile lamb;  
no one knows who I am  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?_

"_Somehow I cannot hide  
who I am though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?"_

She felt her heart continue its desperate plea for freedom and acceptance. All those years of silence have started catching up to her and want to break free.

"_Why must I keep concealed  
What I think, how I feel  
Must there me a secret me  
I'm forced to hide_

"_Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside…"_

She looked towards the ceiling and felt her heart spending the last of her emotions to finish what it started.

"_When will my reflection show who I am inside…"_ She felt her legs give out and fell to her knees, ignoring the feel of the hard carpet rubbing against her bare legs. She hung her head and felt a tear escape her eye. The sound of clapping broke her from her trance and she looked up to see everyone on the small area applauding her. She felt her cheeks burn up and quickly got to her feet, stumbling a bit, and running to the far wall next to the doors to the ball room where she slid down again and buried her face in her hands.

"How the hell did that happen?"

Christine, Darren, and Erik exited the train and found themselves in what appeared to be a large shopping mall. They decided it to be easier to just take the train into the city instead of driving around for God knows how long to find a garage to park in, especially since Con weekends were very busy.

"Now, the convention center should be around here somewhere." Christine said tapping her hammer on her shoulder. Christine was dressed as Ramona Flowers from Scott Pilgrim, and boy did she look the part. Darren was dressed as Scott and even brought along a fake guitar with him.

"Is it necessary for you to be dressed like that?"

"Well, when we get there, you'll see why we are." And they began their trek to find the convention center. They passed many different shops along the way from clothing and jewelry stores to toy stores and candy shops. But what they were really looking for was right in front of them. They started finding more people dressed in costumes from either various anime or video games. While arriving at the food court, they found the entrance to the Hynes Convention center and the Sheraton just across the way. But, as they faced the threshold of both the convention center and the adjacent hotel, Erik was beginning to have his doubts.

"How are we going to find her in all this?" He shouted gesturing to the crowd of cosplayers around them.

"Just relax." Christine said swinging her hammer before resting it back on her shoulder. "We'll find her."

Erik began feeling self conscious with so many people around and nearly regretting his decision to come here. He felt someone tap his shoulder and he whipped around to find a group of girls dressed from various anime smiling up at him.

"Sick Phantom costume." One of them said. "Hey, do you mind if we take a picture with you?" He looked to Christine and she smiled and nodded.

"I… suppose." He answered and the girls giggled with delight.

"I'll hold the camera for you." Christine offered and handed her hammer to Darren. She took the camera from the girls and they all gathered around Erik moving so close that he felt unsure about their contact. When the camera flashed he started seeing spots before his eyes. "Okay, I got it."

"Thanks. We'll see you later." The girls took back their camera and walked off into the crowd.

"They seemed very… nice." Erik said slightly confused.

"It's an anime convention. A lot of these people are the nicest you'll ever find." Christine took Erik's arm and began leading him towards the Sheraton. "We have to get our badges before we can walk around otherwise we'll get in trouble. And we have to get you registered."

Christine had gone off in search of the Phoenix Ball tickets while Darren helped Erik with registration. When she found the place they were being sold, she didn't hesitate to buy one. She wasn't planning on going herself, but she knew Erik would need this to get in. Otherwise, he would probably find another way in…

"…Hey, were you here earlier when that girl was singing?" She heard a group talking a ways away.

"Yeah. She just randomly started singing in the middle of the hallway. It was kind of weird."

"But she was pretty good. I actually almost started crying."

"I did cry."

"Who was she anyway?"

"Not sure. All I know was she was wearing a blue dress and was holding a blond wig in her hand."

Christine felt herself freeze at that last sentence. A blond wig and a blue dress.

_Could it have been…?_

After the formal dance class, Ashley was feeling exhausted. She needed this class to brush up on her moves, since over a year she tends to forget this stuff. The waltz was no problem for her but she still had problems with the turns. Foxtrot was just as easy since it was like the waltz, only with an extra step. Tango was a lot of fun even though with her partner she kept running into other people. Rumba was another fun one since it was also like waltz but with more movement. Now she was sitting at the Dunkin' Donuts outside the Hynes eating a Texas Toast grilled cheese with hash browns as a little something since she had yet to eat lunch and it was well past 3 in the afternoon. For most of the day she was fine since she was running on the adrenaline from the day's activities, but now she slowed down a bit and her stomach began growling at her. She had plenty of time before the ball so she felt she could use a bite to eat.

She looked down at her green bag that she brought with her. In it she had a bottle of water, her video and digital cameras, her wallet, and her ball dress and shoes. Since she brought so much stuff with her the bag was heavy and really hurt her shoulders. It felt good not carrying the heavy thing at the moment. She decided that after she ate she would head to the restroom and begin preparing for the ball, since she couldn't think of anything else to do. Suddenly, she saw someone sitting in the seat across from her and she cautiously looked up from her grilled cheese to see a man in a black business suit smiling at her.

"Hi there." He said in a friendly tone. Ashley slowly lowered her sandwich.

"Um, hi?" She replied.

"You're the girl who was singing back in the Sheraton, weren't you?" The sandwich fell from her hands and onto the napkin resting on the table. Her face turned red and the man started laughing. "I thought you were."

"What do you want?" She asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"I just wanted to say you were really good." She raised an eyebrow. "I mean it. I was passing through then I heard you singing. To tell the truth, I thought my ears had been graced by the glorious sound of an angel."

"If you're trying to flirt with me, I'm taken." She said raising her left hand showing him her ring.

"No, no my dear. I swear my business with you is on a strictly professional basis." He said a little flustered. "I was hoping you could do me a little favor." She eyed him suspiciously.

"What kind of favor is this?" She queried.

"You see, tomorrow night I was to be holding a special benefit concert here at the Sheraton. But one of the singers I booked cancelled on me at the last minute and left an empty slot. So, I wanted to ask you if, tomorrow night, you would grace the stage with your angelic voice." Ashley wasn't sure whether to feel elated or wary. She didn't like the idea that a complete stranger just came up to her and asked her to sing at a concert that was taking place the night after. But, then again, the thought of singing again was a hard offer to refuse.

"Hmm, as tempting as your offer is, it also sounds…" She still felt uncomfortable with someone just coming up to her and asking her to sing at a concert, no matter how nice it sounded. "Can I have some time?"

"Absolutely." He said and took out a blank card and a pen and began scribbling down his name and number. "Here, contact me when you make up your mind." She took the card then thanked him before he made to leave. She looked down at the card for a moment before stuffing it into her wallet.

Christine cursed as she fumbled about for the ticket. She knew she had it a second ago but now it was missing.

"How could you just lose it?" Darren asked.

"I don't know! But I did have it!" She said checking her bag for the tenth time. "Great. Now how is Erik going to get in?"

"I don't know. But one thing's for sure, ticket or not, he'll find a way inside." It was at that moment they realized their masked charge was nowhere to be seen. Christine cursed again.

"That man is impossible." Darren just laughed.

"Love makes people crazy Chris." She had no choice but to smile at that.

Ashley emerged from the restroom in her ball dress and her green bag stuffed with her old costume. Because of the extra clothing the bag was just as heavy since she was wearing some black shorts underneath her dress. She also adorned a crystal four-leaf clover charm around her neck, a flower bracelet, a pair of clip on earrings, and three rings that came together to form a four-leaf clover on her right hand. She didn't bother to fix her face since she preferred removing the makeup that had already run on her face.

Now she stood in line to enter the ballroom with her ticket in hand. She liked going to the ball because they usually played some very nice music. If someone did ask her to dance she would. But if she just sat and listened to the music that was fine too.

Ashley saw as a man stepped out from behind the closed doors and began talking to one of the people at the door. He seemed a bit shaken about something but they immediately dismissed him and announced that they were letting people in. Ashley began feeling a fluttering in her stomach as she got closer to the door. She could already hear the distant sound of anime music being played and people laughing and dancing along to the beautiful songs. When she finally reached the door, she handed over her ticket and stepped into the dimly lit room. She adjusted her wig a bit before moving towards the closest open table she could grab.

"Well, I'm here." She said to herself and sat down. She watched as the people began to dance and smiled. After a few minutes, a boy dressed as Tamaki from Ouran Highschool Host Club came up to her and asked for a dance. And she just couldn't say no to him since he was holding out a fake rose to her while he asked. The current song was a waltz so she was on safe ground so far. She also made sure to warn him that she might step on him and he just laughed. She didn't mind dancing with some complete strangers at these things because it was usually a lot of fun. When the song ended, she curtsied to him and he bowed to her and she went to return to her seat.

"Damn, this thing is getting itchy." She pulled her wig off once again and adjusted her hair that was still held together with some braids and a clip. She tied her wig up with some hair ties then placed it on the table. She stole another glance to her engagement ring and felt a wave of gloom wash over her.

Erik had been watching as the people filed into the room, keeping a close eye out for Ashley. He kept his eyes on the door as everyone came in but couldn't seem to point her out. He didn't know what she would look like. Soon the ball had begun and the music began to play while people began taking the dance floor. His eye seemed to catch a young lady with long blond hair and wearing a peculiar ball gown was being led to the dance floor by a young man with blond hair and was wearing a blue suit. He kept his eye on the girl as they danced and knew there was something familiar about her. When the song ended she curtsied and he bowed and she returned to her table. Then he watched as she removed the wig she wore and revealed her darker hair.

_I found her._ He thought happily. He wished that he could just burst out and take her in his arms at that moment but wanted to take care in this. He melted away into the shadows allowing the plan in his head to take place.

Ashley had somehow found herself humming Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again as she waited for the next dance. It almost seemed almost ironic how things were going.

The lights suddenly went out and the music stopped. The room began filling with nervous chatter and some gasps from a few girls. Ashley was having a sense of déjà vu at that moment and kept her eyes scanning the darkness for a hint of a white mask or a black cape. But the lights came back on after a while and her hopes were squashed in that instant. That is until an all too familiar melody began to play from the speakers around the room.

"_Wandering child, so lost so helpless, yearning for my guidance…"_ A voice came from the speakers and she felt every hair on her body stand on end. She would know that voice anywhere. It was _his_ voice. He came for her!

_Alright Ashley, time to face the Angel of Music._ She thought and slowly rose from her seat as she began to sing.

"_Angel I hear you, speak I listen, I know you're there staring!"_ She began to sing and everyone turned and just watched her. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she continued to sing. _"Angel, oh speak, what endless longings, echo in this whisper!"_

"_Too long you've wondered in winter, far from my fathering gaze…"_ The voice sang and Ashley felt her pulse race and her palms sweat preparing herself for anything.

"_Wildly my mind beats against you…"_  
**"You resist"**  
_**"Yet **__my__**/**_**your**_** soul obeys!"**_

Her heart was overjoyed at the sound of her angel. She felt as if his voice alone was leading her back to the time when she was younger and she never actually left his world all those years ago. She began walking across the dance floor towards the stage as she continued singing to her mysterious angel.

"_Angel of music, guide and guardian  
Grant to me your glory!  
Angel of music hide no longer  
Come to me strange angel!"_

The music then changed to the Angel of Music just before The Phantom of the Opera begins and Ashley could feel something was definitely beginning.

"_I am your Angel of Music  
Come to me Angel of Music…"_

She saw a figure appear on the stage in all Phantom garb and drew closer to him as he held his hand out for her.

"_I am your Angel of Music  
Come to me Angel of Music…"_

The music for the song The Phantom of the Opera began to play. Erik leapt from the stage and landed right before her. God, he had missed her and was relieved to see her alive and well. And now that he had her, he wasn't letting her go. And before any other thoughts could enter his mind, Ashley began to sing.

* * *

The songs in this chapter were **Reflection** (a mix of the original and the pop song) from _Disney's_ Mulan and **Wandering Child/Angel of Music** from _Andrew Lloyd Webber's_ The Phantom of the Opera.

So, this chapter has a bit of a change to it. Now instead of having the concert at the school like in the first version, I'm having it at the convention center. And it will start getting a little Love Never Dies in the next few chapters as well; just warning you.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again  
For now I find  
The Phantom on the Opera is there  
Inside my mind…_

The two began circling each other as if waiting for the other to make their first move. Then, Erik grabbed her hand and spun her towards him before catching her and they began dancing.

**Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet**

**And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind…**

He spun her again only this time farther away so he didn't catch her. She turned to face him but he had vanished. Her eyes scanned the crowd but saw no trace of her masked partner. So, she closed her eyes and just listened to the music.

_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear  
_**It's me they hear**

_Your__**/**_**My **_**spirit and **__my__**/**_**your**_** voice  
In one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside **__my__**/**_**your**_** mind…**_

_He's there… the Phantom of the Opera…_

Everyone began chanting the chorus part all pointing in different directions as if seeing him in some part of the room.

_He's there… the Phantom of the Opera…_

She felt a pair of hands reach out and grab her from behind and turned to find the Phantom looking down at her. He took her hands in his and began leading her towards the center of the floor.

**In all your fantasies  
You always knew  
That man and mystery**  
_Were both in you_

_**And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the Opera is **__here__**/**_**there**_**  
Inside **__my__**/**_**your**_** mind…**_

Erik let go of her hands and began circling her once more.

"_Sing, my Angel of Music!"_ He commanded. _"Sing!"_

_He's there… the Phantom of the Opera…_

As Ashley meant do go down an octave, her voice chose not to listen and made her sing high. She tried coaxing her voice to let her go down before she went any higher knowing her voice would crack if it went too high but still she kept going.

"_Sing my angel!"_ Erik shouted again to the girl before her. He listened as her voice continued climbing higher than he anticipated. _"Sing!"_ He heard the innocent yet strong voice continue singing and knew he had found his angel. _"Sing for me!"_

Her voice soon hit the high note and Ashley felt as if she had just woken from a trance. Her body felt light and all that happened seemed almost like a blur. Had she finally lost it? Did her dreams overtake her and cause her to do something completely out of her control? The room was dead silent as all eyes were on her. Or was it just her? She allowed her body to turn and came once again, face to face, with the Phantom of the Opera.

"_I once brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne. To my kingdom where all must pay homage to music… music…"_ He sang to her and she felt her passions rising within her. Was this what Christine felt like when he first brought her to his home? It sure as hell felt like it. _"I have come here for one purpose and one alone! Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me… to sing for my music… my music…"_ Ashley found her thoughts returning to the night of Don Juan Triumphant and when she and Erik shared the stage. She could feel the same electricity from then happening right here. Then, he sang again…

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
For I compose the music of the night_

As she listened to his voice, she felt her entire body begin losing its control. His voice alone was enough to send her into that blissful state between dreams and reality.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Hearing is believing  
Music is deceiving  
Hard as lightning, soft as candle light  
Dare you trust the music of the night…_

As Erik touched her chin turning her towards him, she could feel the same exciting electricity she felt from him before.

_Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth  
And the truth isn't what you want to see  
In the dark it is easy to pretend…  
That the truth is what it ought to be..._

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night_

Ashley had ultimately given up trying to resist and allowed the music to control her. She loved this song so much and she loved hearing his voice so much. She never thought she would ever experience something like this in her life; to have the Phantom sing Music of the Night to her as he did to Christine not that long ago.

_Close your eyes start a journey through a strange, new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Close your eyes and let music set you free  
Only then can you belong to me_

As Erik came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her, she led herself fall into his touch and let him as close to her as possible.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night_

He took her left hand and saw the ring resting on her finger. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it before pulling her to him and capturing her lips with his own. Ashley didn't dare protest and began wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her hands wander into his hair. Erik had wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand was busy cradling her neck while keeping her in place. After a moment they pulled away and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

_You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night_

As the song ended the entire room broke out into a thunderous applause. They didn't seem to hear the people around them because they found themselves lost in each other's arms and eyes. Ashley felt like crying when she heard his voice singing to her, thinking for a moment she was losing her mind. But when he appeared upon the stage she was reminded that Erik was not like most people and his entrance were both a bit flashy but also exciting. She was living her own Phantom story and she only hoped that it doesn't end just yet.

"I'm not dreaming; it really is you?" She said hopefully. Erik placed a kiss on her forehead then moved towards her ear.

"You are dreaming no more than I." She began to shiver as his voice invaded her mind and his breath caressed her skin. But her self-consciousness caught up with her as she finally noticed that they were being watched by the crowd.

"Maybe we should move from the dance floor." She said and Erik immediately became aware of their situation.

"Perhaps you're right." He agreed and began leading away from the dance floor and the curious eyes of the other con goers. But just as they began moving Ashley's knees buckled and everything started going dark. "Ashley!" Erik quickly scooped her into his arms before she could hit the floor.

"Bring her over here!" Someone shouted and he brought her over to one of the tables and set her in a chair.

"What happened?" He glanced up to see Chelsea standing not too far away and saw the look on her face when she noticed Ashley unconscious in the chair. "Ashley! Ashley, are you alright?" She came over and tried waking the girl but to no avail. Erik made sure she was still breathing and checked some of her vitals.

"She only fainted." He said calmly, but inside he was relieved that she was fine.

"I should probably get her back to the hotel." Chelsea suggested. "Perhaps… if you don't mind…?" Erik knew what she was going to ask.

"I'll bring her back." He said.

"Thanks." He nodded then lifted her back into his arms. Chelsea picked up Ashley's bag and they made their way from the ballroom.

The train ride back to the hotel was extremely awkward. All the while there were people staring at Erik not because of his mask or anything, but because of the young woman in his arms. He refused to set her down at any time during their journey and he never took his eyes off her for a moment. He never noticed the strange looks he had received from the other passengers because his mind was focused on Ashley. He had found her and was overjoyed to have her back in his arms. But when he saw her collapse he was ready to panic. He could bear to lose her for a third time. After some time they reached their destination. Chelsea led him off the train and back out to the hotel only a few feet away.

"We're on the 15th floor in that building." She said pointing to the large Marriott sign before them. Once again she led them to the building and through the lobby where they received more odd looks from the few people lingering around. She brought them to the elevator and when the doors opened, Erik was reluctant to step inside. "It's perfectly safe. Trust me." He took a deep breath and stepped into the small space and nearly jumped as the doors closed and they began rising. "How do you know Ashley?"

"She is the most precious person to me in both my world and this one." She wasn't expecting that. When they finally reached their floor she led them down one of the hallways and to their room. She pulled out her card key and slipped it into the slot to open the door. The light in the room was already on and their two other roommates were already inside and were surprised by the site they saw.

"Oh my God, what happened?" One of the girls asked coming over to them.

"Ashley fainted at the ball." Chelsea explained. "I asked him if he could help bring her back." She gestured to Erik but when she turned he was already moving past her and over to the large hotel bed and gently placing the girl in his arms on the soft covers. The girls watched him as he carefully tucked the unconscious girl then kneeling down next to her, just watching her sleep.

"I get the feeling he won't be leaving any time soon." One of the girls said. "Who is he anyway?"

"Not sure." Chelsea said shrugging. "But he knows her and I get the feeling she know him too."

Ashley could barely remember what happened the night before. She did remember waiting to go to the Phoenix Ball and entering the dark ballroom and sitting down listening to the music. But after that it was a vague blur. She didn't even remember passing out either. So when she came too in the hotel room, she began to think that maybe the whole day may have been a dream. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the red lit alarm clock on the bedside table to her right. It was 8:30 in the morning and she was back in the large fluffy hotel bed like the first night.

_Did we even go to the con yet?_ She thought. Then as she made to turn to her other side, she felt something heavy resting on her stomach. Her eyes wandered over the white comforter and found a dark figure nestled half on the floor beside her and half on the bed next to her. She slowly sat up, making sure not to disturb the sleeping figure and wondered who exactly they were. They weren't allowed to have guests staying in their room so this was a bit of a shock. His face was facing her but she couldn't see him because his hair curtained his features from her. She wanted to move it away so she could see him properly but didn't want to risk waking him. But it was just so tempting. _He seems fast asleep, so maybe…_ Her hand began moving towards his face. When she touched his hair, she gently moved it and tucked behind his ear. Her breath caught in her throat at the site of his face.

_Erik!_ She almost wanted to shout out but was all too aware of the three other girls in the room. _What is he doing-_ But she stopped herself when the rest of the night before came back to her. She remembered Erik coaxing her to him as the Angel of Music then sharing a dance with him while they sang. Then he sang to her…

"_My God…"_ She whispered.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, my dear." Ashley nearly shrieked at the sound of Erik's voice. She saw him staring at her from his position and felt her cheeks begin to burn.

"Y-you've been awake?" She stuttered.

"Not the entire time, but when I felt someone touching my face…" He said smirking. Ashley couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She realized her hand was still touching him and quickly withdrew and placed both hands in her lap under the covers. Erik couldn't help but smile at her. Even as a young adult, she was still very much the innocent child he once knew. He reached up and gently touched her cheek causing her to look back at him. The blush on her cheeks began receding but her heartbeat continued to race. She threw the covers from her body then slipped from the bed and knelt down next to him.

"How?" She asked. Erik knew that she would want to know how he came to be there. However, not even he knew the answer to that question.

"Perhaps there is a God that wants us together." He said half jokingly. But his joy was short lived when he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ashley, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ashley just smiled and shook her head.

"I'm just so happy you're here." She said wiping the tears away. "I was afraid I would see you for another six years." She laughed a bit at that. Erik took her face in his hands and looked into her large hazel eyes.

"_I would travel to Hell and back to find you __my __perdue __ange."_ He whispered before sealing his endearing words with a kiss. Ashley felt like she could explode with all she was feeling at this moment. Joy from the knowledge that Erik, the man she's been irrevocably in love with since her early teen years. Confusion since she had no idea how he managed to come to her world in the first place. Fear thinking this might just be another dream and she could wake up at any second. And love for the man sitting before her and kissing her so tenderly yet still so passionately. Nothing at all could ruin this moment for her. That is until she heard someone whisper an "aww" and someone shushing them. Ashley suddenly broke away from Erik and turned to see her friends were awake and watching their little display.

"How long have you been up?" Ashley asked feeling mortified that she'd been caught.

"A little while." Chelsea said. Ashley felt her cheeks begin to burn and she looked down into her lap. Erik couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassment which earned and annoyed look from Ashley.

"Don't laugh!" She said angrily even though inside she was sort of laughing herself.

"I can't help it." He said. "You were always so adorable when you were embarrassed." Ashley gave a slight huff but a small smile broke out none the less.

"So, Ashley. Care to introduce us to your Phantom?" Ashley rolled her eyes at the comment but knew that her friends weren't going to let her off so easily. So she explained to them everything that happened from the time she was fourteen to the night of Don Juan Triumphant back in Paris, along with her second death. It did seem incredibly farfetched that Ashley had indeed traveled to a different world, but if she said she did it, there was no point in arguing the fact.

"What a romantic story." One of her friends said. "But what I don't understand is how you're still alive now if you were shot and killed twice?"

"It's a mystery to me as well." She explained. "But all the time between my return when I was fourteen to the time of my return last week, I thought it was only a dream. It's so strange." Erik knew that she was unaware that her family knew about what happened. He could only imagine what she would say if she knew.

"Well, we should probably get ready for the con." Another of the girls said. "It's only the second day and there's so much to do." And with that said, everyone began preparing for the convention day. Ashley decided she would re-wear her Alice costume today and pulled it from her bag. But her wig was nowhere to be found.

_Must have lost it at the ball._ She thought remembering the night before. _It was worth it._ But as she continued pulling out her dress and shoes, she felt something slice her finger and recoil her hand to find a paper cut. She reached into the bag to pull out whatever caused her injury and brought out the card she received yesterday from that man. She looked at the number and the name and the wheels in her head started turning. Then she looked over at Erik who was leaning against the wall just behind her. Should she take him up on that offer? Would Erik agree to it? Would she be able to go through with such a feat?

"Say, Erik?" He looked over at her and she felt her breath catch in her throat as they made eye contact.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I was wondering…" She felt very nervous asking him this. He seemed to make her feel like a small child when she spoke with him, but she knew that he treated her as the young woman he knew she was, even if she did act a bit immature at times. "…what would you say if… I was to perform in a concert?"

* * *

The songs used in this chapter were **The Phantom of the Opera** and **Music of the Night** from _Andrew Lloyd Webber's_ The Phantom of the Opera.

I moved the Music of the Night scene to the ball right after Phantom. This was actually my original idea I was going to use for the first version, but I chose not to use it at the last minute. Oh well, I got to use it now, right? And, of course, I changed Ashley's rejection and fear because she had the ring, so she would be able to accept that he was there.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Robert was pacing around the large room as the stage was set up and the lighting having its final inspections. When he approached that young lady just yesterday he was certain he found the perfect addition to their show. But now, as the time was ticking away, he began having second thoughts. He had been waiting all day yesterday for an answer but she never called. Now he would constantly check his phone every thirty seconds for a new call. Hell, he didn't even know her name! Yesterday when he announced he may have found a replacement singer he couldn't even give them her name. His palms were sweating and his mind was in overdrive as he constantly checked the clock in the far off corner. It was still morning but he almost felt like time was going to just spring forward to the concert's appointed time.

Just then, his phone began to vibrate as he saw an incoming call. He pressed the receive button and placed his ear piece in his ear.

"Hello?" He said trying to sound calm and business-like.

"_Um, hey. Is this Robert?"_ He heard a young lady's voice on the other end. Could it be?

"This is he."

"_Hey, this is Ashley. You know, the girl who randomly started singing in the hallway the other day."_ Robert felt like he could just die from relief at that moment.

"Hello Miss Ashley. Have you thought about my offer?" He asked once again containing his joy.

"_Yes, I have. And I would be honored to perform in your concert this evening."_ He couldn't believe his good luck! She was agreeing! He quickly looked skyward and whispered a 'thank you' to whoever was up there.

"That's great. However, you still need to come in for an audition. Everyone else needs to be on board with you before we can make it official."

"_Oh, that's fine. How soon do you need me?"_

"I would suggest getting over here as soon as possible. The sooner we can hear you the easier it will be on the both of us." He could hear her chuckle a bit on the other end.

"_You're right. Well, I actually just arrived at the shopping plaza so I can be there in about say… five minutes?"_

"Perfect. We're in the Republic Ballroom. You know where that is?"

"_I think so. And if not, I have a map of the Sheraton, so I'll find you. Oh, I'll also be dressed in my Alice costume; the one I was wearing yesterday. And my fiancé will also be with me."_ Robert's eyebrows shot up at the word 'fiancé'.

"Your fiancé?" He asked slightly shocked.

"_Yes. He wants to come along and make sure everything goes well."_ He could hear a man in the background and Ashley talking back to him in a joyful tone. _"I'll be right there."_

"Okay. We'll be ready to go when you get here." They both said their goodbyes and he hung up. "A fiancé huh? She seems so young though." He shrugged then removed his earpiece before addressing the group of people standing before the stage. "Everyone, I just received word from our little ingénue that she is in her way for the audition." The group turned to him after hearing his statement.

"I hope you're right about this Robert." Said one of the women in the group. "This girl better be good."

"I promise you, she will be perfect."

Ashley hung up her phone then placed it back in her bag.

"So, do you know where we have to meet them?" Erik asked.

"Yeah." She said and whipped out her iPod and pulled up her Guidebook app. She scrolled through the maps until she found one for the Sheraton. "We just have to go through those doors-" She said pointing to the doors under the large 'Sheraton' sign towards the ceiling, "-then we have to go around here and it should be right there." She turned off her iPod but didn't put it away. "Let's go." She said taking Erik's hand in her free one.

After a few minutes, they managed to make it through the large crowds of people and after taking one or two wrong turns. They stood outside the Republic Ballroom and could see through the open door the stage and multitudes of people inside. Ashley was beginning to get cold feet now and squeezed Erik's hand.

"You'll be fine." He said squeezing her hand back causing her to smile a bit.

"I came all the way here. I can't turn back now." She said half to herself and half to the man beside her and began making her way into the room. As she stepped in, she could feel her fear coming back tenfold. There were more people in here than she anticipated and the stage seemed a little intimidating as well.

"Ah, there you are!" She turned her head to see Robert moving towards her. Now it was really too late to turn back. "Ashley, glad you made it." He held out his hand and she took it.

"Glad I could find the place." She said with a nervous laugh. Robert looked to her side and noticed the tall intimidating man beside her. He didn't fail to notice the mask on his face or the sharp penetrating eyes.

"I take it this is your…" He couldn't manage finishing his sentence.

"Fiancé, yes." Erik finished. Robert released Ashley's hand then made to shake Erik's.

"You're a lucky man to have a young lady with such talent." He said reluctantly.

"You have no idea." He said and looked down at Ashley with a smile in his face. Robert noticed how he looked at her and could see a bottomless love in his eyes. He couldn't help but smile at this before retracting his hand and turning his attention back to his future star.

"Now, we're ready for your audition. Do you have a song ready to sing?" Ashley's face paled as he mentioned a song.

"Crap! I didn't think of a song!" She cried. "What am I going to do?"

"Ashley, relax." Erik said taking grabbing her shoulders. "What kind of song does she have to sing?"

"For the audition, anything. For the show, she'll need something new." Erik nodded then returned his attention to the nervous wreak in his arms.

"Ashley, why don't you sing _that_ song?" He said. She gave him a confused look. "You know…" he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"It should work." He said. Ashley thought for a moment then nodded her head. "We've agreed on a song. But Ashley will need a moment to warm up her voice." He said taking on a bit of a serious tone.

"Of course. I'll tell them she'll be ready in about say fifteen minutes?" Erik nodded then led Ashley to the back of the stage. Robert went back to the group of people. "Ashley is here. She just needs a few moments to get ready."

Ashley and Erik worked on her warm ups for the full fifteen minutes until Erik was satisfied that she was ready. As she peaked out past the curtains at the people outside, she began losing her nerve.

"I can't do this!" She cried.

"Yes you can." Erik said and embraced her. "It's no different than when you were in Paris. Just imagine you're back at the Opera Populaire. You'll do just fine." Ashley could feel herself relaxing a bit at his words. He gave her a kiss on her forehead then another on her cheek before looking back into her eyes. "Pretend it was the first day of the competition and you were going to sing your song. The day that I started giving you lessons." He then gave her one final kiss on her lips before releasing her. "Now, it's time." Ashley reluctantly nodded then climbed up the steps and onto the brightly lit stage.

"Ready when you are miss." She heard someone say. She took a few deep breaths then heard the music begin to play. She closed her eyes then imagined she was back in Paris. The crowd was silent and the lights were blinding. But she wasn't looking towards the crowd. She let her gaze fall on Box Five and could see the shadow of the Opera Ghost behind the curtain. Now that her mind was situated, she began to sing.

_Dancing Bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart use to know  
Once upon a December_

She opened her eyes as the interlude began to play and could still see the theater of the Opera Populaire before her eyes. It almost felt like she had stepped back through the fabric of time and space back into that world. She looked to her side and could still see the familiar wings of the stage but there was no one there. No one but Erik. He gave her an encouraging smile and she smiled back and nodded before continuing her song with just as much power in her voice.

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart use to know  
Things it yearns to remember…_

_And a song someone sings…  
Once upon a December_

She closed her eyes again as the last of the music began dying way. When she opened them again she was back in the ballroom and heard the sound of dozens of people clapping. She felt her cheeks grow warm and let a shy smile crack across her face.

"Miss, congratulations. You're on for tonight." Ashley let her shy smile spread even wider at hearing those words. She almost felt like bouncing up and down and screaming with joy, but she held herself back trying to stay mature for once.

"That you so much! I promise I'll do my best tonight." She said.

"We know you will." One of the others said. "Now, do you have something to wear for tonight?"

"Well, not really." She said. "I was originally here for the Anime convention. So…" She shrugged.

"Well, we can take care of that. Robert can go with you to the shopping plaza and help you find a dress for this evening. We'll take care of doing your hair and makeup before show time." Ashley smiled and bowed to the group.

"That you once again." She said.

"My dear, the pleasure is all ours." Robert said.

"Now, the show starts at six. We would have you on at… about seven forty five. Sound fair to you?" Ashley nodded. "Great. Robert, care to go with Miss Ashley?"

"Of course." Robert said.

"Great. We'll see you tonight." Ashley bowed once again then made her way off the stage. After she was out of sight, she began squealing and jumped into Erik's arms.

"I did it!" She said ecstatically. "I'm in the show!"

"But you still have to choose what you'll be singing for tonight." He reminded her.

"I think I have an idea what I'm going to sing already." She said. Erik raised his visible eyebrow at her. "Listen to this." She pulled out her iPod and went through her playlist then stuck an ear bud in his ear when she reached the song she wanted. As he heard the music play, he couldn't help but agree with her choice.

"It's perfect." He said.

When they were back in the hallway, Robert was already going over the concert business with Ashley. Erik looked back towards the entrance to the hotel and noticed Christine walking in. She was dressed in a completely different costume this time, but he knew it was her. He looked back to Ashley hand placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look back to him.

"Ashley, you go with Robert and get ready. I have something I have to do." He said.

"What do you have to do?" She asked sounding a bit worried.

"Nothing to fret about _mon ange_." He said and kissed her forehead. "Just some unfinished business to attend to." Ashley gave him a reluctant nod. "I'll be back in time for the show. I promise." He said before disappearing into the throng of people.

"Your fiancé is a bit strange." Robert said.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have him any other way." Ashley said warmly.

Christine was beginning to worry about Erik. He just suddenly disappeared after the ball. She tried finding him afterwards but he wasn't anywhere to be found. She and Darren spent a good chunk of time looking for him last night and she hoped that nothing happened to him.

But her fears finally dissolved when she saw him coming towards her. She noticed the look in his eye and realized that he must have found her little sister and everything was taken care of. But that wouldn't stop her from being furious with him.

"What the hell happened to you last night?" She shouted causing a few people to stop and stare.

"My apologies if I made you worry." He said. "But some things happened and I had to leave early."

"What are you talking about?"

"I found her." He stated. "I went with her last night after the ball. I couldn't just leaver now that-"

"I understand." She said. She gave him a sly smile and he understood that she had an idea where he was. But he sobered once again and got down to business.

"Christine, I need your assistance for a little… errand."

"What kind of errand?" She asked. She noticed how his expression became sinister at that moment.

"It involves your father." Christine swallowed hard. "It's time for a long overdue visit from the Phantom of the Opera."

Gary sat at his computer as he was finishing looking up his airline travel plans. He wanted to do something special this summer with the family. He decided he was going to take his kids to Florida as, almost a celebratory trip since he had his eldest graduating college and his youngest graduating high school. Plus he wanted to show Christine and Ashley St Augustine. Ashley. She has been extremely distant over the past decade or more. She was no longer the smiling, giggling little daddy's girl she once was and had become very reclusive and doesn't even play with him anymore. She doesn't even talk to him about anything anymore. He examined his desk and found a picture of his three kids from when they were still little tykes. Where have the years gone? It seemed like only yesterday he was holding them in his arms and now they were all grown up and getting ready to face the world.

His phone began to vibrate and saw that his girlfriend, Susan, was calling him. He placed his earpiece in his ear and pressed the receive button.

"Hello?"

"_Hey honey. Just thought I would check in with you. How are you?"_ He smiled.

"Well, Gary's at his mother's house right now and the girls are in Boston. So it's just me right now."

"_Well, why don't I come over after work and we can have dinner together?"_ Gary was about to answer when he saw he had another incoming call.

"Sue, could you hold that thought for a moment. I have another call."

"_Sure."_ He pressed another button and was connected to the next line.

"Hello?"

"_Good day Monsieur."_ Gary felt his blood turn to ice at the velvety male voice on the other end. He hadn't heard this voice in over six years and he would never forget who it belonged to. _"I take it by your silence that you remember me."_

"How did you get here?" He questioned frantically. He heard the Phantom let out a cynical laugh on the other end.

"_Monsieur, surely if you can travel to my world, it should be no trouble for me to do the same for yours."_ He said his voice dripping with venom. _"But I think the real question is what am I here for?" _ Gary knew all too well what he was here for.

"Stay away from my daughter!" He shouted.

"_You cannot stop me from taking back what is mine."_ He said.

"You may be powerful in your world sir, but here, you'd be playing by our rules." He said feeling a bit more confident. "Besides, I'm not afraid of you Mr. Opera Ghost." He pressed the disconnect button and made to reconnect to Sue. "If you don't even have the courage to face me man-to-man…" but his words faded hen he head the door to his room open and revealing the menacing Phantom himself holding the phone he was using.

"As you wish, Monsieur." He said placing the phone in his pocket. Gary was pressed against his computer chair staring wide eyed at the ma before him.

"No… no, it can't be!" He said shaking his head.

"'Not afraid of me you say?" Erik said in a mocking tone.

"Stay back! Stay back or I'll kill you!" Gary shouted.

"Insolent man! You honestly think you can keep her from me?" He said smirking.

"Ashley's my daughter. I've protected her from you all these years. You're nothing more than a monster!" Erik let out a bone chilling laugh.

"But did you forget monsieur; it was you who killed her back then in the first place." He said with all the anger in his otherwise calm voice. "You say you saved her back then, when you only caused her more suffering in the process."

"But she isn't dead." He retorted. "I still managed to save her from you."

"Of course you did." He said returning to his mocking tone. "But that was a long time ago monsieur."

"_Look at you, new regret, children grown, middle aged…"_ He began to sing, _"… shall we two make a bet? Devil take the hindmost."_

"_Look at you, fowl as sin, hideous, horrible. Call the stakes, deal me in. Devil take the hindmost."_ Gary said in a speak sing.

**Ashley White will choose tonight**  
_Let her choose_  
**Is she yours or mine?**  
_Draw the line_  
**If she sings, you lose tonight  
**_I won't lose  
_**She leaves with me  
**_Fine!  
_**You set her free  
**_Fine!_

_And if she won't? If I win?  
_**I leave her life and not return**  
_Very well, let's begin_  
_**Devil take the hind most**_

Gary made to shake Erik's hand, sealing the deal then he pulled him close and got in his face.

**Our old game** _You think you have the odds_  
**It's been changed** _You think you're in control_  
**Every throw** _You think you've fixed the dice_  
**Riskier **_Well I will gladly roll_  
**All the rules** _I'll be against the house_  
**Rearranged** _I'll even double down  
_**Fate has redesigned most**

They pulled away from each other and Gary went over to his desk and looked back to his opponent.

_Fortunes on my side_  
_I won her long ago_ **Cut the deck**  
_I won her from you then_ **Let us play**  
_I wager even now_ **You and I**  
_I'll win her back again_ **Once again**  
_And when the game is done_ **In the end  
Either way!  
**_**Devil take the hindmost!**_

_**Ashley White will choose at last  
Is she yours or mine?**_

"_She's my child, I know her best." _He said feeling smug.

**Are you sure?  
**What?**  
Are you so sure?  
**What do you mean?

**Such a child, all alone  
Different, musical  
Who knows her best? You or me?  
Which one do you find most?**

You lie!

**Deal the cards** _I call your bluff_  
**Let them fall** _The game is on  
_**Choose your hand** _And will see_  
**Try your best** _Who wins out_

**He who wins** _Once and for all_  
_**Wins it all  
Devil take the hindmost**_

Gary began approaching Erik once again feeling his anger grow with each step.

**Deal the cards** _I call your bluff_  
**Let them fall** _The game is on  
_**Choose your hand** _And will see_  
**Try your best** _Who wins out_

**He who wins** _Once and for all_  
_**Wins it all…**_

Erik now had Gary by the throat and was leaning him against the large bed.

_**Devil take the hindmost**_

Erik squeezed on the older man's throat a bit and made him look him in the eye.

"She walks, she leaves with you! I let her go and leave alone! She sings…" He let go of Gary and strode over to the door. But before closing it, he said, "…and she's mine." He closed the door. _"Devil take the hindmost!"_

Gary sat on the ground running his throat. He looked in the full sized mirror beside him and saw the large red marks left by the Phantom. Then, the full realization of the deal he made sank in.

"Oh God, what have I done?" He said to himself. "I practically gave my daughter to that monster." He jumped back to his feet and threw on some suitable clothes for the trip. "I need to get to Boston and stop her!" He reached for his phone and saw he left Sue on hold. He picked up the phone and answered.

"_Gary, what happened? I thought I heard someone else with you."_ She said frantically.

"Sue, I don't think I can do dinner tonight." He said. "Something just came up." Before she could speak again he hung up and slipped the phone into his pocket. He needed to find Ashley before it was too late.

* * *

The songs used in this chapter were **Once Upon a December** from _Don Bluth's_ **Anastasia** and **Devil Take the Hindmost** (with altered lyrics) from _Andrew Lloyd Webber's_ Love Never Dies.

As I've said before there are going to be some Love Never Dies elements to these chapters. And, as I said before, because I was watching Love Never Dies at the time (wasn't out in the U.S. yet, but through the power of Youtube I could watch it). For the audition song I wasn't too sure what to put in so I just decided to use Once Upon a December. And I really wanted to have a Devil Take the Hindmost scene between Erik and Ashley's father; a proper one. Now, since I've got the newer chapters going, I decided I'm going to tease you a bit. So, I'm going to wait a few days before I start posting the newer chapters and doing them one at a time. Sorry, but I want you to be on the edge of your seat.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

On the way back to Boston, Erik had a smug look on his face. Christine had held off on asking what he said to her father, but knew whatever he said; he managed to accomplish what he set to do.

"So, care to explain why you're so happy?" She asked.

"You could say my revenge is in progress." He said cryptically.

"Revenge?" She asked.

"Your father stole something precious from me all those years ago. He thinks that I kidnapped your sister, when I was actually liberating her; granting her wish, so to speak." Christine remembered the wish Ashley made. She wanted to stay in Paris. But when they told her no, she began to panic. But the real surprise was when she was spirited away by the man beside her. "I made a deal with him. If Ashley doesn't sing at the concert tonight, she's free from me forever. But if she does sing, her father must let her leave with me."

_This is turning into a real life Love Never Dies story._ Christine thought.

"And you made this bet with him knowing full well that Ashley will sing?" She said.

"Of course. I will not lose her again." He muttered the last part to himself. Christine began having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something will happen tonight and someone may get hurt. If Ashley does indeed choose Erik, she's going to make sure that Erik and her baby sister make it out of there together.

"If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know." She said glancing at the masked man. Erik smiled at her offer.

"Thank you, Christine."

Ashley had spent the morning with Robert finding an outfit for the show tonight. It was hard finding a dress for her since Ashley was not the kind of girl who enjoyed wearing dresses. But after a while, she found a midnight blue dress that she could agree on. She told Robert that she had a pair of shoes she brought with her she could wear but needed to return to her hotel to get them. He went with her back to the hotel and she quickly retrieved a pair of black open toe flats from her suit case along with the flower bracelet she wore the previous night and a fake designer necklace she bought at Icing. Robert thought that she should get a pair of heels instead, but Ashley warned him that she has a terrible history with heels and he dropped the subject. When they returned to the Sheraton, there was still a great deal of time before the show so Ashley was free to wonder about the con before she had to get ready.

"Just be here by about five for hair and makeup." Robert told her.

"Sure."

Ashley first hit the dealer's room when she reentered the convention center and bought herself a Hamtaro plushie. She loved Hamtaro. It was one of her absolute favorite shows in her earlier years and still stands as a part of her childhood. She checked her watch and saw it was about two forty five.

_What to do?_ She wondered. Then, she decided she would have a little practice with her singing and made her way to karaoke. When she made it to the room it was being held in, she went to the front to the sign up and began putting her name down. _But what to sing?_ She wondered. Then, she went through her music list and instantly found a perfect song to sing. She wrote the song title next to her name then sat down in the first open chair she could find.

One by one the singers came and went. A couple of the names called didn't even show. Ashley constantly checked her key-watch to make sure she would be able to sing then make it in time for her pre-concert make-up. Finally, her name was called. She made her way to the stage as the person operating the computer pulled up the song. She used her iPod's internet app to look up the lyrics for the song then turned back to the person and nodded. The music began to play and she felt her heart beat faster and faster. But by the time she started singing, all her fears seemed to dissolve.

_hoshi furu oka no ue ni__  
__hitori de tachi-tsukushita__  
__hitotsudzutsu mado ni tomoru akari ga_

_daremo ga egao no oku__  
__itami wo kakaeta mama__  
__ikite-iru yo__  
__kono hoshi no naka de_

_umarete kiete-itta__  
__ikusen no monogatari-tachi_

_haruka tooi hi no kioku__  
__mune ni kizamareta__  
__hitomi tojite omoidasu__  
__ima koko ni watashi ga iru__  
__kanjite Everlasting Story_

_watashi wo tsutsumikonde__  
__tsutawaru ai no chikara__  
__mune no kizu wo iyashite kureru no_

_deai soshite wakare__  
__itsu datte guuzen ja nai_

_donna kurushii toki demo__  
__sasaerarete-iru__  
__kitto onaji omoi wo__  
__wakeaeru hito ga iru to__  
__itsumo shinjite_

_ima mo me no mae ni tsudzuku__  
__chizu ni nai michi wo__  
__zutto aruite-yuku kara__  
__sono saki no mirai no tame__  
__egaku Everlasting Story_

_watashi wa anata no tame__  
__anata wa watashi no tame__  
__ikite-iru yo__  
__kono hoshi no naka de_

The song ended and the room burst into applause. She placed the microphone back onto the stand then bowed before making her way off the stage. She looked back down at her key-watch and her eyes widened at the time.

"Crap! I need to go!" She grabbed her things and practically bolted out the door.

When Ashley made it back to the ballroom, she was relieved to find she had one minute to spare.

"Ashley, you're right on time." Robert said cheerfully. "Come; let's get you to hair and makeup." He led her to another room that was lined with vanities and had racks of dresses and people filling the room. Robert brought her over to her own vanity where her dress and other effects were waiting for her. "Now, let's get to work." He said and clapped his hands signaling two people to his side. "Roberta will manage your hair and Carmen will handle your makeup. I'm counting on you to make her beautiful ladies."

"No need to worry about that." Carmen said. "When we're through with her, she'll be the belle of the whole show." Robert smiled feeling satisfied and left the three women alone.

"Now, let's get started." Roberta said and began working her magic.

The concert was finally underway, and Ashley was more than ready for her turn to grace the stage. She was going to finally live her dream at last. Then again, she already lived it in Paris, but it was something much more in her world. She was going to prove herself to everyone what she could do. She looked down at her engagement ring for the fifty-billionth time and felt her heart beating uncontrollably at the thought of being Erik's wife. All her dreams were going to come true at long last. She went over to her dress and began pulling it off the hanger when someone came into the room.

"Miss Ashley, there's someone here to see you." She looked back at the woman who was in the doorway.

"Really? Who?" She asked.

"He says he's your father." Ashley felt the blood drain from her face. How on Earth did he know?

"Um, he can come in." She said and clutched the dress to her chest as if it was some sort of security blanket.

When Gary entered the room, he was stunned to see the young woman before him. It was indeed his daughter, but her hair was all done up in a beautiful style with some loose curls framing her face and she was wearing a touch of makeup that made her eyes seems a bit larger and her lips were the color of blood. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Ashley, look at you. You look like the most beautiful girl in the world." He said, not wanting to use the word woman since he still saw her as a young girl.

"Thank you." She said. "It was all done by professionals. I could never accomplish this on my own." She turned back to the dressing table and reached for her flower bracelet and snapped it onto her left wrist.

"Ashley, there's something I need to tell you." He said making his way over to her table. She looked at him in the mirror and eyed him warily.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Six years ago…" She felt her pulse hasten at his words. What did he know? "…Six year ago, we went to Paris for a special event. You were singing in a competition."

_How does he know that?_ She asked herself.

"On the last day, you were named the winner. But when you said you wanted to stay in Paris, the judges told you that was impossible. After they told you so, you were kidnapped by a monstrous man." She turned to face her father with shock written all over her face.

_He knew all along?_ She thought feeling a mix of pain, confusion, and anger welling through her.

"This man held you for three days until we finally managed to get to you. However, he was persistent on wanting to keep you. In the end, we rescued you and brought you home." Ashley was trying her best not to freak out at her father for telling her such things, especially when she knew he was lying to her. "Since then, there has been no more traveling to Paris. But it seems that mad man has found a way here and has set his sights on you again. I fear he may be here now." He knelt down beside his daughter and took her hands in his.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked tonelessly.

"Don't sing tonight."

"What?" She said appalled.

"That monster is planning on taking you again. If you go out there…"

"But I have to do this. Please, I need to!" She said trying to keep her voice even. Gary could see that she didn't want to give this up.

"Ashley, listen to me. You need to give up on these silly dreams. You're a grown woman now and you need to start living real life." Ashley wanted to smack him so hard for saying that but held herself back. "Ashley…" he took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "I'm only doing this because I care for your safety, and I only want what's best for you." Ashley knew he only wanted what was best for her; he never stopped telling her so. But with everything he said, he made it sound like she had no other option.

"Dad, I have to be on stage in ten minutes." She said. "I can't just-"

"Ashley, please!" He interrupted her. "My car is waiting outside. I'll take you home tonight and can have you back at the convention tomorrow morning if you so wish. But we must leave here now." Ashley couldn't look him in the eye. She wanted to sing out on the stage, but she couldn't deny her father either. What was she to do?

"Go and tell the stage manager I don't want to be disturbed. I need a moment to think." She said sounding defeated. Gary almost felt like smiling that she was considering leaving. He got up and left the room. When she was finally alone, Ashley began breaking down.

_It's not fair!_ She thought to herself. _It's just not fair! _She stood from her chair and took the bracelet from her wrist and threw it against the wall before sinking to her knees and started sobbing. As she did, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and had the distinct feeling she was being watched. She turned around towards where she threw her bracelet and saw Erik standing there holding the piece of metal.

"_You know his love is not enough… You know it isn't what you need."_ He began singing to her. _"You know you're made of finer stuff… I think on that we all agree."_ Ashley began rising from her place on the floor still holding onto the dress she was to wear for the show and never letting her eyes stray from the man before her. _"It's time to leave him in the dust… It's time to be who you should be… It's time to do now as you must… And set the music in you free!"_ By now, he was standing right beside her and was gently caressing her cheek. She leaned into his touch, relishing in the sweet feeling.

"_In moments, mere moments, drums will roll… There you'll stand just as before…"_ He continued to sing as his hand moved from her face down her neck and shoulder and down her arm until he had her wrist and placed her discarded bracelet back on her. _"The crowd will hush and then in one sweet rush… I will hear you sing once more."_ He turned her to face the mirror then picked up the necklace Ashley had brought with her and proceeded in draping it across her neck and clasping it in the back.

"_And music, our music, will swell and then unwind… Like two strands of melody at last entwined!"_ He began, as if controlling her, lowering her back into her seat. _"Fulfill us, complete us, make us whole… seal our bond forever more… "_ She turned back to face him and he knelt down before her and took her hands in his. _"Tonight, for me, embrace your destiny… let me hear you sing, once more!"_ He stood back up and released her hands before disappearing from the room.

"Five minutes Miss Ashley!" She heard someone say from outside the room. She turned back to the mirror and began feeling a terrible sense of hopelessness overwhelm her.

"Twisted every way, what answer can I give?" She almost wanted to laugh at herself for saying that line. She found herself trapped in her very own Phantom story and knew that she couldn't give a happy end to both sides. Someone was going to get hurt and who she hurt was all up to her. "I know I can't refuse, and yet I wish I could. Oh God." Her head went back into her hands as she thought once again about her choices. She leaves with her father and gives up the man she loves or she goes on that stage and possibly turns her back on her father. She peaked out from her hands and saw, resting just mere inches away from her, was a blue rose. She picked up the flower and held it gently in her hands.

"_Ashley… Ashley, don't think that I don't care…"_

"**But every hope and every prayer rests on you now…"**

She clutched the rose to her chest as she felt all the pressure she was under take over. She wanted to curl into a ball and hide away from the choices she has to make, but she knows it's not that easy. So, she placed the rose back down and began getting into her dress.

Back stage, Gary was pacing around wondering what Ashley was thinking. He didn't fail to notice the multitude of emotions that flashed in her eyes as she spoke to him and knew that this may be harder than he anticipated.

_Will she sing?  
Will she flee?  
What is she thinking now?  
Is it him?  
Is it me?  
Devil take the hindmost_

Erik was standing elsewhere backstage thinking about what Ashley's father had said to her. He tried to make it sound like Erik was a monster when he told his story. But he knew that Ashley knew better. He just hoped that the guilt that man was placing on her wouldn't cloud her judgment.

_Will she stay?_ **Obey your heart**  
_Will she go?_ **And sing for me**  
_Does she know? Even now?_ **You want it so**  
_Ashley please, stop the show!_ **Stay and be mine eternally  
**_**Devil take the hindmost**_

_**Now it's time, so make your choice  
You know what must be done  
**__Use your head  
_**No time to wait**  
_Hesitate  
_**We're all undone**

Christine managed to find her way backstage, thanks to Erik. She wanted to make sure her sister was alright when she heard her father was there. She knew he would try and manipulate her in some way to pull away from Erik. She didn't want to see that happen.

_Will she stay?_ **Obey your heart** (What if she won't go on)  
_Will she go?_ **And sing for me** (What if she'd loose her nerve)  
_Does she know?_ **You want it so** (What if her voice won't serve)  
_Even now?_ **Stay and be mine** (What if she failed him now?)  
_Ashley please,_ (She has to sing for him)  
_stop the show!_ **Eternally** (And reach her happy end)  
_**(Devil take the hindmost)**_

Christine was close to the dressing room now and peaked inside to see Ashley in her dress staring into the mirror with a torn expression in her eyes. She knew that she had a hard decision to make and it was eating at her mind.

_Will she stay?_ **Obey your heart** (What if she won't go on)_  
Will she go?_ **And sing for me** (What if she'd loose her nerve)_  
Does she know?_ **You want it so** (What if her voice won't serve)  
_Even now__**?**_** Stay and be mine** (What if she failed him now?)  
_Ashley please, _(She has to sing for him)  
_stop the show!_ **Eternally **(And reach her happy end)  
_**(Devil take the hindmost)**_

_**(Now it's time,)  
(No turning back)  
(All is on the line)  
(Here it is,)  
(The final dance)**_

_**One last chance  
To get what's mine**_

Ashley stepped from her dressing room and Christine immediately approached her.

"Ashley, don't let anyone influence your decision. I know you're a strong girl. Just do what your heart is telling you." She said and patted her shoulder before walking away. Ashley made her way to the stairs leading onto the stage and looked out as the lights dimmed awaiting the next singer's performance.

"_Devil take the hindmost."_ She sang before stepping out onto the stage to face her destiny.

* * *

The songs used in this chapter were **Everlasting Story** from the anime Fushigi Yugi and **Before the Performance** and **Devil Take the Hindmost reprise** (with altered lyrics) from _Andrew Lloyd Webber's_ Love Never Dies.

For Devil Take the Hindmost: **Erik**, _Gary_, _**Both**_, (Christine), **_(All)_**

So yeah, I gave Christine more of a role here, having her be the sort of Madame Giry character to Ashley. Even though she and Ashley had been rivals over the Phantom for years, since she knows that Erik is in love with her, she wants to help Ashley and Erik be together. And when I have Christine, Erik, and Gary singing DTtH, I needed to find how I would distinctify all their singing roles. It was very difficult there. So, next we have the performance and then... you'll have to find out. Oh, and the bit about Ashley waiting anxiously for karaoke, I put that in for my same experience. I was waiting to do karaoke and kept checking my watch because I had to get ready for the Masquerade right afterwards (oh the irony!).


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

She stood out on the stage and waited for the music to start. The lights stayed off a moment longer as they prepared her song. Gary was standing on one side of the stage as Erik stood on the other. Now Ashley knows how Christine must have felt in Love Never Dies. Her mind was telling her to stay with her father as her heart was telling her to stay with Erik. What is she to do now?

The music suddenly began to play and a soft blue light fixed itself on her. Ashley kept her eyes closed trying to will herself away from this terrible situation. But as the music continued to play, she knew that she had to sing. This was the moment she longed for. But the felling of running off the stage was also niggling in her mind. When she opened her eyes, she began scanning the crowds hoping to see a familiar and/or friendly face. She looked to the door and saw her friends sitting in the corner watching her. She tried not to focus on her decision and began singing…

_Who knows when love begins  
Who knows what makes it start  
One day it's simply there  
Alive inside your heart_

_It slips into your thoughts  
It infiltrates your soul  
It takes you by surprise  
Then seizes full control_

She snuck a quick glance at her father on her left and saw the look on his face. He was still waiting to see if she would flee from the stage, but she kept her feet rooted to her spot.

_Try to deny it  
And try to protest  
But love won't let you go  
Once you've been possessed_

Then she looked over at Erik who was watching her with pride. He knew that this was something special for her and he was glad that he could witness her great triumph.

_Love never dies  
Love never falters  
Once it has spoken  
Love is yours_

_Love never fades  
Love never alters  
Hearts may get broken  
Love endures  
Hearts may get broken  
Love endures_

Ashley now knew that there was no chance of her running away now. She wanted this more than anything. And if it wasn't for Erik, she probably wouldn't be here right now. Yes, the Angel of Music, no… the Phantom of the Opera, no… Erik, the man she loves, was her music. Without him, she knew that music would not be what it is to her today.

_And soon as you submit  
Surrender flesh and bone  
That love takes on a life  
Much bigger than your own_

_It uses you at whim  
And drives you to despair  
And forces you to feel  
More joy than you can bear_

_Love gives you pleasure  
And love brings you pain  
And yet when both are gone  
Love will still remain_

She looked back over to Erik and felt a smile appear on her face.

_Once it has spoken  
Love is yours  
Love never dies  
Love never alters_

_Hearts may get broken  
Love endures  
Hearts may get broken_

She looked to her father and saw he was backing away and then finally leaving.

_Love never dies  
Love will continue  
Love keeps on beating  
When you're gone_

Erik watched his Lost Angel sing with all her might and felt his heart swell with pride. She certainly has come a long way from the shy and lonely fourteen year old girl he met those years ago. He began backing away from the stage and let her have her moment.

_Love never dies  
Once it is in you  
Love may be fleeting  
Love lives on  
Love may be fleeting  
Love lives on_

As the last of the music died away, the audience burst into applause, giving the girl a standing ovation. Ashley felt an overwhelming joy at hearing them cheering for her. The rush of the music, the sensation of the applause, the knowledge that she had achieved what she longed to do. She bowed to the audience then made her way off the stage. By the time she made it back stage, her father and Erik had both disappeared. Christine had disappeared long before the show started so she knew there was no point. Just then, she was ambushed by her clubmates.

"Ashley, you were incredible!"

"I never knew you could sing like that."

"Why didn't you say you could sing?"

"Why aren't you a music major?"

"You sang like an angel out there!"

"Guys, please!" She shouted above their praises and questions. "Don't you think I'm overwhelmed enough as it is?" At that they all began backing off from her. Robert then came from the opposite wing and approached her.

"Ashley, you were sensational out there!" He said elatedly. "You should consider a professional career. As a matter of fact, I know someone in New York you can talk to." He said as he began pulling out his phone.

"That's very kind of you," Ashley said, "but I'm already planning on going to Paris with Erik." Robert stopped at her words.

"Oh, well I hope Erik will allow you to pursue a music career." He said hopefully.

"He wouldn't think otherwise." She said and turned back to her friends. "I'm probably gonna go back to the hotel. I'm feeling exhausted after what I just did." They all broke out laughing at this.

"A couple of us will go with you back to the hotel." Chelsea said and a few of the girls stepped forward and agreed to go back.

"Great. Just let me grab my things and we can go."

All through the train ride back Ashley felt like she could take on the world. That one triumph had given her such a rush that seemed to still linger in her even now. She didn't even notice the stares she was receiving since she was still wearing the dress she wore during the show. And as soon as she made it back to the hotel, the three girls who brought her back walked her back to the room and Ashley told them they could return to the con if they wanted.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" One of them asked.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go to sleep. It's been a trying day on me." _In more ways than one._ She thought and smiled at her own thoughts. She pulled out her key card and slipped it into the reader to open the door. "I won't be going anywhere, so you can go back."

"Alright. But if you need one of us, just give us a call or shoot us a text." Ashley nodded then opened the door and entered the room. The lights were off so she knew no one else had returned just yet, which was fine with her. She flipped on the lights and walked into the sleeping area and found, on the pillow of the large bed, the blue rose from before. She went over and picked it up and brought it up to her face.

"_Dearest child, my Ashley, what a triumph you gave them tonight." _ She turned to see Erik standing behind her. How he managed to get into the room she did not know, nor did she want to know, but was happy to see him none the less. He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. _"My Ashley, all the dark lonely year now put right!"_

"_The song was beautiful, so very beautiful… every note, every word…"_ She moved her hand to touch one of his that rested on her shoulder and held onto it as she turned herself completely around to face him. _"And it felt beautiful, and I felt beautiful…"_

"_**Lost in the music once more, feeling it rise up and soar, set free once again!" **_ And without another word he pulled her to him and began kissing her. If this is what she was rewarded with every time she sang, she could definitely get use to this. Erik then lifted her up in his arms and began spinning them around as Ashley let out girlish giggles before sitting down on the bed and continuing raining kissed down upon his angel. They both heard a knock at the door and they both turned in that direction. Ashley reluctantly removed herself from her lover's embrace and went to see who was at the door. She checked through the peep hole and saw her sister standing on the other side. She quickly opened the door.

"Christine, how did you-"

"I followed you here." She said. Ashley stepped aside and let her elder sister into the room. "I came to say you were breath taking tonight Ashley. You really put the audience in a state of awe tonight." She hugged her little sister and began stroking her hair. "Now it's time for you and the Angel of Music to be free to live together." Ashley looked up at her sister with surprise.

"You know about Erik too?" She asked.

"We all knew." She said bluntly. Ashley began feeling a stab of betrayal. "When dad found out you were alive, he told us not to tell you anything. Since you seemed to have no memory of that time, he thought it best. But Gary and I knew it would be a matter of time." She turned to find Erik standing not too far away. Christine took her little sister and brought her over to the masked man whom she rivaled her for since the very beginning. "Now, you can finally be free." She took his hand and placed Ashley's smaller hand in his. Ashley couldn't help but smile at her gesture.

"Thank you Christine." She said with tears threatening to fall. But before they could relish in this happy moment, the door opened revealing Ashley's three friends who came with her from the convention looking much disheveled.

"Ashley, there's something wrong!" One of the girls said.

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"There's police swarming the building!" Another of the girls said.

"Police? Why?" Ashley asked.

"They say they're looking for you." Now Ashley was just as confused.

"Why are they looking for me?"

"We heard them say they received a tip that there was a madman after you and they need to protect you." Ashley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Who would tell the police such a… and then it hit her.

"_Father."_ She whispered but it was loud enough for Erik to hear.

_So, the bastard went back on his word._ Erik thought heatedly. He had hoped that he would have been honorable while agreeing to his terms, but it seemed he expected too much.

"So how do we get the two of you out of here?" Christine wondered.

"The police are all over the place." One of the girls said. "But when we came up the stairs there was no one guarding them. We can probably get them out if we take the emergency exit!"

"But we'd have to be quick because if you take that exit the alarm will go off."

"It's are best bet." Christine said. "First Ashley should get into more suitable travel clothing."

Gary stood in the foyer along with the multiple police officers that he called for some time ago. He wasn't going to let this man get away again.

"Sir, are you sure they would be here?" One of the officers questioned.

"My daughter said they were staying at the Marriott hotel. They must have come here." He answered and anxiously started tapping his foot. The police managed to find out that the group from the school was staying on three separate floors so they decided to check them first. But there has been no luck so far. Suddenly, the fire alarm started going off and people began pouring into the foyer to get out.

"What happened?" The chief officer growled.

"Someone must have set off the fire alarm!" One of the other officers shouted.

"Keep a watch at the doors! Keep a look out for the girl or the man!"

"Sir! I went to check the stairs and found the emergency exit door was open!" The officer motioned for a few more officers to step forward. Each of them holding the three girls. "These three wouldn't let us near the door when we came to investigate." Gary stepped forward and examined the Anime Boston badges they were wearing and saw the group name typed on it.

"Where did they go?" He questioned.

"Not even we know where they're going." One of the girls said. "All we did was help them escape."

Christine, Ashley, and Erik didn't bother looking back as they ran down the city streets. Ashley had changed from her dress to a pair of black pants, a black shirt with the Nobody emblem on the front and her Organization XIII coat. She had the hood pulled over her head and the chains tucked away so they didn't make noise or got in her way.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Erik asked Christine.

"We need to get you two out of the city." She said over the sound of traffic and crowds around them. "You need to find a way to get back to your world. If you do that, you should be safe."

"That is a good plan, but how exactly are we going to do that?" Ashley asked.

"First, let's worry about finding a way out of the city." They began rushing down the steps towards the train station. "I say you two should take the bus and get away from here. It may be late but I'm sure you can figure something out." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a train ticket and gave it to Erik. "Use this for the train and follow the red line towards south station. Get off there and the bus station should be nearby. Ashley, I assume you remember where it is."

"Fairly certain." She replied.

"Alright." Christine pulled her sister into a tight hug. "Be careful kid."

"I will." They pulled away and Ashley and Erik turned to run their tickets through the gate machines to enter the train platform.

"Where did they go!" Gary bellowed as he interrogated the three girls before him.

"We told you, we don't know!" One of them shouted. "They could be anywhere in the city by now."

"Sir!" An officer approached the small group. "We just received a sighting of a man and two women headed down towards the T. One of the girls had pink hair while the other was wearing a black leather coat with the hood pulled up. And the man was wearing a white mask." The girls' faces paled at this information.

"Any idea where they're headed?" Gary questioned.

"We're not sure as of yet. We are determining that now."

"Sir!" Another officer rushed up to them. "We just found out they were taking the red line train southbound."

"Any reason why?" The police chief asked.

"We're not sure. We may have to wait until they disembark before we can assume anything."

Gary started pacing the lobby as he took in this new information. That madman had taken his daughter and was headed who knows where. But as long as he had no knowledge about how to return to his world, he would find him.

The train finally stopped at South Station and Ashley and Erik got off the train and made their way to the surface. Luckily for them, the bus station was only a hop, skip and a jump away.

"Okay, we're here. Now, where do we go?" Ashley wondered.

"First, we need to determine how we get back to Paris." Erik said. Ashley began thinking about how she had managed the trip a week ago. All she knew was that she fainted and just woke up at the opera house. So, she thought back even further to her first trip. She remembered being at school… her teacher had come into the classroom with a guest… they explained that they were going to be holding auditions for something…

A tiny light bulb went off in her mind.

"Erik, I know where we should go." She said. She took Erik by the hand and they walked into the bus station. She looked around and found the ticket counter then walked over. "Excuse me, when is the next bus to Londonderry?"

"That would be in the next ten minutes." The man at the desk said pointing to one of the gates with a big electric sign indicating the bus to various destinations, including Londonderry.

"I need two bus tickets for that bus!" She exclaimed. The man jumped a bit at her change in tone and began writing up the tickets.

"And what, pray tell, is in Londonderry?" Erik asked.

"Londonderry is my home town." Ashley explained. "It's also where this all began. I remember how I was at school when they announced the competition. So, I have a feeling, if we go back we can find our answers." It was time to put this mess to rest. Ashley was more determined than ever to make sure nothing got in the way of her and Erik's happiness. And if that meant breaking her father's heart, so be it.

Gary continued to pace as the officers continued their investigation. It had been over an hour since the Phantom escaped with his daughter and knew it was a matter of time. But as long as he had no knowledge of how to return to his world, he knew there would be plenty of time to catch him and free his little girl.

"We've figured out where they went." One of the officers said. "They got off at South Station and from there, we've had some eye witnesses see them enter the bus station."

_So, they're leaving the city._ Gary thought. _Clever. But where are they going._

"From what we gathered, they bought two tickets on the next coach bus to Londonderry." Gary's face paled at this. Londonderry. Did he know a way to return by going there? How did he know to go there in the first place? But then he thought of his daughter. He must have gotten it from her.

"Thank you gentlemen, I can take it from here." Gary said flatly.

"Sir?" The chief questioned.

"I will no longer require your services here. I can handle them where they're going."

* * *

The song used in this chapter was **Love Never Dies **and _Ah, Christine!_ (with altered lyrics) from _Andrew Lloyd Webber's_ Love Never Dies.

Now things start getting hairy. I decided of sending them back to where it all began. We're going to have the final confrontation very soon. I hope you're ready for this. We've got the final chapter then the epilogue coming up. I hope you're ready.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Ashley's head was resting against Erik's shoulder as they rode the bus to Londonderry. About fifteen minutes after they began moving, Ashley had felt the day begin to weigh on her and fell asleep. Erik didn't mind in the slightest. He enjoyed gazing at the sleeping girl beside her. She looked much like she did as a young teen when she slept and would sometimes shift a bit and cuddle closer to him. He gazed out the window of the bus and watched as various street signs and buildings and trees pass by. Would she miss her world when she came to live with him? She managed to adapt quite well when she came to stay not too long ago, but this was her home after all. Maybe he could let her come back every now and again. Yes, that sounded reasonable. He would completely cut her off from her home. Perhaps he would even allow her family to visit them as well. He certainly owed Christine for helping him find his angel again. Ashley's eyes opened slightly and she let out a large yawn.

"And Sleeping Beauty awakens." He teased. Ashley was too groggy to retort him.

"How long was I sleeping?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"I would say about half an hour." He answered. She looked out the window and saw an exit sign pass them.

"I'd guess we're only… another twenty minutes from our exit." She said. "We're exit four. That lets us out in south Londonderry."

"And where would we go from there?" He asked.

"Well, I don't think we can do anything tonight. It's late and the middle school may be closed." Erik smirked.

"My dear, I'm sure I can get us into the building just fine." Ashley laughed.

"Oh, how could I forget that you are the ominous Opera Ghost monsieur?" She said mockingly. She let out a soft shriek as he began tickling her mercilessly. "Stop it Erik! I give!" He stopped but kept his arms wrapped around her and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Ashley, I've been thinking," Ashley looked up at him as he spoke, "I know that you want to come live with me in my world. But would you miss this world?" Ashley thought for a moment. It's true, this was her home, but this world held many unhappy memories. But, then again, not all those memories were bad. There was still so much to love about this world. So, would she miss it?

"I guess… a little." She said timidly. Erik lightly caressed her cheek.

"It's alright to say so darling." Ashley felt her cheeks burn. "I was thinking that… perhaps you could still come back, even after we return." Her eyes widened at his proposal.

"You would really let me come back?" She asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't keep you from your home if you wished to return." Ashley smiled broadly then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely.

"Oh thank you Erik! You're the greatest!" Erik couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. He placed a hand on her head and patted it as she remained clinging to him. "Oh!" She pulled away suddenly. "I almost forgot. I should take care of something before we head over to the school." She pulled out her cell phone and went through her contacts until she found the number she wanted and pressed the call button on the screen. She held her phone to her ear and listened as it rang.

"_Hello?"_ Asked a woman on the other line.

"Juliet?" She asked.

"_Yes, this is she." _Juliet answered.

"This is Ashley White." She said.

"_Hey Ash. How's it going?"_

"Going great. Listen; can you do me a _huge_ favor?"

Gary watched as the last of the sun's light disappeared over the horizon as he made his way back to Londonderry. It's true, he should have honored his agreement with the Phantom about relinquishing his daughter to him, but he made that deal out of his surprise to see him in this world and his confidence that Ashley would listen to her father over the word of a madman.

"He obviously made this deal knowing she would not refuse him." He muttered to himself. "That monster can have my daughter over my cold, dead body!" He picked up his phone and began dialing a familiar three digit number.

The bus finally reached the town as night completely fell. They had stopped outside a grocery store on the east side of town. As Ashley and Erik disembarked from the bus, Ashley pulled her hood back up and began searching the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked.

"I'm looked for someone." She said. "When I was on the phone, I was asking one of my friends for a favor. I was hoping she would be here when we got here." Just then, as the bus pulled away, she saw a woman, only about a year older than herself, running through the lot towards them. "There you are!"

"Sorry, it took me a while to get them." She said breathing heavily. "Here." She held out a plastic bag And Ashley took it graciously.

"Thanks Julie, I knew I could count on you." Juliet nodded then looked over at the masked man standing next to her.

"You going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" She said teasingly. Ashley blushed.

"He's actually not my boyfriend." She said.

"Oh?" Ashley raised her chin and held up her left hand revealing her ring.

"He's my fiancé." She said and Juliet's jaw dropped.

"You're engaged? But you're only twenty! You didn't get her pregnant, did you?" She automatically turned her attention to Erik with a ferocious look in her eye.

"I beg your pardon?" Erik said astonished. Ashley quickly jumped between them.

"Juliet! Chill, I'm not pregnant!" She said trying to calm her friend. "It's just a long, complicated story." Juliet seemed to calm down and moved back a bit.

"I just want to make sure you're in good hands kid." Ashley smiled at her friend.

"Don't worry." Ashley took Erik's hand in hers. "I couldn't find a better man." Juliet didn't seem convinced, but she would have to trust the younger woman's word on this.

"So, do you have a ride?" Ashley paused.

"My car is still at school. We took the bus from Boston." Juliet's hand flew palm first to her forehead.

"Need a ride?" She asked. Ashley looked over at Erik and he just shrugged.

"Sure."

"Where to." Ashley's face became devoid of all previous mirth as she answered.

"We need to go to the middle school."

As they arrive at the school, the building was nearly completely dark. Every light in the school was off except for a few emergency lights.

"Are you sure you can't explain why we're here?" Juliet asked.

"I'm sure." Ashley said. "If I did, you wouldn't believe me anyway." Juliet kept her eyes on Erik, felling that there was something about him that neither he nor her friend would dare explain.

"Okay. Just be careful Ashley. If something happens…"

"I will make sure she is safe miss." Erik said and entwined his fingers with Ashley's. "I won't let any harm come to her." She was still wary of him, but when she saw the look that Ashley was giving him, she somehow understood that if she could trust him, she should give him a chance.

"Alright. But I'm going to hold you to it." She said before climbing back into her car and driving off.

"We need to get into the school and find the choir room. I'm not sure if we'll find anything, but it's a start." Ashley said and led Erik towards the building with hopes of setting all their problems to rest.

"_Now, you're telling us there's a dangerous criminal here in town?"_ Asked a gruff sounding man on the other end of the phone.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you sir." Gary said over his head set. "He abducted my daughter while she was in Boston and they were headed to Londonderry."

"_Do you have any idea where in town they could be headed?"_ He asked.

"If I'm right, they may be headed to the junior high school." He answered.

"_Why would they be going there? Is there something you're not telling me sir?"_ Gary sighed.

"I met this man once before, and he has made this attempt on my daughter's life once before many years ago. I managed to subdue him before, but this time, I fear may be more difficult." He swallowed before continuing. "You have to understand, this man has become obsessed with her and plans to do something terrible. The police in Boston tried to apprehend him but he got away. When I figured he would come here, I hoped that the Londonderry police department would be behind me." The man on the other end sighed.

"_If you want, I can have a patrol car pass by the school and check it out."_ He said wearily. _"Will that help?"_

"Anything you can do." He answered.

"_Sir! The alarm at the junior high school has just sounded!"_ Another officer on the other end shouted.

"_What?"_ The gruff officer cried. _"When did this happen?"_

"_Only a few moments ago!"_ The other officer said.

"_Prepare a squad to check it out!"_ He called back then turned back to the phone. _"It seems this criminal you spoke of may be there already."_

"I will join you there shortly. I want to make sure my daughter is safe." Gary said before hanging up his phone. "Ashley, everything will be alright."

Juliet walked into the police station after receiving a phone call from the police chief for her to come in. She was only an intern at the station since she was going to school to become an officer of the law, but she enjoyed getting a look at the inner workings of her future career. As she entered the foyer, her boss was standing a few feet away.

"Ah, Juliet. You have just been granted an opportunity." He said.

"What sort of opportunity?" She wondered.

"It has come to our attention that a deranged criminal has entered our town and is believed to have broken into the middle school just down the road." Juliet flinched at this information.

_That's where Ashley is!_ She thought.

"I would like you to join the other officers in apprehending this madman and rescuing his hostage. Her father had just called us with the information on his whereabouts only moments ago." Juliet felt like she would be sick. Ashley was her friend and she was in the hands of a villain! She knew she shouldn't have trusted that man! She steeled her resolve and looked her boss in the eye.

"When can I begin?"

It didn't take long for Erik to disable the alarm system when they got inside. But since it did go off, they had very little time before the cops came. Ashley practically sprinted to the music room she once occupied while she attended the school. When she found the right door, she took a short moment to reminisce about the time gone by before reaching for the knob and opening the door.

"There should be some clue here to help us get back." She said. "Any clue would be helpful."

"Who's there?" They heard an older woman's voice call from the next room and Erik instinctively pushed Ashley behind him.

"Show yourself!" He growled. Suddenly, a woman in probably her late fifties with dark hair and brown eyes poked her head around the door's frame. Ashley immediately recognized her and jumped out from behind Erik.

"Mrs. K!" She said happily as she approached the woman.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?" She asked warily eying Erik. Ashley noticed this and sighed.

"I need some help." She said grabbing her former teacher's attention. "I need you to tell me how to return to the other world."

"What? Why would you want to go there?" She asked.

"Because, if I don't, Erik and I will be separated again. Possibly forever." Mrs. K stared at the man behind her and noticed the mask. Realization hit her like a frying pan over the head.

"The Phantom of the Opera." She whispered. Erik gave a mock bow.

"A pleasure, I'm sure." He said.

"But they told us you were dead!" She shouted. Ashley looked at her suspiciously.

"Who told you this?" She questioned.

"Your father." She said. "They said the police shot him dead and rescued Ashley that day."

"Then you were miss-informed." Erik said venomously. "The one who was shot dead was Ashley. Why she is still alive is unknown to us, but she gave her life to spare mine. Obviously that fool wanted everyone to think me a villain who kidnapped this young girl. But Ashley was already mine before then." Ashley lifted her left hand bringing it close to her chest and the ring became visible to the older woman.

"My God." She said breathlessly.

"I love this man. I always have. And after I figured out the truth, I will stop at nothing to stay with him." Mrs. K looked into the young woman's eyes and saw a fire she never witnessed in her before. Back when she taught her in her chorus class, she always perceived her as timid and preferred keeping to herself. Sure, she did interact with a few others, but she usually was very quiet. But now, she thought she was facing a complete stranger. This wasn't the same Ashley she knew all those years ago. This Ashley was stronger, determined, albeit a bit more stubborn than before. She certainly changed in those years.

"Very well." She said. "I will help you." Ashley let a small smile crack on her face.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. "You have no idea how much this means to us."

Ashley stood outside the front of the school staring up at the star filled sky. Mrs. K had promised to help them, but she was still nervous about asking for it. After all, she said it was a slim chance that she could find out how to return them to the other side. But her biggest fear at this moment was her father catching up to them. She knew that if he had the police in Boston on his side, he would get the police here to help him. However, as she stared up at the infinite sea of glittering specks above her head, all those thoughts disappeared. Soon, she'd be staring up at a different sky. She didn't know how long it would be until she would return to this world, but she knew that as long as she looked up to the stars, it felt as if she was gazing at the same sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Her thoughts were shattered when she heard Erik call to her. She turned to see him fixing his shirt as he moved towards her.

"I was looking at the stars." She said. "They look the same. The skies in both our worlds."

"I know. Our worlds are not that different." Ashley smiled. "Do you still worry about your father?" Her smiled faded.

"Yes. But I know that we can make it through this." She said letting the smile return to her face. "We've fought long and hard to be together. There's no way we can let ourselves fall now." It's true that she was still scared they would fall, but she couldn't afford to let herself think so negatively. They were so close to their freedom. She looked back to the sky as she began to sing.

_In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone_

She turned back to face Erik and began moving towards him.

_They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart _

She took both his hands in hers and gazed into his eyes.

_I know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

She took one of his hands and placed it over her heart. Erik could see the overwhelming love shining in her eyes as she sang and could feel himself compelled to join her.

**I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies**

He reached up with his other hand to brush her hair from her face and allowed his hand to linger at her cheek.

**There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes**

Ashley allowed herself to lean into his touch.

_**And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you**_

_**They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
We're home  
If we are there together**_

_**Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way**_

_**I know love will find a way**_

Ashley leaned forward to rest her head on Erik's chest as Erik wrapped his arms around her. As long as they had each other, they could face the cruelty of the world with courage and love. Ashley did feel bad about leaving everyone behind, but it wasn't going to be forever. Erik said he would let her come back every now and again if she wished. And, perhaps, she could bring others to their side and see their home. Yes, love would find a way.

"_FREEZE!"_ They heard someone shout and turned to see a mob of police officers before them, all pointing guns at them. Erik held fast to Ashley as if he alone could shield her from them. "Release the girl and surrender yourself! If you resist, we will have no choice but to use force!" Ashley clutched his shirt as she stared at the many people trying to separate her and Erik. Then she remembered that fateful day when they were caught on the roof. Just when they thought they were safe, they were captured and her facing defeat.

"No." Ashley whispered. "No, not again."

"Ashley!" Her head snapped in the direction of her father's voice and saw him standing just behind the barricade. "Release her now and I will let you go free! You can return to whence you came unharmed!"

"_You cheating bastard!"_ Erik roared. _"How dare you go back on your word? You promised to set her free!"_

"Don't preach to me monster! After all, I know you only made that deal with me because you knew Ashley would not give up a chance to sing on stage! Well, I suppose that makes us even now."

"Even? Ha! Ashley was mine long ago!" Gary's jaw clenched. "I was even going to allow her to come back to this world when she wished, but now I'm not so sure I would want her to if you're going to interfere like this!"

"Shut up!" Gary bellowed.

"Dad, please don't do this!" Ashley cried. "Don't make the same mistake!"

"I won't." Ashley saw his gaze shift and she turned to see a group of officers ambush them. Two grabbed Ashley when four grabbed Erik and pulled them from each other. Ashley desperately fought to get back to him but their grip was too strong. Erik was forced to his knees as the mob closed in. Gary moved towards his daughter. "This time, I'll make sure he can't touch you again." He made to touch her cheek but she jerked her head away and shot him the coldest glare she ever gave anyone.

"Never touch me." She growled.

"He's turned you against me." He muttered. "Just like your mother did." Ashley made to lunge herself at him but the two officers holding her restrained her.

"Never compare him to her! Erik is a good man! I love him!" He watched his daughter continue to fight and saw the fire burning in her eyes. This wasn't his little girl anymore. All because of him. He turned his attention to Erik. He stared at the mask he wore and wanted to know the face that belonged to the man who stole his daughter. He walked up to him and knelt before him.

"Why don't we get a good look at your face, shall we?" Erik's eyes flashed with fear and rage at his words and began struggling more. Gary reached for his mask and pulled it away. As he gazed at his face, he felt horror, disgust, and revulsion at the sight. Many of the officers were also quite astonished at the sight before them. Erik looked passed the judging eyes and to his beloved lost angel. When he saw her eyes, he only saw the pure and innocent love that she held for him. She had stopped fighting and only stared, horrified at what her father had done. "My God! Ashley, how could you ever love _this_?" Ashley merely raised her chin as she answered his question.

"Because I learned long ago to look with my heart. When I did, I got to know the most wonderful man I have ever met. Obviously you can only see with your eyes, so you don't understand the true beauty that lies inside." Gary looked back at the man before him and could only see the terror that was before him.

"Chief, this man cannot go free." He said to the police chief.

"Understood." He said and stepped forward. "Prepare to open fire!" Ashley's heart nearly stopped. They were going to kill him!

_Oh, dear God no! I can't lose him!_ She found a new strength and elbowed one officer in the gut then head butted the other in the jaw, freeing herself from her captors, and ran into the line of fire. Juliet saw her friend come running and panicked.

"No! Don't fire!" But before the others could act, they had begun firing. Erik watched with a traumatizing sense of déjà vu as Ashley stopped in front of him and shielded him from the bullets. Three times. Three times she had been shot to death and three times he lost her. But this time, she may not return from the dead. She fell to her knees and sat almost limply before him. He waited for her to fall to the ground in a pool of blood just as before, but she didn't fall. She just sat there.

"Ow!" She shouted as she brought both hands up to her chest. "That hurt like bloody hell!" The entire squad looked to one another in confusion. She wasn't dead. After all the bullets that she took, she should be. The guards holding Erik loosened their grip and he managed to slip away and moved to her side.

"Ashley?" He saw the bullet holes in her chest but saw no blood. What was going on?

"Erik, remember that thing I told you to put on?" She said. He nodded dumbly at her question. She smirked then ripped the top of her shirt revealing a black vest. The officers broke out in confused chatter.

_As they walked from the music room, Ashley pulled out the bag she received from Juliet. She peaked inside and smiled broadly._

"_Erik, come with me." She took him by the hand and led him down the hall towards the restrooms. "I have something for you." She reached into the bag and pulled out a black vest._

"_What is that?" He asked._

"_That's not important at the moment, but we may need these very soon." She placed it in his hands. "I need you to wear this under your clothes. Don't ask why. You just have to trust me."_

"_But why do we have to wear these?" He questioned._

"_Trust me, you may just find out." She pulled out another black vest and pushed the door to the "women's" room open. "Just go in there and put it on. You have to trust me on this." And before he could ask she disappeared behind the door._

"The vests." He muttered.

"Bingo." She said. "These are Kevlar vests. A simpler term would be bullet-proof vests." She ripped the rest of her shirt open and revealed the multiple pieces of metal imbedded in the vest. "Bullet-proof, but not pain proof. I may have some bruises."

"Where did you get those?" The police chief questioned.

"I'll just say that I have connections." She said vaguely. Juliet was slightly relieved when she didn't mention that she provided her with the Kevlar. "I wanted to be prepared for our final showdown." She rose from her spot then stared down her father. "Dad, six years ago I fell in love with a man no one believed could be loved by anyone. He has held my heart for that long. If you killed him tonight, I would have most likely died from grief. If you killed me, he would have most likely welcomed his execution. But let me tell you now. If you separate us, my heart will continue to follow him. I found a way to him before; I could find that way again." Gary just stared at his daughter. She stood tall and had a steadfast determination in her eyes. He let his gaze wander back to Erik for a moment then back to her.

"Ashley, how can you-"

"I've heard enough from you." She said. "You know, I was feeling bad about leaving. But now, I can leave without regrets." Erik stood tall and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I love you dad, but it's time you stopped seeing me as a defenseless little girl. I'm twenty years old and can determine for myself what's best for me." Gary sighed. He knew she was right.

"You're right." He finally said. "You are old enough to make your own choices. I just want you to be happy."

"Then you need to trust my judgment and my decisions." She said. "You can start with us." She looked up at Erik with a bright smile and earned his own small smile in return.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Ashley shook her head.

"Not really." Gary sighed.

"Fine. You win Phantom. I can't exactly win if my daughter is fighting against me."

"Because she knows what she wants." He remarked. "She's always known."

_That's what I was afraid of._ He thought.

"Sir, should we apprehend him?" The chief asked. Gary took another look at the two and shook his head.

"No officer. I don't think he's a threat to her, or us." He said and turned away. "They can go." He began walking away.

"Dad!" He turned to looked at Ashley. When she saw him turn she smiled at him. "Thank you." He smiled sadly and nodded before continuing his departure. The police soon began to file out as well leaving Erik and Ashley alone.

"Well, I must say, this was an interesting day." Erik said.

"Makes you think about what the rest of our lives will be like." Ashley said. They watched as the last of the police filed into their cars and drove away then turned their attention back to the school. Ashley somehow had a feeling that after tonight, whatever they had to face in the future would be nothing. Looking back on everything from the first time she met Erik up till now, she never would have expected her live to end up like this. She thought she was going to get through high school then move on to college and have a career and just live her life. And to think this all started because of a dream she had six years ago…

* * *

The song used in this chapter was **Love Will Find a Way** from _Disney's_ The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride.

Now, in this chapter, I wasn't exactly sure if I was going to put a song in or not. But, at the time I was remaking my Disney playlist on my iPod by finding the songs I had on my previous one and making it all up (and adding some new ones as well). Then, I remembered how from the second Lion King movie there were some songs I enjoyed, and Love Will Find a Way was one of them. Now, I don't really go for the pop songs they make of the Disney songs, I like going for the original versions. And when I heard the song, I just began seeing the scene play in my mind so I had to put it in. Plus, I thought it would be a little funny to have Ashley get shot then revealing she was wearing body armor. And, as for how they get back to Erik's world, I decided to let the readers draw their own conclusions. Let yourself imagine how they get back. So, the epilogue is next. I hope you enjoyed the story.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been one month since we've returned from my world and, so far, there's been no sign of my father trying to take me back home. Now, hopefully Erik and I can live happily as we should have. Yeah, six years late. The opera house is still being treated for the fire damage from the chandelier falling and setting the building on fire and, from what I've heard; Christine decided not to marry Raoul and instead went off to England to work at the London Opera House. I've managed to send a few letters to her letting her know that we've returned and everything was well and also asked her why she didn't marry her childhood sweetheart. She told me it had to do with the fact that he tried shooting Erik and killing me. So, she's settled in nicely in London and in her most recent letter has found a new sweetheart named Edward and is doing very well._

_I've also sent letters to Madame Giry and Meg telling them the news and they were both very happy that I was alive and that Erik managed to find me. They're still living in Paris and are currently waiting for the opera house to finish its repair before they return to their previous jobs and hope to see us sometime in the near future._

_After that little fiasco back home before we left, I might not chance going home again for a while. My dad needs to cool his heels before I see him again. I'm sure everyone will understand. Anyways, back to the now. Erik and I have just moved into a small estate outside of Paris in a nice secluded little area. I was so excited when we got here because it had enough open space for a garden, and in case we begin starting a family so the kids can run around._

_But, before that, Erik still plans on having us married. I was surprised when he said this because I knew how we couldn't just walk into a church and ask to get hitched, but he assured me that everything was under control. That's what makes me nervous. When he says he's got something under control, I don't even want to think about it._

_But, today is the big day after all. I wanted to just write a quick note before the ceremony started hoping it would calm me down. I'm so excited!_

"Ashley? Are you ready?" Madame Giry poked her head from behind the bedroom door to check on the young bride to find her hastily putting away a piece of paper into her desk drawer.

"Yes, I'm ready." Ashley said. She stood before the older woman in a beautiful new wedding dress, though she missed the one she wore the night of _Don Juan_. But this one reminded her almost of one of the wedding dresses from all those fairy tale stories, both Disney and otherwise, she'd seen. But somehow, it seemed to fit in along with the story they created for themselves. Looking back on all that transpired, it felt very much like a fairy story in its own right.

"Oh Ashley, I have never seen a more beautiful bride." Mme Giry said taking her hands in her own. "Erik is a lucky man indeed." Ashley couldn't help but blush at her compliment.

"Erik has made me the luckiest girl in the universe. Until now, I never believed he could have loved someone like me. I always thought he would only have eyes for Christine Daaé. But, I guess not all is as it seems." She looked down at her engagement ring and smiled. "You have no idea how many times I would wish to dream of him. Every night I would focus on making him appear, but only one out of maybe fifty attempts are successful. Now I don't have to dream to see him anymore." There was a knock at the door and Christine and Meg. Christine was dressed in a pale pink dress while Meg was dressed in a mint green dress.

"Ashley, we're about ready to begin." Meg said. Ashley was glad to have her friends from this world with her this day. Even though she had no reluctance in marrying Erik, it was still a very nerve wracking thought. She was marrying the man of her dreams at long last. It certainly seemed too good to be true.

_Well, I guess I shouldn't keep them waiting._ She thought and Madame Giry led her from the room with Christine and Meg walking ahead of them. Her heart was pounding as she made her way down the stairs and towards the entrance to the gardens. Christine and Meg walked through the doors first and let them close so that no one could see her just yet.

"I swear, if this is a dream, I will be so pissed." Ashley said half to herself.

"If you are dreaming, everyone will be disappointed." Ashley chuckled at the older woman's statement.

"Then, if it is a dream, let it be the best anyone will remember." She said and the doors finally opened allowing her to take her first steps towards her new and happy future.

* * *

And that's the end. I did have another epilogue written where you see Erik and Ashley with a child, but I've been sort of stirring around the thought of a possible sequel. Now the idea is not final, but it's just a thought. So, to give me any encouragement, I will be opening a poll that will last from June 26 up until July 24 to see what everyone else thinks. If the majority does not want a sequel, I will return the original epilogue to what had planned. If the majority wants a sequel, I will begin writing it as soon as possible.

So, on another note, I was in St. Augustine Florida just last week from the 16th to the 20th. I got to say, it was pretty cool. We spent almost every day at the beach and got to see all this cool stuff. But, as so as I got back home, there was apparently a heatwave that went through and it was humid a hell! When we left Florida, it was at least high 70s to low 80s and it was around 97 at home. I DON'T LIKE HOT WEATHER!

I also got to see the finale to The Legend of Korra on Saturday. I love the Avatar series and I REALLY liked the Korra series too. I so can't wait for season two to get started! I'm also excited for the next season of Once Upon a Time to start as well. AND, I heard they remade the Beauty and the Beast TV series (you know, the one from the 80s). However, it seems they've made some massive changes to the show. I'm so hoping it doesn't suck!

So, the polls will be open ASAP. Please let me know what you want. Sequel, or no. Thanks for reading!


	26. Sequel Poll

_**~Sequel Poll~**_

Alright everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story and, let me say, it felt good writing this story. Now, as I said at the end of the Epilogue, I have opened a poll on my profile page for a possible sequel. I want to know who wants me to do a sequel and if anyone objects. So, here's the deal...

I will be giving my readers one month to vote. The poll is open from June 26 up until July 24. After that date, based on the votes I receive, I will make my final decision.

If the majority of you want a sequel, I will begin writing one as soon as possible. If not, I will be posting a different Epilogue and will scrap the idea. The choice is yours!

And, at first, I was partial to the idea of a sequel because it can either make the story better or it can totally ruin it (*cough* Pirates of the Caribbean 4 *cough* *cough*). But, when I think of a possible sequel, I already have an idea in mind. I'm not telling what it is though. So, if you don't want one, fine. If so, that's fine too.

Thanks again!

桃白 (Momo Shiro)


	27. Sequel Poll results

_**~Sequel Poll~**_

Well everyone, the poll is now closed. And it looks like I'm writing a sequel. So, the ending for the first story will stay and I shall be working on the sequel. It may take a while because of my busy work schedule and my need for brainstorming, but I will make sure to do as much as I can on this. But just remember, this is what all of you asked for. I just want to make my reader's happy. So, thanks for voting, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you in my next story.

桃白 (Momo Shiro)


End file.
